The Iron Conquest
by Unknown567
Summary: What If fic. This is how it happened. This is how the Iron Horde fought and counquered two worlds. Follow the story of a rising orc who has come of age at the formation of the iron horde and fights alongside the warlords themselves. Witness his ascension from soldier, to adventurer, to general. And anew side to the New Horde. OcXsmall harem
1. The Beginning

**Can't believe i'm doing this but since only one accepted the challenge I shall do this by myself though I could use some help since I haven't played the game since october and had to cut my membership. Anyway this first chapter will be a prologue featuring the short story Hellscream. While the rest will tell the story through an orc OC I created and will learn more about in the second chapter.**

* * *

Garrosh surveyed the Nagrand landscape carefully. No Warsong scouts had come into sight for days. Why would they? This hilltop was on the edge of the clan's territory, and in peacetime, there was little reason to patrol here. Raiding ogres would come from the west. Other orc clans would approach from the east. Even the hunting here was poor during this season, Garrosh remembered.

He had been very young the last time he had sat on this hilltop, and—

No. Garrosh had never sat on _this_ hilltop or climbed _these_ trees or run his fingers through _these_ patches of grass as a child. This was a different world.

Kairozdormu had advised him to expect a few strange discoveries. _I've spent my life studying the timeways. If you try to count and compare blades of grass, you'll drive yourself mad_ , he had said. _My plans require a few… favorable conditions, and we'll find them here. This is the perfect timeway for us. Not a perfect mirror image, but perfect nonetheless._

That remained to be seen. Garrosh shaded his eyes and stared at the land just below the setting sun. At least he knew this hilltop was a safe place to rest. The open meadows, lush and green, would reveal any interlopers long before Garrosh would be spotted.

Behind him, Kairoz was at his ease, lying on his back near the smoldering campfire, holding a large, jagged shard of curved glass above his eyes. The fire's light and the setting sun played bronze shimmers across its surface. "Have you thought about what we discussed, Hellscream? You've already wasted enough time—"

Garrosh spun around, fixing him with a glare. "Do not call me that name again. Not here. Not ever."

Kairoz sat up clumsily. The bronze dragon could not yet move with grace in his new orc form. "No? Your family name would certainly grab the Warsongs' attention. Move things along."

"It might move Gorehowl through my neck. And yours," Garrosh said.

Kairoz smirked. The shape of his expression was distinctly quel'dorei, out of place on an orc face. "Your father and his weapon cannot touch me. Not unless he can fly."

Garrosh didn't respond. _I hope you reveal your dragon form in front of Grommash Hellscream. I truly do_.

Kairoz set the glass shard down in his lap. Even that simple movement looked wrong. "So. Have you made a decision?"

"I have."

"And?"

Garrosh kept his voice even. "It is time for us to part ways," he said.

"Is it?" Kairoz chuckled. "I don't remember offering that choice."

"You may look like an orc, but you don't act like one. They'll smell you out. I need to approach them alone," Garrosh said.

"I see. And how long until I can join you?" Kairoz's smirk deepened.

"Who can say? When the time is right—"

"Never, you mean." Kairoz shook his head. "Oh, Garrosh, Garrosh, Garrosh. Subtlety is not a strength of yours. Don't embarrass yourself."

Garrosh bit back a harsh reply. "Fine." His voice was controlled. "I'll be clear: my Horde does not need a dragon's aid."

"Mmm. Your Horde?" Kairoz stood up slowly, carefully balancing the glass shard in one hand. " _Your_ Horde deposed you. Without me, you would still be rotting in a prison cell. You do not have the privilege of telling me to leave." The impostor orc tilted his head. "And if you refuse to behave, I can make you wish you were still awaiting the mercy of an executioner's axe."

Kairoz's other hand rested inside his sash, the only piece of clothing he had kept from his high elf garb. Garrosh heard rattling metal inside. A hidden weapon, perhaps?

An anticipation of violence fell upon Garrosh's mind. The world became clearer, sharper. He allowed no outward sign. "My people deserved better than what fate gave them. I will fix that. Without you," Garrosh said.

"You do not give me orders," Kairoz said. "I—"

 _Enough._ Garrosh leapt forward without warning, his wordless battle cry filling the air. Three strides and he had vaulted the campfire and seized Kairoz around the throat, squeezing and lifting.

There was a flash of bronze light. The glass shard in Kairoz's hand shimmered.

Garrosh blinked. His hand squeezed nothing but air. The campfire was in front of him again, three strides away, as though he had never moved. Kairoz was gone. A moment of confusion passed, and then an arm snaked around Garrosh's throat and pulled him off his feet.

The world turned upside down. Cold metal—familiar metal—clicked shut around both of his wrists.

He struck the dirt hard, Kairoz's knee pinning him against the ground, his forearm firmly placed against Garrosh's neck.

"You think because I'm now mortal, I'm weak?" Kairoz hissed. "You are warchief no longer, _Hellscream._ You are free because I will it. You live because I will it. You will join your father and rally the old orc clans because I will it." Kairoz's disguise vanished from the neck up, his orc head suddenly shifting into something much larger and reptilian. The massive eyes of the bronze dragon lowered to mere inches from Garrosh's face. "You are a pawn. Nothing more. Remain useful, or you will be discarded."

Garrosh bared his teeth. His wrists had been chained together with the same restraints he had been wearing when he escaped from that absurd show of a trial. Now he understood why Kairoz had so carefully removed them instead of just breaking them.

Kairoz had wanted them hidden and ready. He had anticipated a confrontation. No, he had _provoked_ a confrontation.

Slowly, bit by bit, Garrosh reined in his fury. He controlled his breathing. Steady breaths. _Fool. He baited you. Do not make that mistake again._ The red tinge faded from his vision. His voice was strained but composed when he finally spoke.

"And if you didn't need me, dragon, you would have left me in Pandaria," the orc said. "So don't bother with threats."

Kairoz's reptilian mouth twisted into a smile. "Just so long as we understand each other." He shifted back wholly into his orc form and stood up, stepping back from Garrosh.

"Oh, I do." Garrosh rolled over and used his bound hands to push himself to his feet. "Believe that."

A glimmer of light caught his eye as he rose. Nearby lay the glass shard, dropped into the dirt during the struggle. Kairoz pointed to it. "Pick it up."

Garrosh glanced at it. "Pick up your own toys."

"It's yours now." Kairoz spoke as though addressing an unruly child. "You will have need of it."

Garrosh eyed the shard but didn't move. The curved glass was pulsing, shimmering with a faint bronze light, the same light he had seen when the dragon had escaped his grip. The edges looked sharp. With restrained hands, it would be a trick to hold it without slicing up his palms. "I thought you said it had no more power."

"I said it did not have the power it once did. That does not mean it has _no_ power, as you just witnessed," Kairoz said. His smirk was back.

Garrosh lifted his manacled wrists. "And these?"

"Those still seem to have plenty of power, yes? They will stay on until you convince me you understand your place." Kairoz returned to the campfire and began nudging dirt over the smoldering wood with his feet. "Pick. It. Up."

Steady breaths. _Do not_ _let him bait you again._ Garrosh picked up the shard with care, balancing it on the palms of his hands. When it had been whole during Garrosh's trial, the Vision of Time had two sculptures of bronze dragons twined around the glass. This shard still had the head and neck of one of those figures melded with it. It was a convenient grip.

"I assume this holds no power for me," Garrosh said, his voice tight. _Or you wouldn't have let me touch it._ The thought made Garrosh's hidden anger burn white hot.

"Clearly. But do not lose it. That would make me upset," Kairoz said. He wandered away from the campfire, idly plucking a leaf off a low-hanging branch and crushing it between his fingers until it was green pulp. "You made a good point, Garrosh. You. Me. We're two strangers here. It might be best for us to approach the Warsongs separately. Months apart, even. It will lessen the chances of your people assuming you and I are… colluding." He dropped the crushed leaf to the ground and wiped his hand off on his thigh. A light green stain remained on his palm. "Show them the glass. Primitive as your kind was on this world, you had some awareness of the supernatural, yes? Your shaman will suffice. Any fool with a little talent can tap into what you're holding. It will be enough to catch a glimpse of our Azeroth and the spoils of other worlds. Once you have convinced them to join your ideal Horde and conquer all that they see, I will arrive. Just another orc following the new direction of his people." Kairoz spread his arms wide. "I will discover _miraculous_ new uses for the shard. We will use it to travel to any world we please."

"I'm only interested in one," Garrosh said.

"Because you never see the big picture. You want _one_ Horde, free of demonic taint. I want more. We can cultivate an infinite number of Hordes—"

Garrosh laughed.

Kairoz lowered his arms. His expression turned dangerous. "You doubt me?"

Garrosh met his gaze openly. "The hourglass was destroyed getting us here. I saw it broken on the floor of that pandaren temple." He raised the shard. "You might be able to perform a few tricks with this, but don't pretend this is still the Vision of Time."

"Think it through, Hellscream." Kairoz's voice was light. "Because most of the hourglass is still in our Azeroth, this piece resonates with our timeway. Call it a glimpse… a _glint_ of time. With a little work on my part—"

"We can go back." Garrosh felt his heart race and his skin tingle. Plans began to unfold within his mind. "Not just back to our Azeroth. It could take us back to _our time_."

"And that is just the beginning," Kairoz said. He turned around, gesturing toward the sun dipping low on the Nagrand horizon. "First Azeroth. Then other worlds. All of them. As many as we need." The bronze dragon began to laugh. "We will be limited by nothing. Not even time. The possibilities are infinite. _I will become infinite_ —"

Three strides and Garrosh slammed the shard into Kairoz's back.

Laughter turned to shrieks. The jagged glass tore through flesh easily, not breaking even as it sliced through muscle and glanced off bone. Garrosh kept a firm grip on the shard's bronze sculpture with his manacled hands.

Power surged into the glass. Bronze scales appeared and disappeared on Kairoz's skin. He was trying to use the shard, trying to shift back into his dragon form. It wasn't working.

Garrosh shoved him over and followed him to the ground, dragging the sharp edge around Kairoz's shoulder until it met the collarbone and had to be pulled free. The shrieks grew louder. Weak orcish hands struck out, trying to push Garrosh away. He lowered his face to mere inches from the bronze dragon's eyes and buried the shard in his throat. Shrieks turned into gurgling.

Garrosh held the shard firm, ignoring the torrents of energy racing in and out of the glass, focusing instead on the total surprise in Kairoz's eyes.

"No more," Garrosh said. "No more puppeteers hiding in the shadows. No more slavers offering corrupted power. _No more of the likes of you._ The orcs will be free of _all_ masters."

Garrosh twisted the shard and dragged it down into Kairoz's chest, stabbing again and again. Blood spilled onto the hilltop. Not orcish blood, not the blood of any creature that had ever walked on this world, but the land would drink it all the same.

Finally, he pulled the shard free and stood.

Kairoz convulsed on the ground. Garrosh watched, curious. He had never killed a bronze dragon before. The shard trembled in his grip, beating in time with the dragon's final heartbeats. Bronze mist, each mote thick as a grain of sand, wafted away from Kairoz. It was not dispersing like smoke but rather pulling together into a thin, rope-like vortex, twisting away into nothing, as though being drawn away from this world.

When the bronze mist was gone, the shard was quiet. Kairoz's eyes were wide open, and he breathed no more. Garrosh waited. He wanted to be sure. Minutes passed before he grunted and nodded.

"An easier end than you deserved."

He left the body where it lay. Any who happened upon it would simply see an orc who had angered someone he shouldn't have.

 _And wasn't that close to the truth?_ Garrosh smiled.

He found a small creek nearby and washed the blood off of himself and the shard. His wrists were still manacled and had been rubbed raw. There was nothing to be done about it now. The key was worlds away.

How to proceed? Elaborate ideas rose and fell quickly. Kairoz had been right: subtlety was not Garrosh's strength. Approach too slyly, show too much manipulation, and his father would cut his head off. Grommash Hellscream was not a fool.

 _Was he?_

Fear trickled into Garrosh's belly. He had been so young. He barely remembered his father. _What if he's not the orc I expect?_ Grommash Hellscream had been deceived, tricked into becoming a slave to demons. He had redeemed himself at the end, proving his strong heart, but he had not been infallible.

Garrosh had been chewing over the problem for days and still didn't know the answer. _How do you convince one of the strongest orcs in existence that he is weak?_

The last rays of sunlight disappeared. Garrosh sat quietly by the creek. Perhaps he should wait. It would take hours to reach the Warsong encampment on foot, and the manacles and the shard would mark him as someone who did not belong. Tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, might prove safer than arriving in the middle of the night.

No, he decided. No more waiting. He wrapped the shard in Kairoz's sash and tucked it in his waistband. Grommash would recognize the strength in Garrosh's heart… or he would not.

Garrosh began walking. By sunrise he would learn whether he would live at his father's side or die at his hand.

" _Lok-tar ogar_ ," he whispered.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

"Hellscream."

 _… I am done…_

"Chief Hellscream?"

 _… end it…_

Grommash Hellscream opened his eyes. His tent was empty, as it always was, yet his arm was outstretched across his animal-skin bedding, trying to embrace someone who would never lie there again. As it always was.

From outside his tent, once more, "Chief Hellscream?"

He grunted and relaxed. That voice had spoken outside of his dreams after all. "Enter," he said.

A Warsong armorer stepped inside. "Chieftain, the raider Riglo has insulted me. We wish to prove ourselves in mak'rogahn."

Grommash blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "You both fought last night," he said.

"Against others. But he has questioned my honor, and I will prove him wrong. No longer shall he speak of…"

On and on. Minutes passed.

Grommash rubbed his forehead and finally interrupted. "Fine. You may fight. When the sun sets—" He looked through the parted tent flaps. Night had already fallen. He had slept through the day. "No, prepare yourselves now. Wait until I arrive to begin."

"Yes, Chief Hellscream." The armorer left.

 _This is the problem with peace,_ Grommash mused. Plenty of his Warsong had not been born into the clan. They had flocked to Hellscream's banner in search of war and glory, and for a time, they found both. Now their enemies were defeated. Even rival orc clans were slow to make war upon one another, thanks to Gul'dan and his warnings of an external threat. Until the clans decided how to combat that threat, there was nothing to fight. Some found it difficult to fill the time.

Mak'Rogahn. It was never meant to settle petty insults. Grommash let out a long breath and rose, buckling on his gauntlets.

"Fools," he whispered, and immediately regretted it. They were not fools. No more than he. He understood the quiet chaos of peace, the way the past could press down on an idle mind. Regrets could sicken a warrior's will, if left to fester too long. _Regrets are a weakness,_ Grommash reminded himself. There was no room in the Warsong for weakness, not even in its clan chieftain. The pleasures of even a meaningless fight would clear his head.

 _…give me the warrior's death I deserve…_

Gorehowl, the axe of the Hellscream lineage, lay next to his bedding. It had not drunk anyone's blood in far too long, and it was unlikely to do so tonight. Hellscream snatched it up anyway and stalked through the camp to the fight pit. A crowd had already gathered—not the entirety of the clan, of course. Only a tenth of a tenth of their number had yet returned from the season's hunting, and only some would care for what happened in the pit. Still, there were enough to surround the ledge and block his view until he reached the chieftain's seat. The armorer and the wolf master were down on the pit floor, ready to fight. They saluted him.

The crowd fell silent. "Normally there are words to say, but you've heard them all before," Hellscream said, allowing a bit of an edge to creep into his voice. "Only those with a true will of iron may call themselves Warsong—"

 _…don't you see it's too late?…_

Hellscream's voice shifted into a growl. "But you've proven your worth before. Prove it again. Begin!"

The two orcs leapt at each other, striking and grabbing and twisting and tearing.

The crowd roared and clattered their weapons together, loud enough to drown out that other voice, the one heard only by the chieftain, crying out from his memories.

Grommash sat and folded his arms, setting his axe across his lap. A few minutes later, the wolf master put his fist onto the armorer's temple, hard, and the fight was over. The victor strutted around the pit, basking in his clan's adulation. The other lay unconscious.

All in all, quite ordinary. But they had lived up to the Warsong standard. "A good fight. No surrender. Honor to the wolf master for victory, and honor to the armorer for the will to fight to the end," Grommash said. "Drink your fill tonight. You both have proven you have a Warsong's heart." _For the eighth time in two weeks, I suspect._

Two orcs lifted the armorer free of the pit and lightly slapped his face until he woke up, groggy but in good humor. No broken limbs to mend, not this time.

The crowd milled about, eager for another bout. Grommash agreed. One fight was never enough to quiet the past.

Grommash raised a fist, and the crowd turned to face him. "Who else?" he asked. "Who else will show me a Warsong's heart tonight?"

Several in the crowd raised both fists, bellowing for Grommash's attention. One orc shouldered his way through the crowd and jumped down into the pit. "I will!" he shouted.

Grommash smiled. _The others ask. He acts._ The chieftain couldn't immediately recall the orc's name, and the few torches around the fight pit didn't illuminate him properly. Grommash squinted, searching his face. Strange. There was a familiar shape to him, but the name simply wouldn't come.

Uneasy whispers rippled through the crowd.

 _"Who is he?"_

Nobody knew. The murmurs spread.

Something was wrong. Grommash leaned forward and stared. _Many_ things were wrong. Manacles linked the strange orc's wrists together. His garments were nothing like what Grommash had ever seen, not in cloth or in cut. The dark shadow covering his jaw wasn't a short-shorn beard but a tattoo, a _chieftain's_ tattoo, elaborate beyond belief.

The crowd shifted uneasily. Soon silence fell over the Warsong, and those with weapons at hand grasped them firmly. The orc stood tall and proud in the pit, a slight smile on his face, enjoying their confusion.

Grommash lowered his hand to Gorehowl's shaft. He had learned to trust his inner voice, and right now it was shouting that this orc was dangerous, an outsider, one who did not belong here. An assassin? If so, he was a bold one, or a stupid one, to step into a pit surrounded by armed Warsong with his hands chained together.

An anticipation of violence fell over Grommash's mind. It had been too long since his axe had a drink.

Yet that same inner voice… it piqued his curiosity. _Why does he look so familiar?_ "You claim to possess a Warsong's heart?" Grommash asked.

"I do," the orc said in a strong voice, speaking to the crowd as much as to Grommash.

"Tell us your name."

The orc lifted his chin. "I come to you as a stranger and nothing more."

Grommash studied him quietly for a moment. "You have no clan, stranger? No heritage? No name taken from tales of your astonishing battlefield victories?" He let a little contempt show, and tense laughter floated about the crowd.

"Tales are words, and words are wind," the stranger said. "Only deeds prove what's in the heart."

"But even a short tale or two can answer certain questions." Grommash gestured toward the stranger's manacles. "Which clan did you anger to earn those? And when did you escape? Is there an army of pursuers at your back, stranger, preparing to fall upon my camp?" He turned his gaze toward the crowd and made no attempt to hide his anger. "And how did he get into my camp in the first place? _Who among you was responsible for watching the night but instead chose to watch the pits? Show yourself!_ " His full-throated roar echoed across the rows of Warsong tents. The crowd's laughter vanished.

Four orcs shuffled slowly to the edge of the pit, the soft sounds of their movement deafening in the silence. Their faces were pinched with worry, but they held their heads high and identified themselves by name. Grommash let them stand there, waiting, until beads of sweat formed on their brows.

"The heart of a Warsong means nothing if you have the brains of an ogre," he said in a soft voice. "You allowed this one to enter our midst. It is only fair that you share this stranger's fate, whatever it may be. Do you agree?"

They murmured, "Yes, Chief Hellscream."

Grommash kept his voice low. "Then join him." They hesitated but jumped down into the pit without protest. The stranger stepped back, giving them room. They shot hateful glances at him. He returned the looks without blinking.

"Stranger. You claim no clan?" Grommash asked.

"As I said, my heart is Warsong. But I have no clan," he said.

Grommash rubbed his chin. "Does that explain the markings? You have no clan; therefore, you are your own chieftain?"

Laughter traveled through the crowd again. The stranger didn't smile. "It is a mark from a different time. A scar. Nothing more."

"My Warsong do not answer my questions with riddles and evasion, stranger, and you are not skilled enough at either to impress me," Grommash snapped. "Answer me plain. Why are you here?"

The stranger smiled. "You are the second person to tell me that today." He lowered his head for a moment and gathered his thoughts. When he raised his eyes, the smile was gone. In its place was absolute conviction. "Grommash Hellscream, I have traveled far and sacrificed much to stand in front of you. I am here to defy what fate has dictated for you and all orcs."

"Which is?"

"Slavery. The loss of our souls and everything that makes us great," the stranger said with finality.

The crowd of Warsong looked at Grommash, seeking his reaction. He didn't make them wait long.

He laughed. Loudly. Explosively. The tension broke, and all the Warsong roared with him. Even the orcs in the pit joined in. Only the stranger remained impassive. _I actually believed him dangerous,_ Grommash thought ruefully. When the wave of amusement passed, Grommash stood up, Gorehowl held loosely in his grasp.

"Some might want you dead for those words, stranger. Myself, I find no honor in killing lunatics," Grommash said. To the chastened orcs in the pit, he said, "Take him to the blacksmith's tent. Get his chains off, give him a meal and a skin of water, and escort him away. You won't be punished further." The four orcs relaxed. "Perhaps you are not fully to blame. If you had seen him, you might have killed him, and the spirits protect fools. Send him off and take the lesson to heart. No more lapses."

The four orcs in the pit closed in on the stranger. "You think I'm lying?" he said, stepping back.

"No," Grommash said gently, "I think your mind has been harmed. The Warsong do not surrender. For us, slavery is the _one_ fate we know we will never face. Even in defeat, even when captured, we resist until we die."

One of the guards in the pit grabbed the stranger's arm. The manacled orc set his feet, clasped both hands together, and swung. His fists met the guard's jaw, throwing him back. The others moved in hard.

 _"Stop!"_ Grommash bellowed. They halted. "Stranger, you test my patience. Warsong mercy does not extend far, even for fools."

The stranger refused to back down. "The path to the Warsongs' slavery will not come from war or defeat. Your fate will be accepted freely and gladly," he said, raising his voice, "and it will be _you_ , Grommash Hellscream, who will insist on being first to tie yourself to the orcs' new masters. The rest will follow. We will never recover."

Dead silence greeted his words. Only the slight rustling of the breeze on the Warsong's tents and the crackling of the lit torches around the pit offered any sound at all.

Grommash's last traces of pity were long gone. "Your prophecies are absurd. And now you have insulted my honor." His eyes hardened. "But as you said, words are wind. Only deeds matter. Have you heard of mak'rogahn, stranger?"

The manacled orc tilted his head and moved his mouth, sounding out the words. _Duel of will._ "I know of mak'gora. I know it very well. Is this much different?" he said.

"Mak'Gora is a fight to the death," Grommash said. "Mak'Rogahn is how the Warsong prove their worth. They enter the pit and fight, only stopping when their bodies fail. There is no surrender. No mercy. Only a pure display of the will to survive any hardship and endure all pain. Those who give up are exiled. _That_ is how you can prove you have a Warsong's heart. Our clan will never tolerate weakness again."

"Again?" the stranger asked.

 _… give me the warrior's death I deserve…_

Grommash ruthlessly squashed the memory. "If your words are true, fight. Show us your honor."

The stranger considered his restrained hands for a moment. "I accept."

"Excellent. Mak'Rogahn is not meant to be a fight to the death, but accidents happen," Grommash said. "You have insulted not only me but all Warsong. Perhaps you four in the pit would like the chance to defend our honor."

 _"We accept!"_ they roared back without hesitation. The stranger's eyes widened slightly.

"Begin," Grommash said mildly, sitting back in his seat.

They did.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXX

The four Warsong orcs hurled themselves at Garrosh, tackling him. He landed hard on his back, snarling and covering his face with his chained hands. Fists and feet rained down on him. The crowd bellowed approval.

 _Accidents happen,_ his father had said. Clearly an accident was meant to happen now. The glass shard was tucked into the rear of Garrosh's waistband, wrapped in cloth yet digging painfully into his skin. It was tempting to bring it out… no. _No._ That would gain him nothing. Revealing a hidden weapon was dishonorable and would only guarantee his death.

That old, familiar bloodlust sank into his mind, but he resisted the urge to go berserk. Four against one—this was not a matter of raw strength. He rocked from side to side, trying to take each blow on muscle instead of bone. It worked, but even so, pain soon radiated across his body.

Still, no ribs had cracked yet. No blows had landed hard on his jaw or temple.

His attackers had given themselves over to fury. Each punch and kick was delivered like a killing blow. They were wasting strength.

Garrosh kept moving, kept kicking out, kept fighting, kept avoiding the hits that would leave him injured and helpless.

He had come too far to die now.

One of the Warsongs was targeting his head with kicks, settling into a rhythm. _Bam. Bam. Bam._ Predictable. Garrosh reached out. The chain between his wrists wrapped around the orc's ankle.

Garrosh smiled.

Grommash shook his head and turned to one of the Warsong warriors standing to his left. "When this is done, dispose of him quickly. He may be insane, but perhaps he was important to someone. Let's avoid a blood feud over this fool, if we can," Grommash said.

The warrior laughed. "At least this one knows how to die," he observed.

"Yes, he does." Grommash couldn't see beyond the blur of attacks raining down in the pit, but he caught glimpses of the stranger, still moving and fighting from flat on his back, refusing to give up. "He took my instructions to heart." _Too bad._

One of the four Warsong in the pit suddenly jumped back, roaring with pain. His left foot was dangling at an unnatural angle. Grommash and others laughed. _Kicked so hard he hurt himself._ The injured orc gnashed his teeth and dove back in, snarling, dropping fists onto the stranger's head. A moment later, there was another shout of pain, and the same orc scrambled backward, left wrist crushed and broken.

Some of the crowd went silent. So did Grommash. He had seen what they had seen: the stranger had used his chain as a weapon.

And that was only the beginning. A kick connected with another Warsong orc's knee, shattering it. Another kick caught a third orc between the legs, dropping him to the ground. In moments, the stranger had crippled or stunned three opponents.

The cheering around the pit died quickly.

The final Warsong orc growled and stepped back, out of kicking range, allowing the stranger to scramble to his feet, breathing deeply but steadily. He beckoned his last Warsong opponent. They charged each other.

Grommash didn't blink. What he was seeing, he couldn't believe. No fear. No hesitation. Violence incarnate. Bloodlust channeled into pure power. A mind solely devoted to victory, letting nothing distract him.

 _That is how I fight,_ Hellscream thought.

The Warsong orc struck the stranger in the stomach once, twice, three times, then seized him around the throat. The stranger clasped both hands together and raised them like a hammer, catching him under the chin. The last orc's jaw snapped shut with a sickening crunch. Two teeth flew free. He fell over, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

It was done.

The three injured Warsong were starting to rise, crawling toward the stranger, refusing to give up, though they were obviously beaten. Mak'Rogahn demanded it. As long as they could fight, they must fight.

The stranger stepped back from their reach. "Have I proven my Warsong heart, Hellscream? Have they?" he asked. "Or do I need to kill them?"

Grommash didn't answer. He was watching. Listening. The bystanders were muttering, "He fights… he fights like Hellscream…"

The orc with the shattered knee forced himself to his hands and knees and shuffled toward the stranger, each motion bringing a gasp of pain. The stranger stepped back again, to the edge of the pit. "Chief Hellscream, I did not come to kill your Warsongs. I came to save them," he said.

"Enough," Grommash said. "The fight is over." The injured Warsong collapsed.

Hellscream stepped down into the pit, Gorehowl in his grasp. The stranger stood motionless. The clan held its breath.

Grommash stepped to within a single pace of the stranger and studied him closely. The face tattoo, the scars, the fierce eyes, the oddly familiar features. The fighting style. The manacles, emblazoned with an insignia of an animal Grommash had never seen. "What is this?" he asked quietly.

"It is Xuen, the White Tiger, the sigil of the Shado-pan," the stranger answered.

"Who?"

"I have come a long way, Hellscream." The stranger spoke softly. There was desperation in his eyes but no madness _._ "My path is now unimportant. Yours is all that matters, and that is why I am here."

The whispers from the crowd still drifted into the pit. "He fights like Hellscream."

Grommash raised Gorehowl above his head and brought it down. It shrieked through the air.

 _Clang._

The stranger's hands dropped to his sides, the chain between his manacles broken.

"I don't believe I've ever met an orc like you," Grommash said. "Come. We will talk. But know this," he added, laying the edge of Gorehowl against the stranger's neck. "If you waste my time, if you intend to harm my clan, I will take your head."

The stranger didn't flinch, didn't blink. "If my words waste your time, I won't object. If I fail here, my life means nothing."

"Very well." Grommash stepped out of the pit and walked back to his tent. The stranger followed.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Grommash lit a small torch inside his tent and sat on the ground, gesturing for Garrosh to do the same. The dim, flickering light played over the thick animal-skin walls rippling in the night's breeze, a chill swirling through the tent.

Garrosh lowered himself to the ground slowly. The pain from the fight would likely last for days, but he felt no sign of serious injury. "I had an advantage in the pit," he said. His voice was calm, betraying nothing.

"Tell me," Grommash said.

"Surprise." Garrosh rested his hands on his knees. "They thought I was finished the moment I fell over."

The clan chief grunted. "You taught them something they already should have learned: your enemy is not dead until he is dead."

"A lesson you've shared with your foes, I understand," Garrosh said. _Grommash Hellscream… the orc with the will of iron… my father._ It was an effort to keep from smiling. "I am curious. Mak'Rogahn. I am not aware of any other clan that practices that."

"How much do you know about me, stranger?"

"Some," was Garrosh's cautious reply.

To Grommash's left lay a wineskin. He offered it to Garrosh, who refused. The chieftain took a long pull before speaking. "The Warsong once suffered through hard times. An ogre raid nearly wiped us out."

Garrosh knew this story. The death of his mother, the rebirth of the Warsong clan, the beginning of Hellscream's legend. "That's when you lost your mate, yes? A hard thing, to see family die in battle."

"We will not speak of her." Grommash's voice was iron.

His anger was startling. Garrosh hesitated. "I had heard Golka died fighting, taking down several ogres personally before she fell," he said.

"My clan showed weakness that day. They stayed behind," Grommash growled. "I had to show the Warsong how to face death. With blood on your hands and your enemy's throat between your teeth!" He hurled the empty skin across the tent. "Mak'Rogahn culls the shame of that day from my clan. Any who wish to call themselves Warsong must pass through that trial."

Garrosh didn't know what to say. There was clearly more to this story than he had heard as a child. "But your mate, she—"

"I said we will not speak of her."

 _What am I missing?_ thought Garrosh. An honorable death should be celebrated, even if the warrior had fallen in a lost battle. _Unless…_

Memories of Garrosh's youth rushed back to him. Day after day, filled with guilt and shame, bearing a name he had thought cursed. _We are not so different. Not so different at all._

"I understand how you feel." Garrosh chose his words carefully. "My father died with his axe buried in his enemy's chest. A good death. But the path that led him there was paved with dishonor and was born from a single wrong decision. For too long I lived with rage toward him. It was wasted anger. Your mate's death and your clan's moment of weakness may still cause you pain, but the son she gave you—"

"My son? She never gave me a son."

Grommash was staring into Garrosh's eyes, weighing him, judging him. Garrosh did not even allow himself to blink. "I did not know that," was all he said.

 _Kairoz._ Garrosh felt a cheek muscle jump. _Counting blades of grass._ He took a moment to relish the memory of carving out the dragon's middle, feeling Kairoz's hot blood flow over his hands. It calmed him. Deep breaths. _I was never born on this world._ _Grommash was never a father._ _Is this what the bronze dragon meant by "the perfect timeway"?_

Garrosh readied his wits. _It is time to tell him why I'm here._ "But I will ask you, Chief Hellscream…"

"…if you could go back and save her, wouldn't you?" the stranger asked. "I would. My father had an honorable heart. He was misled. He deserved a better legacy. Perhaps Golka deserves one too."

… _don't you see it's too late? End it!_

Legacy. Grommash's scowl deepened. "Words are wind. Unless you _can_ take me back, I am through speaking of her," he said. _Golka._ He hadn't allowed himself to speak her name for a long time. How had the stranger known it?

The other orc reached behind his back. "I cannot help you go back, but I can help you look forward." He withdrew a cloth bundle, unwrapping it. A glass shard with jagged edges lay within. He set it down between them. "This is how you will avoid making your own unforgiveable mistake."

Grommash didn't touch it. "You were carrying this the entire time?"

"Yes, Chief Hellscream."

It had an edge that could kill, if wielded by a motivated orc. _And you didn't use it even when four orcs were trying to kick the life out of you?_ Few would have had such restraint. "What is it?"

The stranger smiled. "A friend called it a… glint of time. He thought its edges were too sharp, so now I have it." He rapped a knuckle on the shard. The sound was almost musical. "This will prove my words."

"Then speak."

"Let me describe something. Weapons." The stranger's eyes gleamed.

Grommash listened. The stranger spoke of magical energy concentrated into an explosive moment, a "mana bomb." Skilled creatures of power called "sorcerers" could hone and refine it until it had the potential to wipe out an entire clan in an instant.

"Such a weapon exists," the stranger said.

He continued, describing armaments beyond belief. Devices of metal and fire that could blast apart solid rock, spinning blades large enough to shred enemies with the slightest touch, siege weapons that could be used by land or by sea. "Such weapons exist."

"I've never seen them," Grommash said.

"Not yet," the stranger said, "but I can teach you how to build them, how to use them, how enemies might counter them. But the Warsongs cannot build them alone. You will need other clans, their resources and skills."

Grommash's eyes narrowed. "Then I'd rather not have them. Why would I ever want to give the other clans the means to wipe out my people in a single, treacherous attack?" _Joining Warsong to other clans can only end badly for us all._ He gestured beyond the tent walls. "We have the most fertile parts of Nagrand, and with them, enough food, shelter, and hunting to last for years. No clan has the spine to challenge us. They know they would pay dearly."

"So that is how the Warsongs live now? Complacent and satisfied with what they have? Wanting nothing more?" The stranger's mouth twitched into a shadow of a smile.

The words bit deep, yet Grommash felt no anger. The glut of mak'rogahn matches proved that his people were anything but satisfied. Odd that the stranger had such insight. _"Wanting more_ is a long, long road from needing your impossible weapons."

… _give me the warrior's death I deserve…_

Grommash ruthlessly shoved her voice away. Why did the stranger keep bringing her to mind? Her memory only reminded him of his clan's shame, yet it wouldn't stay buried.

"True. But you needn't fear the other clans. They won't turn against you, Hellscream." The torch's light shimmered in the stranger's eyes. "You would use these weapons against a common foe."

"Who?" The answer was immediately obvious, and he laughed. " _The draenei?_ Are you one of Gul'dan's disciples? He speaks of such things." Gul'dan had made quiet inquiries to Hellscream, and almost certainly to the other clan chieftains, suggesting he had found a new source of power that eclipsed the shamanic arts. This power, Gul'dan claimed, might prove critical in defeating the draenei. Grommash wasn't yet convinced those blue-skinned creatures were dangerous, but Gul'dan's visions were certainly unsettling. "Is that his secret power, stranger? Are you building these weapons on his behalf?"

"No, Chief Hellscream. I have never met Gul'dan…"

"…but my weapons will stop him," Garrosh said harshly.

The flames on the torch popped and crackled. No other sound rang through the tent save the soft rustle of the walls in the breeze. Garrosh could see suspicion in his father's gaze. Not suspicion of Gul'dan. Of Garrosh.

"Stop Gul'dan. From what?"

"Convincing you and every other orc to become slaves," Garrosh said. "Gul'dan will start a war the orcs cannot win alone. He will bring the clans together and offer them a gift, one that would guarantee victory. On that day—"

Grommash interrupted. "What gift?"

It was dangerous to speak over any clan chief, but Garrosh pressed on. His anger at Gul'dan spilled into his words. " _On that day_ , Chief Hellscream, you will be the first to accept this gift, not because you are weak but because you would not let any other orc take such a risk first." Garrosh's eyes twitched, and his voice barely rose above a whisper. "This gift will cost you everything. Your thoughts, your mind, your will… all playthings of your new, unseen masters. My father was deceived in such a way. I am here to make sure you are not."

One of his father's brows rose. "If what you say is true," he said, though it was clear Grommash didn't believe it yet, "then there is no need for your new weapons. The old ones are capable of carving out Gul'dan's heart. An easy end."

 _Easier than the traitor deserves._ "Gul'dan is a puppet. Kill him, and his masters will find another vassal, perhaps generations from now, when I and you and all others who remember him are gone," Garrosh said. "They have long memories, and they are patient when they need to be. No. We will not give them the chance to regroup. We will bait them, expose them, and crush them."

Grommash let out a long breath. "You speak of impossible dangers, stranger. I'm destined to be tricked by an enemy I've never known, who offers me a power I cannot imagine, and the way to avoid this fate is to use weapons I've never seen?" He shook his head. "Words are wind. How do you plan to prove this to me? The shard?" He nodded down at the odd, curved piece of glass resting between them.

Garrosh nodded. "Yes, Chief Hellscream."

"How?"

Garrosh had wondered that himself. In truth, all he had was a guess. But it was a good guess. Growing up in the ruined, shattered Draenor, he had visited a sacred place often, begging the spirits for answers and guidance. They had not answered him for years.

Then Thrall had arrived, and the spirits had shown Garrosh how his father had redeemed himself. That moment had set him on a new path.

"I would like to take the shard to the Stones of Prophecy," Garrosh said. "My own fate was changed by the spirits of Nagrand. I believe yours will be, too."

Grommash scratched his chin. The Stones of Prophecy _._

Many shaman from different clans had made pilgrimages to those standing stones, yet few received answers from the spirits who dwelled there. _Only those with thunder in their hearts receive guidance through the storms of fate,_ went the old saying. Grommash had met the wise elder shaman who watched over the site, but he had never bothered to visit the place himself. He was no Bleeding Hollow chieftain who needed to mutilate himself to catch a glimpse of his destiny. He preferred to believe his fate was in his own hands.

Yet this stranger claimed the spirits had guided him. _Interesting._ "You are a shaman?" Grommash asked.

"No."

"You can commune with the elements?" he pressed.

"No, Chief Hellscream, but I believe they will aid you," the stranger said.

"Why?"

"The destiny of all who live on this world rests on your shoulders. Not just the orcs'. The elements will respond to our need."

"And if they don't?" Grommash asked.

The stranger didn't hesitate. "Take my head. I will have no further need of it."

Grommash slowly lifted Gorehowl and placed its edge on the stranger's neck again. The other orc's eyes met his, unblinking. "That is a very dangerous price to offer, stranger," Grommash said.

" _Lok-tar ogar._ If there is no convincing you, I have failed."

Grommash lowered his axe and slipped deep into thought. The stranger was a walking mystery. A whirlwind of questions spun through Grommash's mind, yet he voiced none of them. Questions could come later.

What was truly important?

Destiny? Slavery? Honor? Will?

Weakness.

 _… don't you see it's too late? End it!_

Grommash closed his eyes. Weakness. That was the key. This stranger, the one strong enough to overcome four Warsong warriors while bound, the one who fought as though he had a Hellscream's heart, was warning Grommash about _weakness,_ and he claimed he could prove it. He was wagering his life on it.

He could tolerate this stranger a little while longer to know the truth. The Warsong must never be weak again.

 _The heart of a Warsong means nothing if you have the brains of an ogre,_ Grommash had said earlier. Grommash had learned that lesson the hard way. He had been so bent on proving his will that he had run blindly into a fight he could not win. An unseen enemy had been waiting for—no, had been _counting_ on—his recklessness.

 _… I am done…_

Grommash opened his eyes and smiled. "We will walk together to the Stones of Prophecy, stranger, and I will hold you to your promise," he said.

The other orc looked gratified. "I'm glad."

The clan chief eyed the stranger's bumps and bruises. "Do you have the strength to keep up?"

"Yes."

Grommash rose to his feet. He glanced out of the tent flaps and saw the first light of dawn creeping above the horizon. "The stones are not terribly far away, and we have much to talk about. If this danger is real, how could I possibly convince the other clans? I am not beloved by many outside the Warsong, stranger."

The other orc stood as well. "But you command their respect, and you will have things to offer them. Spoils of war beyond imagining…"

They stepped together into the shifting hues of the morning's light, a smile tugging the corners of the stranger's lips.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The spirits at the Stones of Prophecy had been unsettled for days.

For an evening and a morning, they had panicked. _Fate is twisted. Someone has come. Events are already changing._ The chatter had since dwindled to confused, scattered murmurs.

Elder Zhanak had seen worse. In his decades of watching over the stones, he had grown to understand that the elements were not peaceful but energetic, not passive but adaptive. Sometimes they grew angry. Sometimes they grew fearful. Sometimes they wanted to talk. Not today. Not to Zhanak, certainly not to any pilgrims. He accepted it—what else could he do?—and sat in the shade, meditating, glimpsing an occasional fragment of the elements' unease.

 _Twisted and turned. Does not belong here. Who is he? Who is he?_

Such talk did not frighten him. Fate was a delicate thing. Sometimes the spirits would deign to provide a glimpse of what might be—might be—or what had come before, but they could not plot out the footsteps of any orc, even if they wanted to. The elements could only speak of what they knew, and they did not know everything.

A whisper guided him back to the world. "Elder Zhanak." It was one of the shaman apprentices. "Pilgrims are arriving."

Zhanak didn't bother opening his eyes. His sight had been declining for three decades, and anything farther than two arms' length was a mere smudge of light and shadow. But when the elements were your ally, waning senses were not so crippling. "Three of them, yes?"

"Four."

Zhanak frowned. The spirits were aware of only _three_ orcs approaching. "You're certain?"

"One is Chief Grommash Hellscream. He has two Warsong guards. I do not recognize the fourth," the apprentice said.

"I see." Zhanak raised a gnarled hand. "Please, help me up." The apprentice carefully pulled him to his feet. Weak knees trembled for a moment but held. The shaman nodded, satisfied. His walking stick would keep him upright for long enough. "You should step away, young one."

"No."

"I am not asking," Zhanak said gently. "Hellscream and I understand each other, but today will be a little different, I think. He may not be pleased when I tell him to leave. I have nothing to fear from him. He could take my head, but what would he truly steal but the little time I have left? He would take much more from you. Go." The apprentice hesitated but finally stepped away.

Zhanak stood alone and waited for the Warsongs—and their strange guest—to arrive. He began to listen closely, very closely indeed, as the spirits' murmurs grew louder and louder.

 _It is he. He is here. He is here. HE IS HERE._

The spirits were panicking again. Zhanak's hands tightened on his walking stick. _Fate is a delicate thing,_ he thought grimly. _Let's see if we can protect it today._

"The Blackrock clan is not so welcoming, stranger," said Grommash Hellscream. He stepped around a small rock in the middle of the path. Two Warsong guards trailed behind him by a few respectful paces. "Neither is the Shattered Hand clan. They will want more than trinkets and promises."

"Once they are convinced that another world is for the taking, they will only want a greater share of the spoils. You won't have to give up Nagrand," Garrosh said. "There is a place called Ironforge—the Blackrocks will sacrifice much to claim it. The Shattered Hand? Give them the land near a place called Sen'jin Village. I will even help them take it." _And I will enjoy it._

Garrosh kept his glee hidden. His father was seriously considering his words. Already Grommash was contemplating ways to shepherd a united orc people, a Horde. _I suppose I should thank you, Kairoz,_ Garrosh thought. "And if that is not enough for the moment," he added, "tell them about the marvels we'll plunder from the draenei."

"You said they were not the threat Gul'dan claims," Grommash said.

"They aren't, but they will stand in the way eventually. Better to deal with them sooner than later. You will see," Garrosh said.

Grommash didn't look convinced. "Perhaps." He fell silent as they finally topped the last rise. The Stones of Prophecy were only a short distance away.

An orc was waiting for them, standing next to a nearby tree. "Elder Zhanak," the clan chief called, "it is good to see you again."

The old orc, his hands twisted and gnarled with age, leaned heavily on a stick. "It has been too many seasons since I've seen you last, Chief Hellscream, but words of your conquests have reached my ears. You've brought much honor to the Warsongs," he said with warmth and respect.

Garrosh stepped forward. _If my father is friends with him, I should be, too._ "Greetings, elder. I have journeyed a long way and—"

The elder cut him off. "I know." The warmth was gone. "What is your name?"

"I come as a stranger and nothing more."

 _"What is your name, outsider?_ " The venom in Zhanak's voice left Garrosh speechless. The elder raised a crooked finger and said, "You do not belong here. The spirits _loathe_ your presence. You bring chaos to this world merely by existing."

Garrosh glanced at his father and saw a veil of doubt drop over his eyes. _This old shaman could ruin everything_. "I am indeed from a land far away, but—"

"I can smell your lies before you speak, outsider." The shaman was actually hissing with fury _._ He took slow, deliberate steps forward, staring directly into Garrosh's face, veins standing out against his wrinkled skin. "Fate itself _retches_. You intend to topple everything about this world."

An oppressive presence seemed to weigh down on Garrosh's mind. The spirits really _did_ loathe him. _If you knew what I gladly did to your brethren in Durotar, you would strike me down on the spot._ He reached behind his back for the shard, quickly unwrapping it. "This will prove—"

The shaman slapped it out of Garrosh's grip. "I do not care for your vile tricks," Zhanak said, voice rising. He had cut his hand badly on the shard's jagged edges but did not seem to notice his blood dripping to the ground. "Chief Hellscream, it will save you untold pain and heartache to kill this obscenity without delay. His every step will lead to the deaths of countless innocents. Watch. He will deny it."

"I deny nothing," Garrosh snarled. He pointed toward the shard, lying in the grass. "I _will_ topple everything. I must. That will show you why."

"From his own mouth, he condemns himself," Zhanak said softly. "Kill him. Kill him now."

"Do you believe there could be a fate worse than death, elder?" Garrosh struggled to keep a respectful tone. The slightest sign of contempt might turn his father against him. "I do not bring peace. I bring war. Chaos. Death. Each of us could die in agony a thousand times over, and it would be a fair price to avoid what fate has decreed for all orcs."

"Elder Zhanak," Grommash said, "this stranger claims that all orcs will soon fall into enslavement."

"What must be, must be," Zhanak said.

With that one statement, Garrosh knew he had an opening. "No. I will not sit idle and wait for oblivion." Garrosh turned to Grommash, imploring. "Neither will you. I know it."

"Zhanak," Grommash said, "I must see for myself. If he has found… weakness… within our people, it must be corrected."

Zhanak shook his head. "The spirits will not speak with you today."

"I have the right to ask."

"But he doesn't." Zhanak pointed at Garrosh again. "Insist on bringing him with you, and I will stand in your way. You will have to kill me."

Garrosh resisted the urge to break the elder's finger off. _I will enjoy your death, you senile halfwit,_ he thought. "I will stay here with the elder, Chief Hellscream. Take the shard. Speak with the spirits. This is too important to delay."

Grommash stood silent for a long moment, weighing Garrosh with his gaze. "Elder Zhanak, I must do this. I must know for certain."

Zhanak's expression screwed up into a grimace, as though he tasted something foul. "Very well. Get it over with."

Grommash carefully picked up the glass shard. "You, stay here," he said to the male Warsong guard. To the female, he said, "Accompany me." They walked down the path toward the standing stones.

Garrosh said not a word. He kept his eyes on his father, ignoring the poisonous glare from the elder. The remaining Warsong guard was watching Garrosh closely.

"Should it go badly for you," the guard said, "don't run. It will be much, much easier for you if you accept your fate."

"It may go badly for me, but if I can't change his fate, it will go worse for you," Garrosh said, "and I have no intention of seeing it happen."

The guard grunted. Garrosh stared at the stones. A dead weight settled in his stomach.

 _It's out of my hands now._

Grommash stepped into the center of the stone ring after handing Gorehowl to his guard. "Do not disturb me, and do not lose that," he told her.

"Yes, Chief Hellscream."

The air was alive with power. Each of Grommash's movements seemed to disturb the spirits. Zhanak had not been lying—they _hated_ the stranger. Perhaps that meant there was no hope at all to get any answers. _But the stranger will pay the price for that, not I,_ Grommash thought grimly. It would be a shame to remove such a remarkable orc's head, but a promise was a promise.

Grommash held the glass shard flat in both palms and inspected it closely. There were tiny pinpricks of bronze light shimmering throughout the glass, like small grains of sand trapped within its mass. _A fascinating object._

Perhaps there was some traditional way to greet the spirits. If so, Grommash didn't know it. He would be direct. If they didn't respond, so be it. "The stranger believes the fate of this world rests upon my choices," Grommash said, lifting the glass. "He also claims the proof lies within this. Prove him wrong and he will die here. Show me the truth, one way or the other."

The air swirled. Small motes of fire, droplets of water, and specks of rock were caught in a vortex of rushing wind bearing down on the shard.

Grommash didn't flinch as power filled the shard, even as a sharp light stung his eyes and a mist rose among the Stones of Prophecy, and suddenly Grommash was carried away—

In a blink of an eye, Grommash vanished. A solid wall of mist, like no fog Garrosh had ever seen—certainly not when Thrall had shown him a vision—filled the circle of standing stones. The guard at the edge of the stones leaned left and right, trying to spot the clan chief through the haze.

The guard near Garrosh tensed up. "If you've killed our chieftain, stranger, you will die next," he snapped.

Garrosh shook his head. "He's fine." His words belied the sudden fear that seized his heart. How would the spirits react upon glimpsing another world, another time? Would they panic? _Might_ they kill Grommash? "This is all as I expected." _This has to work._ Confidence. He needed to show confidence.

Light suddenly shone within the mist.

Elder Zhanak cried out, "No!"

The other two orcs turned. The shaman had collapsed to the ground. "No!" he screamed again. "This must not be!" The guard knelt next to him, holding him by the shoulders as the old orc quivered and convulsed.

 _He's seeing what my father is seeing._ That oppressive feeling of disgust and hatred lifted away. _So are the spirits._ And they were as horrified as elder Zhanak.

Garrosh turned back toward the Stones of Prophecy, and waited.

—days and weeks and months rushed past with each blink. Grommash stared in awe.

 _It was all true._ _Everything the stranger said was true._

A war the orcs could not win. The blue blood of the draenei and the dark crimson blood of orcs mingling together on the battlefield. The terrifying numbers of a united orc people, far beyond anything the Warsong could ever have mustered alone. _This is the Horde._ Grommash could scarcely conceive of its power. The stranger had not even come close to describing its potential.

Time continued to whirl past. He saw the slow decay of the land as a new power—warlocks—was embraced. He saw orcish skin changing color, patches of green appearing even on those who never touched the corrupted energy.

He saw Gul'dan's "miracle," a gift of untold might from an unseen benefactor. And, yes… Grommash was the one who strode forward and drank the gift first.

But the stranger had been wrong. Grommash cared little for the danger to other orcs. He would be first because he would not ignore a single thought: _None will be stronger than I. Not for a moment. I will never be weak._

Hellscream stared into the mist of prophecy and watched himself drink the glowing liquid and felt its effects as keenly as if he were there. He felt his body transform. He felt the tingling fury as his skin turned entirely green. He felt the power encompass all that he was.

 _"I feel… magnificent!"_ he shouted in the vision. _"Give me draenei flesh to tear and rip! Draenei blood on my face… I will drink it down until I can hold no more! Give me their blood!"_

It _was_ magnificent.

And it was wrong. His thoughts were no longer his own. He could feel that, too.

The mist carried him forward.

The elder shaman cried out again. " _Must not be!_ " He was quaking, flailing, his eyes squeezed closed. Spittle dripped from the corner of his lips.

The Warsong guard kept glancing toward the Stones of Prophecy. "Is he dying? Is Hellscream?" he asked.

Garrosh gestured down the road. "Go. I will stay here. If need be, pull Hellscream free of the mist."

The guard needed no further encouragement. He sprinted toward the stones. Garrosh knelt down next to Zhanak, feeling a strange sense of relief. "Do you understand?" he asked the elder. "This is why I traveled here. To stop _this_."

The shaman clutched his chest, fingers digging into the skin just above his heart as he writhed and muttered. The gash on his palm, where he had cut himself on the shard, left red streaks across his robe. "Not meant to be. Must not happen. Not meant to be. Must not happen." His breaths came shallow and quick. He opened his eyes. "Still hope. Redemption. _Redemption._ "

"Yes," Garrosh said softly. "Redemption. That is why I'm here." He grasped one of the old orc's arms and felt the racing, fluttering heartbeat. Was he dying? Possibly. "I will give our people redemption."

Zhanak didn't seem to hear. "Hellscream has the heart. The heart to change it all."

"Yes," Garrosh agreed.

"The heart to resist. To fight. To unite all orcs. To lead."

Garrosh sat cross-legged and propped up the shaman's head on his lap. "Yes. All of those things and more." He gently patted the elder on the shoulder. _At least the old fool understands now._

"Peace… we might see peace…"

Garrosh's hand went still.

 _Lok-tar ogar._ Victory or death. The vision showed both. A victory against the draenei and then the death of this world as fel magic corrupted it all.

The elements themselves would be driven to ruin. Grommash could feel their dismay shaking the Stones of Prophecy. This vision was as surprising to them as it was to him.

Then came another magnificent idea from Gul'dan—invade a new world. Azeroth. The Horde charged through a portal, earning victories, destroying cities, slaughtering all who stood in their way.

The victories didn't last. When defeat came, it was total. The orcs who survived were rounded up and held captive in camps.

And they didn't fight back.

Even those who had been Warsong. _They didn't fight back._ Their corrupted power had vanished, leaving them listless.

 _Our souls. Our souls will be gone._ Grommash wanted to weep.

Zhanak's eyes focused again on Garrosh's face. "You've seen. You know. A united people. Protecting one another. Glorious. Hellscream could lead his people there. He has the heart. Glorious…"

"That is the Horde, elder," Garrosh said.

"Hellscream can _bear it._ He can overcome it. The corruption will not be the end." Tears streamed down Zhanak's face. His voice was laced with joy and hope. "One world in ruins, but the other stronger than ever. Hellscream's sacrifice saves us all. You've seen it…"

The vision took him again and he began to tremble anew.

Garrosh glanced around. The two guards were pacing at the edge of the mist, clearly debating whether to interrupt the vision. Nobody else was in sight. If this shaman had caretakers or apprentices, they were not nearby.

"I have seen it, elder," Garrosh said. He reached down, pinching the old shaman's nostrils shut with one hand and pressing the other firmly across his lips. "And I will not see it again."

Muffled grunts escaped around Garrosh's fingers, yet the shaman could bring no air into his lungs. Zhanak's hands clawed at Garrosh.

"The ancestors will welcome you home," Garrosh murmured, staring straight ahead.

He waited for the muffled grunts and the squirming and the heartbeat to go quiet. They did. Still he kept his hands in place for a thirty count.

Then he gently laid the shaman down. "The ancestors _will_ welcome you home," Garrosh said again, meaning it. The elder had commanded respect even from Grommash Hellscream. It was a shame he needed to die.

Garrosh strode down toward the Stones of Prophecy. Perhaps the elements would be enraged by what he had just done. Or perhaps they had not seen anything at all. The vision seemed to have enthralled them.

 _And that reminds me…_

Gorehowl was in the arms of one of Grommash's guards. Garrosh smiled and reached for it.

Captivity. Horror. Death. Even the orcs outside the camps could barely scavenge an existence on this unfamiliar world. Even Grommash Hellscream, the orc with the iron will, the orc with the giant's heart, the fearsome leader of the Warsong… he fought a losing battle against lethargy and despair, living his life hiding from the orcs' conquerors, secretly longing for death.

His thoughts mirrored her voice. Golka's voice. He finally understood. She had not been weak. Not for a moment. How had he not seen that?

… _give me the warrior's death I deserve…_

 _"This cannot be!"_ Grommash howled. _"This must not be!"_

The elements echoed his emotions. _Must. Not. Be._ The demonic taint would nearly eradicate them as well. They would all suffer together.

 _This must not be. Ever._ Grommash felt conviction sinking into his bones. Conviction and anger. _My clan will never fall to such depths. Any price to avoid this fate._

 _Any._

The vision continued. A new orc, raised by humans, was forced to fight for their amusement. Strong though he was, he was humiliated and beaten constantly, even given the name _Thrall_. But soon he dreamed of escape, and—

"You fools, pull him out!"

The voice came from outside the vision. Grommash ignored it. What could be more important than this? He watched as the mist showed the young orc learning to read and—

"It killed the shaman! We have to stop this vision now!"

The handle of Gorehowl entered his eyesight—his _real_ eyesight—and swung downward. Pain shot through Grommash's wrist. His hand opened by reflex, and the shard of glass that had channeled such horrifying visions fell to the ground. The mists vanished. The sights and sounds disappeared.

It was over.

Grommash fell to his knees, gasping.

"Chief Hellscream!" The stranger was kneeling at his side. He held Gorehowl. "Are you well?"

Grommash slowly regained his composure. Very slowly. He did not look up until his breathing had calmed. The air continued to swirl around them. The elements were distressed.

Finally, Grommash stood. "Give me that," he said, extending his hand. The stranger handed over Gorehowl. "Why did you interfere?"

The stranger pointed past the edge of the stones, toward the tree where the shaman was waiting. "The vision killed the elder, Hellscream," he said. "I never imagined it could be so dangerous. I feared it would kill you too."

"His heart could not bear to see what I saw." Grommash seized the stranger by the throat and hurled him backward against one of the stones. An instant later, Grommash placed Gorehowl against his neck. "What happened next?"

"What?" the stranger asked.

"I saw slavery and death. _That cannot be how it ended._ " The edge of Gorehowl pressed deep, just shy of breaking skin. "What happened to me? What happened to my clan?"

"You fought to the end, Hellscream. You and others." That sounded like an admission the stranger didn't want to make. "But it was too late. Our hearts had been ripped out. Do you see now? The price for Gul'dan's power is—"

"Everything," Grommash interrupted. His voice was hoarse. Slowly he pulled Gorehowl away. "It will cost us everything."

"Yes. But you saw something else, Hellscream."

Grommash's eyes were haunted. "What?"

"You saw the might of unity," the stranger said quietly. "All orcs marching under one banner. Imagine that with no masters. No corruption. _Imagine it._ A Horde with Warsong leadership. What limits would there be? What world could stand against us?"

Grommash turned away. His mind still reeled. "Weakness. I thought myself strong, and that would have led me to ruin." _Oh, Golka. I vow I will have your strength. If I fall, I will fall in battle... I will spill oceans of blood to avoid the fate the stranger has shown me. Even my own. I swear it._

"Yes, Chief Hellscream," the stranger said. "But now you know what you face. There are enemies waiting to enslave us. Gul'dan's masters. Those on this other world. Who else but you could rise to such a challenge? Who else but you could be a father to all clans?"

 _Nobody. Nobody else._ None but he could know the sheer horror of their fate. None but he would do anything to avoid it.

"This other world conquered us. They are strong. We must be stronger." Grommash felt his soul roar. _I will be stronger._ "We may fail, stranger, but if so, we will die trying, won't we?"

 _"Lok-tar ogar,_ " the stranger said.

The two Warsong guards repeated it softly. _"Lok-tar ogar._ "

Grommash lifted Gorehowl to eye level, inspecting his reflection in the polished metal. "We will never be slaves. Not on this world or any other." _Any price to avoid this fate,_ he thought again. Grommash looked at his reflection and then over to the stranger. "You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

 _Her,_ Grommash didn't say out loud. It was impossible. But had he not just seen the impossible with his own eyes? "It doesn't matter. How long do we have, stranger?"

"Months. Beyond that, I do not know."

"This must be kept hidden from Gul'dan. We want him blind until the day comes." He turned toward the two guards. "Run back to camp. Tell our scouts to prepare quickly. We will need to send messages to all the other clans in secret. Go!"

They did not hesitate. Grommash and the stranger watched them sprint away.

"We must warn them not to even _consider_ touching Gul'dan's new power," Grommash grunted. "This will not be easy."

"Indeed."

Grommash gave the stranger a long look. "Will you fight with the Warsong?"

"To the death."

"I thought so," the clan chief said. "You indeed have the heart of a Warsong. Stay by my side. We have a long road ahead of us."

The stranger's eyes gleamed.

"I will enjoy every step," he said.

* * *

 **There review and follow. See Ya**


	2. Changing Destiny

**Welcome to the second chapter and a little introduction to the main character of the story.**

* * *

 _Name: Galmak Highmaul_

 _Age: 28_

 _Race: Half orc-half ogre_

 _Personality: In addition to his calculating tactics, cool-minded control, and fierce loyalty, Galmak has outwardly shown a sense of integrity normally characterized by the horde agenda. During situations of dwindling odds, Galmak considers all possibilities within battle, and is wary of the potential consequences of hasty decisions. Overall like his mixed heritage he enjoys battle and will and will fight to the bitter end._

 _Appearance: fs71/PRE/i/2014/043/1/f/rexxar_and_first_friend_by_hi__

 _Class: warrior_

 _Preferred weapon: /threads/1505129-New-Fiery-Mechanical-Mount-Coming-Soon-Flying-in-Warlords-of-Draenor_

 _Special abilities: [Anger Management], Blood fury [Gladiator's Resolve]_

 _Strengths: Has inhuman strength, top dexterity, and limitless stamina; all what it is needed in a warrior and cannot be beaten head on especially in one on one combat._

 _Weaknesses: Can be easily flanked and can easily be beaten in long rage combat._

 _Biography: Son of an ogre father who died the next day after his orc mother conceived him on the two's last night together before a raid. Spending a lot of time honing his skill to become an elite he is mostly proud of his orcish heritage though he knows his ogre traits give him an advantage. He's been waiting to prove himself on the front lines and take on the Dranei but, never got the chance. However with rumors of a stranger from a different world warning the clans of a horrible fate and a way to become a true pure horde Galmak is ready to prove himself to the chieftains and become a great warlord._

 _Love interest: Slyvannas Windrunner, Yrel, and Jaina Poudmore_

 _Anything else: He's more of an independent loyal to all the clans and will serve them no matter what and will do whatever is necessary._

 **Now onto the story.**

It was late in Nagrand as both Grommash and Gorrash were waiting for the scouts to return with news. The chieftain of the Warsong was drinking out of the wineskin as Garrosh was just sitting thinking of how he will convince the others. His father was tough enough but, he had no even ground with the other chieftains therefore making twice as difficult.

Entering the tent was all the scouts relaying their message to Hellscream as he listened to what they had to report. When they were done they left the tent for the warrior to talk with the stranger. "Well?" Gorrash aked; "They decided to hear us out and agreed to meet us at Darktide Roost" Grom said as they left to prepare for their journey. "I hope you have a way of convincing for they are way less lenient then I am, and will surely kill us both if not swayed" He said.

"I will do it the same as with you and if I fail I die at least knowing that you will not follow the same path as my father did" Gor replied wondering if he will ever tell him the complete truth or keep it hidden.

Grom simply gives a small smirk as he and Gorrash got on their mounts and proceeded to the shores of Shadowmoon Valley.

As they now sail the boat to their location Garrosh could only look in amazement at the island at what it was before the corruption. The place that was floating and filled with fel orcs was now a Mountainous island in water with Rylak hovering over it. Now the son of Hellscream was determined as ever to prevent the world from falling into the burning legions' hands and will do so while getting his revenge on Azeroth as well. The two got off the boat and set everything up while waiting for the rest of the chieftains to arrive.

Once that was done the spot looked adequate enough just a large abode with a fire and seats. One by one the orcs entered each one Garrosh knew well. First was Kargath Bladefist of the Shattered Hand: uncorrupted or not Kargath was the same on the inside a hate filled and sadistic orc that relishes in bloodshed. It was strange remembering when his Kargath called him and the rest of the Mag'har weak and will now be fighting with them if everything goes according to plan. Now not a fel he could see a much more pale, savage, and vicious version then when he was cursed.

Next was Blackhand The Destroyer the ambitious and cruel weaponmaster of the Blackrock Clan. Strategic as he is narcissistic he is a vital part to this new horde, more importantly its strength. With him and his clan producing the weapons of his time they will be force to be reckoned with; that alone is reason enough to tolerate him until they can at least take the territory of the goblins and dwarves so that production could increase.

After that was Kilrogg Deadeye of the Bleeding Hollow a legend in Garrosh's time and he shall be even greater in this one. At first the clan was hiding like cowards but, thanks to him taking command after seeing his death him and the clan took back what was theirs by force. Now back in their prime they would make an excellent ally against their enemies. He wondered how this younger version would differ from the older and wiser version that fell a long time ago.

Once all four chief sat down Grom begins to speak, "my fellow cheiftans I bring news on our ally Gul'dan' the gift he so calls will corrupt us taking away everything we orcs are proud of. We must unite and stand against this traitor and his masters and become the warlords we were meant to be" Grom said; the only sound was the flames crackling.

The other orcs only laughed at the Warsongs speech with hearty vigor and gave their retort. "You better be glad you have a sense of humor or you wouldn't be standing here now Hellscream" Blackhand said as he was now being serous. "I am not being funny Blackhand for I have seen it myself at the stones of prophecy. We will be enslaved and become twisted versions of what we used to be only to meet our ends eventually, therefore making our sacrifice in vain. But there is a way to avoid this." Grom said with importance and certainty in his voice as he gave the floor to Garrosh.

"I have come from a world that has made the same decision you all have made and I tell you it is damnation. However it did show how strong it can be as united force, one that is virtuous and our own masters. Together we can rule not only Draenor but, other worlds including the one I came from and destroy the ones who think they can make us their playthings" he said. "And what makes you so sure that we will succeed where your race have failed" Kargath sneered as Gorrash kept a solid face and placed papers on the ground for the four to look at. Blackhand saw them as blueprints for weapons, armor, siege devices, and war machines; some of them looked as if some that not even the weapon master himself could think of.

"These are the weapons from my world that will give us the edge we need which is why we will need Blackhand's assistance. But if you still remain unconvinced I suggest this: me and Hellscream will go meet with Gul'dan as planned and a few men from each clan will join us and witness the transaction. Once the warlock's intentions are revealed and the battle is over your men will return and tell you of what has transpired; if you are convinced then you will return and discuss more" Gorrash said to the three.

"What makes you think we'll believe you?" Kilrogg demanded; "I have nothing else to lose but, my life and if this proves folly then it is yours to give, and as a show of good faith" Garrosh then gave Blackhand one of the schematics he's been holding. The three chieftains were surprised that the stranger would just give away this important piece of info for nothing in return. The three discussed quietly between themselves and have made a decision. "Very well, stranger we will agree to your plan and if this proves to be a trick we will come for your head. "It is not and if you want get to him you'll have to go through me as well" pronounced Grommash surprising the other orc that he will stand by his side even without knowing that he is his own flesh and blood. With that the Cheiftains and the two Hellscreams left the roost and prepared for the turning point in history.

Back in Nargrand after a few days since the meeting the two are ready to face gul'dan and his demonic master. "Once Gul'Dan offers you the demons blood you will reject publicy making Mannoroth reveal himself and that is when we strike" Garrosh explained as Grom listened. Soon the representatives from the other clans came with the ones from Blackrock carrying something. "consider this a token of good faith from Chief Blackhand" said the orc as he removed the cover to reveal an Iron Star weapon. Garosh game a dark smirk knowing that this will be crucial in killing the demon without his father having to sacrifice himself.

"Warsong! Prepare to face destiny!" Grommash commanded as the set out to the mountains. One of the orcs following them was trying to get his weapon ready glad that he finally gets the chance to prove himself. "You youngblood help transport the weapon" said a commanding orc as the warrior runs up to the Iron Star and helps move it to their destination.

 _ **(Just play the Cinematic Trailer, because I'm not gonna write something that you all can obviously see in CGI)**_

As they returned back to camp they saw the three cheiftans along with some new ones: Ner'Zhul Elder Shaman of the Shadowmoon Clan that was turned into the spectral the Lich King. Here is uncoruppted and as wise and cunning as the ex-war chief remembered.

Standing a few feet away from him was and elderly orc that he did not recognized but knew that he was warlord. He may be here wishing to join the horde as well.

Grommash went to the highest point of the settlement and began his speech."Warriors you have seen what we can do as we just smite our supposed master and now has his follower to help with our goals. From this moment on I call for an pact of the clans under one banner; from this moment we will be a horde that conquer everything in our path." He said getting roars from the orcs. "Let it be called the Iron Horde in honor of our Warchief Grommash Hellscream for just as his will our bond will be iron-clad!" said Garrosh as the rest yelled in agreement for Grommash to be the leader of the Horde. "Very well I extend this to all the clans, who wishes to join us!" Grom bellowed.

"The Blackrock will both arm and fight alongside you!" Blackhand declared as the clan lifted their weapons.

"The Bleeding Hollow will fight to the death for this vision!" Kilrogg stated as his kinsmen let out battle cries.  
"The Shattered Hand will inflict pain and suffering for those who deny us our retribution!" Kargath screamed as the former slaver showed their fervor.

"The blades of the Burning Blade Clan are yours to command Hellscream" the leader who is Dharl avowed as the clans weapons were set ablaze.

"Anyone who stands against will perish, so join or die!" Grom said as he eyed the shaman knowing what he stands for. Having no choice Ner'Zhul joins them as Grom made one final statement.

"With me now being Warcheif someone must lead the Warsong clan I could only think of one person. He traveled from his world to help us avoid the fate that befell is people. Without him we would have never been free to follow our own destiny and not have the means to expand ourselves. He has the heart of warsong and fight likes the best, he understands our culture and traditions while, also values honor above all else. For those reasons I declare Garrosh the new Cheiftain of the Warsong clan." He said as the mysterious orc rose to the stand Grommash showed his gratitude by giving him his axe Gorehowl. The ex-warcheif was silent at how different this was then when it was given to him by Thrall; it being that is was father and his own signature weapon says a lot, and once he regain his bearings he says his peace.

"My fellow horde this marks a new beginning for all orcs when people look back they will not see us as brutes who rely on dark magic, but as warriors who chose both intellect and viciousness to win. We will conquer this world and the next show who the Conquer race we are: Garrosh finished getting all the clans to cheer for this new horde.

When it was all over the clans celebrated the sounds and scent of feasts, drinking, fighting, and wild sex permeated the air. As such Kilrogg was enjoying the best drink that was offered and looked around till he saw a bandaged orc near the food and approached him. "You what is your name warrior?" he asked. "Galmak Highmaul" the orc answered; "You're no ordinary one are you?" the chief also asked. "I'm only half orc, my father was ogre and died while I was very young" the bandaged warrior said. "How did you get that wound?" Kilrogg was curious since there was barely any fighting in Mannoroth's death. "I was one of the men pushing the iron star and aiming it at the demon before he damaged, if I wasn't unconscious I would have helped chief Hellscream in killing the fiend" Galmak said.

"Are you Warsong?" the one-eyed orc asked. "No, I have no clan though I will serve the Iron Horde however I can!" he declared proudly; "Well then how about you side with my clan for the time being; I can tell you are going to be a great warrior and may even catch the eyes of the other warlords in time" The bleeding Hollow cheiftan said giving the young orc some time to think. "Yes! Of course I would be honored to help you Chief Kilrogg" Galmak said as the Cheiftain only smiled at his new ally while the celebration continued for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **There P.M. if I made any lore or story errors And if you want to be a Beta as well.**


	3. Striking the Iron

**Sorry for the wait my old computer was on the fritz so I had to get a new one. Don't worry I'll get a new one soon and will be able to update in a timely manner. So anyway here's the third chapter don't forget to read and review like you all have been and i'll try to get back to you soon. This is what happen in between the preparement period with the Shadowmoon and when they first start their attack against the Draenei including the first member of Galmak's harem. well enjoy and review.**

* * *

It has been a year since the formation of the Iron Horde and Galmaks induction he has moved up in the ranks. First serving the Bleeding Hollow with offensive maneuvers, then assisting the shattered hand with recruiting more former orc slaves, and his latest feat with securing several deposits for the Blackrock clan so they can produce more weapons. He now looks around his new base of operations after hearing what the chieftain had said:

 _"Your amazing actions have shown us what it means to be a true and free orc. Therefore you have earned this patch of nagrand land; it is from here you will lead a small part of the Iron Horde to victory. COMMANDER"_ Kilrogg said to the new leading Half Orc.

Galmaak was proud of his garrison and what he had: it has a storehouse, salvage yard, Forge, Gladiator's Sanctum, Inn, Barracks, and Bunker. He even got some new armor from the Blackrock as thanks; he looks around to see the many orc soldiers preparing and training for their next task as others were maintaining the buildings. A lone orc enters the garrison and approaches the commander on his mount. "Commander Highmaul Chieftan Ner'zhul wishes your prescence at once" the messenger said before leaving the garrison; Galmaak approached his mount which was a machine which Garrosh called a motorcycle that Blackhand made from one of the schematics that was given to him. Starting the engine he rode out of the garrison and proceeded to Shadowmoon valley.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Reaching the village of the clan he notices several mounts of the Warsong and the Shattered hand present wondering what was going on. Dismounting the bike he entered the tent to see the warchief himself along with Kargath discussing something with the shaman. "What use I have in my Horde for stars-seers and fortune tellers. You better have something that will help the horde" Grommash demanded with iron in his voice. Ner'zhul had nothing to give what the clan already had and it also had to be something that would please Hellscream which would be tough. Figuring he would have no choice but, to forsake the spirits and use the void he was about to offer the Dark Star when the commander spoke up. "We are currently doing research on the Forerunner City, warcheif" Galmaak said getting looks from all the occupants; "who is this ?" Hellscream asked. "This is the new commander that has been rising up in the ranks; the one I said helped with the raid into the largest slave den in ogre territory" Kargath replied as the Warchief approached Galmaak. "I see tell me more about this city" he said while looking interested. "A location abandoned by a long forgotten civilization. It's an underwater networking chamber and rumored to be home to many rare treasures; we can now begin the expidition now that i have the map to its location" Galmaak explained. Grommash rubbed his chin in thought until he looked back at the shaman. "I will approve this if you find something of value for the horde, so you better discover something or ELSE!" he said lowly before leaving along with Kargath. Ner'zhul turned to the commander looking confused, "why did you help?" he asked. "we orcs look after each other; this will earn your your place in the horde while not sacrificing who your clan is" Galmaak replied as he left the tent leaving the Shaman to his thoughts.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

After sailing across the sea for a day they finally reached the entrance which seemed to be some type of pod shaped elevator. Entering the elevator they descended to see a complicated network of various passageways, platforms, and rooms. After traversing the underwater city solving puzzles and escaping traps; one including climbing a sinking silo to the top to avoid drowning. They finally reached the vault lowering the door they entered to see all types of artifacts and mystical objects. Both Ner'zhul and Galmaak looked around to see a few things that caught his eyes: first was was elegantly shaped glass blade, a pair of gauntlets and belt with an intricate seal on it, and lastly a crystal spherical bottle containing a black reddish liquid. The commander took these items and stored them in his pack before joining up with the shaman. "How do we bring the vault to the surface and back to shore?" Ner'zhul asked as they looked around. Galmaak looked till he noticed a giant yellow button in the center of the vault; approaching it he stepped on it causing a console to appear at the far side while revealing a window. The vault detached itself from the city as it transformed into a water vessel after reaching the surface. "Well it seems we have our answer" Galmaak stated as he went to the console and navigated the craft to Shadowmoon.

Once they reached the shores they had the clanmembers take the contents of the vault for study. Soon Grommash returned to see the progress; "well what do you have for me?" he demanded. "The Tower, a powerful force that will will gain victory over our enemies" Ner'Zhul said as he showed Hellscream a parchment containing the details. "Excellent looks like I made the right choice in choosing my chieftains. I will see what we can do about this Tower, your clan gets to live and will be of great aid to the Iron Horde" Grommash said as he left Shaz'gul.

"Thank you for your help commander my clan would not be here today , if it wasn't for your selfless actions" Ner'zhul said to the half-orc. "This may not be the orcish unity you wanted Ner'zhul but, it's the one our race needs from what Garrosh has told us of what we would be facing" was the last thing he said before getting on the Warlord's Deathweel and riding back to the garrison.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

A few weeks later Galmak was joining forces with a battalion consisting of shattered hand and Bleeding Hollow being led Grommash Hellscream. They are on several boats to fight the Draenei at the Temple of Karabor; Galmak was pleased to being on the front lines to fight the Draenei. It was not like he despised or hated the race as matter of fact he respected and honored them as true warriors. "Men let us show our enemies the true power of the orc race" the Warchief bellowed out to his forces as they all cried out ready for battle.

The boat soon reached the shores of the valley and the battle commenced. "Lok'tar Ogar!" the Commander said as his forces charged onto the beach and against the enemy Draenei. The battle was relentless as the opposing forces were neck and neck trying to win the battle. The fighting was quick and brutal. Galmak hacked and slashed his way through nearly fifteen draenei, including three paladins, in about a half hour of bloody fighting. By this time,the main Holy army had mobilized and was attacking in massive waves. Every time, Kilrogg's orcs and the Galmak's enforcers held back the tide, though with every attack their ranks grew thinner. The same question was on everyone's mind. "Where are the siege weapons?" By this time, Galmak had accumulated a score of cuts and bruises, while his soldiers continued to fight on, despite heavy losses. Succumbing to the rhythm of slaughter, Galmak ducked and dodged, slashed and parried, almost without thinking. After nearly three hours of uninterrupted fighting, Filled with rage now that the pain had subsided, Galmak jackknifed to his feet and brought his sword through the exile's body in one vertical sweep. He looked around him.

The horde line was in tatters, the few surviving members still holding their ground. Galmak's own infantry had formed a defensive square around their banner, right in the thick of the fighting. Soon a vindicator appeared behind him, no doubt the commander of this section of troops. Weapon at the ready he was prepared for a intense and hard duel between the two high ranking officers. Except it never did. Seconds after he showed himself, there was a large sound and the warrior imploded into fiery ash leaving nothing behind but, his weapon smoking in the pile. The half-orc turned around. Blackrock the Destroyer stood there on his mount, his hammer held over his shoulder. Behind him was an arsenal of iron horde siege vehicles made possible from the iron star engine. They fired on the enemy line, their power blasting through the formations. "HHHHRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH" roared the Warchief as he gave his clan's signature battlecry as they made their way forward through the scorched field to the temple entrance.

As the doors blasted open the orcs poured through searching the area as both Galmak and Grommash entered. "Search everywhere for anything of follow any Draenei that fight back eliminate any that don't give them to Kargath's men" ordered Grommash as the searched through the large structure. In one room Galmak saw what looked to be a healer's room and saw nothing value; however a figure appeared behind and was about to strike him from behind. It would have been successful if not for the half-orc's gut feeling that something was wrong and saw the second shadow from the corner of his eye. As the figure swung he ducked completely missing the attack and did a back kick sending the figure crashing to the wall. The commander turned to see a female Draenei acolyte sitting on the floor. She seemed to be young with curved-back horn extensions, long white hair, and a thin but nimble body. "Give up you lost" he said only for the female to keep attacking; she charged throwing a punch only for her opponent to grab the wrist and tossed to the other side of the room. She then grabbed a hidden blade and went for stabbing, however it proved futile as he dodged every strike and then disarmed her. She attempted a kick but once again dodged and kicked back to the side but, this time she made a quick recovery and tried another punch only to miss and hit the wall. He got her in a chokehold and spun before letting her go sending her flying into the bed painfully. The acolyte tried to recover except the half-orc wouldn't let that happen again and elbowed both her shoulders, kneed her abdomen, and finally held her against the wall. "You're good but will never be strong enough to beat the iron horde, not now, not ever!" he said before sending her through the and into the hallway. The healer tried to get up only to fall back down unconscious. Galmak left the room and into the hallway as his men approached the two. "Take her away" he said and the orcs took the female away and proceeded to the rest of the temple.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

The battalion returns after the raid though they will be back to finish the job. As they walk through the stronghold Galmak noticed two orcs in cages; judging from their clothing they seem to come from the frostwolf clan. "That's Drek'thar the shaman of the frostwolf, we found him Tanaan trying to spy on us and we bought the Ga'nar from the bladespire ogres for a fair price" said a Bleeding Hollow orc as he saw the commander's curious face. On the other side he saw the Draenei he captured along with what looked to be an Exarch which surprises him.

As they entered the war room Galmak saw Garrosh along with Blackhand. "Blackhand, Garrosh what brings you two here?" asked the Warchief; "we know you are currently trying to take over Draenor but, we thought it would be wise to plan ahead for when we invade the other world known as Azeroth" said Garrosh as he stepped away for the Blackrock chieftan to explain his plan. "Thanks to Garrosh's knowledge of the other world I was able to make a plan of attack. Once the portal is finished we send an advance force to meet up with an ally of Garrosh on the other side. Together they will form the Ironmarch; their objective will be to detonate a massive iron star from within a strategically valuable location. It's a volcano in the Eastern Kingdoms that once erupted will wipe the capitals of the Alliance out paving the way for our invasion" Blackhand finished explaining. "Excellent, we will let Commander Tharbek a warmaster of the warsong lead the expeditionary force through the portal and rendezvous with this ally and relinquish control to them. Is this person of yours reliable?" said Grommash. "Yes, Zaela organized my escape into this world, without her I would never have made it here; she will be of great help and is forever loyal to me" Garrosh answered. "Very well, when the portal is finished we send the Ironmarch through and wait for them to finish their mission before sending our main force" the warchief declared as Galmak listened. Soon the time will come and he will be ready to honor the Iron Horde on the battlefield.

* * *

And that concludes the third chapter the next one will finally get into the actual story to when the Horde/Alliance Forces go through the red portal after the Ironmarch's failure. So anyway enjoy and if you have an oc of your own to join the Iron Horde following Galmak let me know.


	4. Jungle Pursuit

**Hey there back with another chapter. Reviews and favs keep the story going so do it!**

Another year has passed as Galmak mans the garrison waiting for word on the the mission in Azeroth. The IronMarch departed weeks ago as the Red Portal was finished and a scout has not returned from the other side which means something is wrong. The commander went to his board to see if there are any quests for him to do when an orc messenger came threw the garrison with fear in his eyes. "Commander I bring dire news: the Ironmarch has fallen" said the messenger shocking the orc to his core. "What! That cannot be! What happened!?" he demanded. "The forces of that world dispose of them and stopped the entire operation they are now entering here through the red portal as we speak. The Warlords and warcheif are being informed as we speak and will be on their way soon." said the orc; "Very well then. I shall join the fight against the invaders until reinforcements come" Galmak said as he got on the Deathwheel and traveled towards the Tanaan Jungle.

(Play cinematic where the heroes fight and enter the red portal into Draenor)

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Several Moments later…

Galmak arrives at the Stairs of Destiny to see several corpses that of the Iron Horde and the invaders around the portal. Galmak approaches the current orc in charge and demands a status report. "It's bad commander the invaders have freed the shadow council therefore disabling the portal. Once they were done they escaped to the jungle; the chieftains are in there also ready for them , you can probably follow the attackers and cut them off" the warrior said as the half-orc nodded and left to pursue his enemies. He enters the jungle to see Kilrogg and his clan fighting a berserker orc that wasn't on their side.

Rushing towards them he pulls out his sword and proceeds to slash the berserker making him scream in pain. The giant swings his fist trying to hit everything in its path but, it was no use. The commander kept swinging at the orc until it was time to finish it off. Crippling it's legs he then proceeds to deliver a hammerfist to the head stunning him long enough for Galmak to grabbed the trouser and swing him with his mighty strength over the edge of the jungle and into the deep below.

Galmak approached the chieftain to see if he was alright. "Chief Kilrogg are you alright?" he asked the one-eyed orc only for the warlord to give a hearty laugh before saying "don't worry i'm fine as a matter I feel better now that I have a real enemy to fight against. go, continue your pursuit and make them pay!" said the Chieftain as the commander resumed his trek. He soon came to the bridge over a gorge only to be already destroyed to shake off any pursuers. Galmak soon came up with a risky plan to cross the gap; getting his deathwheel he gained some distance before revving up and accelerated to the bridge reaching the he soared over only for the weight of him and the bike to begin a rapid descent. once he was close enough he leaped of his mount and lunged for the other side he barely made grabbing the edge with one hand. Pulling himself up he continued his pursuit not deterring whatsoever; Galmak reached the arena to see the arena ruined by powerful cryomancy. "What happened?" he asked; "A powerful wizard cheated out of his challenge; they went that way!" the former slave bellowed while pointing in the opposite direction.

Galmak followed the trail leading him up to the Umbral Halls caves. Seeing the Kargath at the blocked entrance he slowly approached the wacheif. "how do we enter now!" the pale orc growled in anger; "there's a secret entrance on the top but, it will take us a while to reach it if we climb" suggested the half-orc. "Will, how about won't" he said as he grabbed the commander by the collar and tossed him to the top allowing him to reach the entrance in an instant. As he entered the caves from the upper levels he saw the corpse of a fellow orc. "Farewell, Ankova the Fallen" he said in respect as he saw more shadowmoon orcs slain. He reached the central hall to finally catch up with his quarry. Seeing the many species he was told about during his military meeting held by Garrosh he saw the many veterans and adventurers consisting of: Draenei, orc, goblin, gnome, worgen, night elf, dwarf, undead, troll, tauren, blood elf, pandaren, and human. Galmak saw them over the wounded form of kell'dan the breaker and decided to intervene. "Halt and surrender" he said getting the attention of the group; "who is that" said the wizard as a female draenei pop out to look. Galmak recognized her as the one he captured back at shadowmoon; "he is the top commander of the iron horde, becareful he highly skilled" the Draenei warned the group. Soon the portal started surging and emerging from it was Ner'zhul; "face the might of our unity intruders" said the shaman as the foreign forces were now surrounded. "not so fast ner'zhul we will fight or die trying" said the old wizard. "then die for the glory of the IRON HORDE!" said the caster on the ground as he released a mystical wave that caused the entire caves to come tumbling down. Kell'dan was crushed as the shaman got both him and the halfiorc out of there. As they emerged from the portal the commander showed his gratitude; "it was nothing young orc though it came a cost" Ner'zhul said referring to his fallen clansman. They soon heard sounds of fighting far off in the west. "sounds like it's coming from Blackrock quarry" said the warrior as went in that direction leaving the Shadowmoon Cheiftain to gather his strength.

He soon reached the quarry to see fighting all around he joined fight only to see the wizard destroy the damn causing a torrent of water to come rushing down washing the horde members away as the rest went to higher ground. When all was quiet a hand emerged from the water and was soon grabbed by a rock covered one and pulled the person out showing it to be Galmak with his savior being Blackhand. "They will pay for this" the warrior said; "then what are you waiting for? Go after them!" the warlord said as the half-orc complied and followed.

He made it to their location to see them commandeering the worldbreaker and aiming it at the portal. Not going to let that happen he charged taking down many invaders along the way. In the middle of climbing the weapon he saw that they were already saw that they were priming it for firing. Making it to the top he stopped the dwarf from triggering it, however a tauren appeared and charged while he wasn't looking and knocked him into the controls firing the cannon. He was then knocked off the weapon and landed on the ground rendering him unconscious.

(play cinematic of the portal's destruction and the appearance of the Warlords including Grommash)

Slowly waking up he saw the invaders escaping so, he once again pursued them heading towards the docks. He dodged incoming barrages of iron stars as he chased the enemy group; proclamations were made to each side promising their end. As they reached the pier Galmak leaped ready to dive straight into the center and finish them. That would not be the case as the wizard and green-skinned orc shaman put up a barrier making the warrior smash into it painfully. Getting up he can only glare at the invaders as they looked back at the half-orc somehow knowing deep down that he is a force not to be reckoned with. However his attention was directed at the female draenei as she looked at him; he could tell there was something about her, something special that he couldn't put his finger on. The long staring soon ended as the the group split up with one half following the frostwolf orcs onto a ship, while the other half went with the draenei on their ship. The two vessels sailed away as the barrier dissipated, however Galmak still stood there watching them until they were out of site.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Approaching the warlords he bent down on one knee and accepted his fate. "I was unable to stop them warchief you may take my life as you please" he said with no regrets whatsoever. Grommash only looked at the half-orc with a stern face before replying; "and deprive my horde of one of their finest I will not" he said. "But I failed sir" he said; "and you will redeem yourself by completing the campaign for Draenor" Grommash announced as the Orc turned to leave. "Thank you, lord hellscream I will not fail you" he said. "Then gather your forces and meet us at Grommashr to begin" was the last thing the warchief said before he left along with the other chieftains. Now given a second Galmak will not waste it; he will hunt down these outsider and bring them down in the name of the horde.

 _ **Or die trying...**_


	5. Darkness, Fire, and Light

**Here I am with the next chapter showing what happens in Shadowmoon Valley. Alliance Oc commander goes to Tyzo300 check out his stuff.**

 **Sharannahila**

 **Night Elf**

 **Paragon Guild**

 **Rogue**

 **Silver-blue hair in headband style, complete Bonescythe set, and wields Fist of the Deity**

 **Sentinel of the Stars**

 **Alliance Commander, agent of the Sentinels**

 **Assumed to have a crush on Cordana Felsong**

 **Strong-willed, intelligent, and incomparably beautiful, Sharannahila possess precise skill than any night elf of her time. Extremely Charismatic and cunning she can be a great leader while also showing elite technique on the battlefield.**

 **To her combat is an art and the enemy is her canvas.**

* * *

Galmak reached the capital ready to begin his mission as he entered the war room. Seeing Grommash, Garrosh, and Blackhand gathered around the table he approached it, ready for his briefing. "Commander Galmak" said Grommash as the the person nodded his head. "Here's the situation the group that went with the Dreanei are called the alliance, and they have already established a base of operations in the valley. The leading force is a commander named Sharannahila a female night elf rogue along with a Draenei paladin named Maraad. The battle between them and the shadowmoon clan is at a stalemate so we are sending reinforcement from the sea to help them. We are also going to use the new weapon that ner'zhul proposed to us to insure our victory; the orc in charge is Commander Kol'Rak" said Garrosh. "Your objective is to assist the Shadowmoon in any way you can until the weapon is ready and the fleet arrives" said Blackhand as the Half-orc nodded in understanding and left to bring his forces to victory.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

After a while he arrived at Shadowmoon valley where the village is to see the orcs doing different tasks. He soon saw the chieftain's mate Rulkan helping with wives. "Rulkan, I am here to help" the commander said getting the attention of the red-haired orc. "Galmak good you're here. Ner'zhul is not here at the moment but, until he returns we could use your help" she requested. "Anything you need, I am willing to assist" Galmak said as he was told to protect a caravan of supplies heading towards the village from any surprises.

As the half-orc travels the road with the caravan he remained vigilant looking for anything out of the ordinary. Once they made it to the a narrow path a arrow struck one of the patrolmen dead as fell from his mount to the ground. "Ambush" the commander yelled as they got into defensive positions as several alliance soldiers appeared and charged straight to the supplies. The remaining orcs stood their ground and fought the humans straight on; weapons clashed as battle cries were yelled from the small skirmish. Galmak did his best as he dodged one swipe and slashed one and then grabbed another soldier lifting him in the air and tossing him to the group watching them tumble like cards. The archers fired on him but he was able to slash some of the arrows before some hit him. He got angrier an lunged at them knocking them all done as female solider joined the fight. She was able to match him dodging his strike while delivering some hits of her own. Soon it would not be enough as the his ability activated giving him the edge he needed and beat the soldier to within an inch of her life. The rest of the enemy forces saw this and decided that there was no way they could win this and retreat. The caravan and drivers were okay though there were now only a few of his men and himself left; knowing there wouldn't another one soon he continued to escort the convoy to Shaz'gul. Once arriving he delivered the supplies and earned the thanks of the clan; still not seeing the shaman around he decided to occupy his time with some intel gathering.

For his next mission he and a few scouts decided to do recon on the neighboring Draenei settlements. Using special cloaking crystals found in the vault he and his scouts split up to cover more ground. He approaches Embari village hoping no one would see him, luckily the crystals worked and his presence is not known. Looking around he sees the same female Draenei from before along with Sharannahila. She was probably showing her around so he decided to follow them closely but like a shadow. Stopping near a construction he witness a reunion between her another draenei which appears to be her sister; he also learns that her name is Yrel. While watching the two he couldn't help but, feel captivated by her for some reason though he does not understand why. When it was over and done he left the village to return to Shaz'gul.

Returning to the center of the settlement he saw that Ner'zhul was present along with Rulkan talking to a pale orc in heavy armor with a black-spiked Mohawk while wearing an eyepatch. He recognized him as the one in charge of the "Tower", Kol'Rak. "So, you see once I finish testing the weapon I will be sure to activate it before the fleet arrives" said Kol'Rak.

"But we're supposed to wait for the fleet to come and assist us." Galmak said sternly. "Yes, but we should not let the enemy gain any ground; once we use the tower the fleet can come in and pick off the survivors. Now if you'll excuse me I have preparations to make" said the pale orc as he left three to continue his work. Ner'zhul kept a calm look however, his mate was beginning to get even more frustrated. "Ner'zhul how can let this happen?! We are not warriors and we are friends with the Draenei" she said. "I know Rulkan but, it's for the good of the clan; we've been through this if we didn't agree then we would have been killed. At least we didn't have to use 'IT' to get a chance" the Chieftain explained. "I would have gladly chosen death then for us to lose our way" Rulkan said lowly as she walked away frustrated leaving the two male orcs by themselves.

"What will I do?" Ner'zhul asked himself looking for a answer in the stars but it was actually standing right next to him. "I had a feeling this would happen. Is there anywhere you can communicate with the spirits?" the commander asked. Ner'zhul nodded yes so, the half-orc asked him to get Rulkan and meet him at the location in an hour.

 **Flashback**

 **As the meeting was done Galmak waited till he and Garrosh was alone before talking to him. "Lord Garrosh I have a favor" he said; "Ask then" the chieftain said impatiently. "Can, I borrow whatever it is you use to convince the Warchief to go against Gul'dan?" Galmaak asked. The orc had a perplexed look before asking, "why would I give such an important artifact to you?" "Because I wish to convince Chief Ner'zhul; if we're not all on the same level then we are doomed and I will do whatever I can to insure the Horde's future" the commander explained. Seeing a bit himself in the young half-orc, he decided to comply and give Galmak the glass shard with jagged edges. "Take this to the shaman and he will do the rest" the warsong leader said as Galmak expressed his thanks and left for the flightmaster.**

 **Flashback End**

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Waiting at the a large mystical stone Galmak saw Ner'zhul bringing Rulkan though she looked reluctant to be here. "Why are we here?" she asked frustrated; to show you both why this is necessary" the half-orc said before pulling out a wrapped cloth and giving it to the Chieftain. Ner'zhul removed the wrap to see a jagged glass shard looking at strangely. At first nothing happened but, then the shadowmoon leaders heard a whispering voice from the Destiny crystal soon the darkness and the light surrounded the two as the shard glowed with power. Soon everything vanished from their eyes as they saw it all.

 _The saw the war happen with them not gaining any ground; desperate for an edge Grommash accepted the "gift" as he drank the blood and all the orcs turned into a corruptive green. Even once they invaded they lost and were placed in internment camps suffering. Worst of all what happened in that world was all because of Ner'zhul himself as he saw what he did. It wasn't Gul'dan but he who would be contacted by those responsible for their plight. Overtime he realized that he would be deceived but, it was too late as his apprentice took the mantle as manipulator and bring the orc race into darkness. Once the orcs were left to their fate and started their invasion one of the fiends approached him with a plan to get artifacts and create new portals to different worlds. Once the portals were made all across Draenor to escape it from becoming a degraded world. The portal however took him to the leader of the demonic army and killed him. It didn't end with his death as he and his mate saw him being tortured and repurposed into an eternal specter. He then merged with a fallen hero and created an unspeakable and horrific evil that will almost consume the world. He caused so much pain and death that made the two sides join forces to finally bring him down for good._

As the visions ended Rulkan slipped unconscious as it was too much for her while the shaman tried to catch his breath. "Chief Ner'Zhul?" Galmak asked the chieftain but, all he got was silence as the orc just slowly walked away. The Commander then went to check on the other shadowmoon to see if she was okay. "What happened?" he asked getting shaky reply from the she-orc. "So much suffering, so much pain, so much death. We didn't realize what Hellscream and his prophet was saving us from, especially Ner'zhul we must not let it happen again" she said while trying to stand up. "What about Ner'Zhul?" he asked. "Don't worry let me handle him" she said before wearily walking back to the settlement.

Back in his home the shaman sat on his bed wondering what to do know though he has absolutely no clue. Rulkan entered seeing that he is either too in thought to notice her, or he was just simply ignoring her. "I'm a failure" he said to himself as his mate sat on the bed rubbing her hand on his shoulder. "you're not a failure, you're just trying to do what's right." She tried to reason with the shaman but it was no use. Soon an idea came to her head and she had a devious smirk; "come here, everything will be alright" she said as she turned his head towards an looked at him deeply before crashing her lips against her mate's. Soon it became something from a simple to a more primal atmosphere.

 **(Lemon Alert! Skip if you don't want to read!)**

His lips crashed against hers furiously. Both poured their urgent need into the kiss. Ner'Zhul could feel the red hot desire inside him building up again, even stronger than moments before. Their tongues intertwined and a tiny shock of energy jumped between them. The sensation was mystifying to them both. It brought an inexplicable tingling heat to their mouths and brought a flush to Rulkan's cheeks.

The she orc reached up and held onto the back of Ner'Zhul's

neck, pulling deeper into the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he answered

it with one of his own. He ran his hands down her back, feeling the gentle

curves of her body. There was no other thought in his mind but how badly he

wanted to touch her, and much more. Ner'Zhul grasped her firm ass and growled at how it made him feel. He lifted her

up and ground her hips against his.

She gasped aloud as a wave of pleasure surged through her. Ner'Zhul's body just felt so good! It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and she wanted more.

Ner'Zhul groaned loudly and lifted her up again, dragging her

luscious hips against his. That's when she felt it, rock hard and jutting out

from between Ner'Zhul's legs.

They both gasped and shuddered as Ner'Zhul pushed her back down

against the bulge as hard as he could. It was more than Ner'Zhul could stand. His entire body was aflame with carnal desire. He could feel every titillating

detail of Rulkan's wonderful body, so well hidden beneath her clothes. He could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. He needed her naked, now.

Ner'Zhul didn't have time to think, even if he could. He felt his

hands move up to grasp the bottom of her top. "Off!" was the only clear thought in the tumult of passion and desire inside his head. His hands obeyed, tearing it straight up the middle. Rulkan opened her eyes in surprise. Ner'Zhul's were right there staring back at her, filling her to

the brim with passionate need.

In one fluid movement he pushed her gently away, Each lover's eyes took in the other's body eagerly. Ner'Zhul was

fixed hungrily on Rulkan's breasts, pushing up out of her red bra, trimmed in

white lace. Rulkan inhaled with awe at the finely sculpted muscles that spread

across Ner'Zhul's chest. She looked up to see him staring at her chest panting with his mouth open. She smiled and reached up to unclasp her undercloth, letting it fall to the floor.

If Ner'Zhul had held onto any bit of self control at this

point, he lost it. He crossed the small gap between them in one heavy

heartbeat, grasping Rulkan's waist and lifting her up like she didn't weigh a

thing. He latched his mouth onto her russet nipple and sucked eagerly. His eyes screwed shut as he reveled in her sweet, feminine taste.

Rulkan clutched at Ner'Zhul's head and pushed his mouth onto her

harder. The heat was becoming unbearable, his mouth felt so good! His tongue ran over her nipple and she moaned, arching her back in ecstasy.

"Ooohh Ner'Zhul!" Rulkan's voice was begging him for more. She couldn't stand the fire burning between her legs any longer. She needed Ner'Zhul inside her.

Ner'Zhul couldn't stand it either. He felt like he was going to

burst. He brought Rulkan back to the floor, shivering as she passed over his

aching bulge. He wanted her naked, but he didn't have time to take her bottoms off. Ner'Zhul clapped his hands as a feverish smirk came to his face. He grabbed Rulkan's waist and her pants and underwear disintegrated beneath his palms. She was left bare before his piercing gaze. She longed for him to use more than his eyes to that end!

Rulkan grabbed the offending material about the waist and pulled down as hard and fast as she could.

Freed from its leathery prison, Ner'Zhul's cock sprung up and hit Rulkan

in the chin as she bent to pull his pants down to the floor. She stopped and

started as Ner'Zhul let out a long grunt of relief.

His hands took hold of either side of Rulkan's head and she looked up at him; his hungry gaze rid her of all apprehension. She wanted to please him. She wanted to hear him moan for her again.

The female got down on her knees. She brought her left hand up to grasp his shaft. She centered on the tip of his cock. She must have been over a

foot away from his body, and reached her tongue out shyly.

As soon as her tongue touched the head of his cock, waves of

pent up tension washed through him. Ner'Zhul's head rolled back on his shoulders and he moaned uncontrollably as Rulkan ran her tongue down the side of his shaft. She went slowly, tormenting him as only a beautiful woman in complete control of a man could. She licked back up the other side and Ner'Zhul shuddered. His head rolled back down and he glared at her. She smiled wryly, relishing the moment.

Finally, Rulkan took him inside her. It filled her mouth, straining her jaw to fit the width slightly grazing him with her teeth. He was so incredibly hard! She reached the back of her throat and held him there, loving the way he was moaning and the way he trembled when she moved her tongue across the underside of his head. She pulled it out all the way and watched her saliva, mixed with his sweet, sticky precum, as it strung between them.

Ner'Zhul's eyes opened when the amazing feeling stopped and he

looked down to see what was wrong. She was just toying with him. She watched the fire in his eyes while she licked his head seductively. Descending the side again she moaned ever so lowly, a long "Mmmmmmmm." He took a bit of her long red hair in each hand, demanding but lovingly, and, as slowly as he could manage in his desperate state, began pushing himself in her mouth. It made him weak in the knees and he groaned deeply.

As much as it pained Ner'Zhul to stop, he did. It took all he had to keep from ramming himself down her throat.

He shuddered a sigh at the exertion, and Rulkan could see it on his face. She

rose and gave him a kiss, pouring her own want into him. He was breathing

heavily and his hand fell about her shoulders.

She broke the kiss but kept her eyes closed and nuzzled to

the bottom of Ner'Zhul's ear. She licked him, nibbling lovingly and he growled again.

"Ner'Zhul," she whispered, "Take me."

That ended it. He carried her the few paces over to

the wall and gently placed her back against it. Rulkan shook as her back touched it, but it was mostly anticipation: It felt like their bodies were on fire.

Ner'Zhul wrapped his left arm around Rulkan's right thigh and used

his other arm to steady himself against the texture. The mate took the initiative and reached down and grabbed him. She guided him onto her wet folds, slick with want. Their most intimate flesh touched, and the both shuddered, foreheads resting against each other for support, connecting them.

The two lovers sucked in a deep breath in unison and held it

in anticipation. Ner'Zhul pushed inside her. She was impossibly tight and exquisitely wet. Rulkan couldn't help but cry out, it was too much to contain.

The pressure was immense and his size pushed the limits of her body.

Her nails dug into Ner'Zhul's strong shoulders as they got closer, deeper. They paused, breathing in each other's air as Rulkan's muscles struggled to accept him, clenching and releasing rapidly. They both feel it, their body's pulsing in synchrony, raising an ancient, instinctual rhythm inside of them.

Ner'Zhul pulled himself back and found it almost as good as going

in and reveled in it. They breathed again and he kissed Rulkan passionately as he penetrated her again. Electric pleasure blossomed and reverberated between them. He did it again, and a fourth time, delving slightly deeper with every thrust.

Rulkan broke away to let out a small crying moan and she clung to Ner'Zhul, wrapping herself around him, raking his skin with her finger

nails. Ner'Zhul groaned at the tingling pleasure they spread across his back and shoulders. Her back arched and her hips moved into the thrusting, undulating in time, accepting him.

Sweat glistened on their skin,Ner'Zhul moaned and Rulkan gasped, both shuddering in ecstasy. He started to thrust again, a steady, quickening cadence. Their moans followed the rhythm, each seeming to compete for volume as they rocked together, dripping with sweat. They soon separated exhausted of their current tryst but, wasn't done yet.

Thinking on her feet, she turned her back to him and stretched her arms up the glass, pushing her hips and ass towards him. She shot a glance at Ner'Zhul over her shoulder. He took a firm hold on she orc's hips and pushed himself into her, this time in one solid thrust. He folded onto her as they started the rhythm again, reaching up to cup her breast with his flesh hand while he kept a firm hold with the other. This time their shouting was more guttural. They yelled as their bodies brought them higher and higher. Rulkan could feel the springs of pleasure inside her coiling tighter. The tension kept building and building, and she kept moaning Ner'Zhul's name over and over.

Then it happened. All the springs let go and her whole world

exploded. She screamed in ecstasy. Every cell in her body seemed to buzz with orgasmic energy and it filled her like she never felt possible. "Oh YES

Ner'Zhul! Oh-Oooh FUCK!" It just kept coming, wave after wave, washing her away. Rulkan's screams were driving Ner'Zhul wild with hunger. He could

feel the muscles inside her undulating, clasping him even tighter. He could

also feel his own tension building, nearing its limit. Ner'Zhul started moaning, low at first, then it rose to a powerful roar. Rulkan, the haze of red pleasure

clearing just slightly, knew he was going to cum, and she suddenly wanted it.

Somehow, she just NEEDED Ner'Zhul to cum on her. "NNNNer'Zhulll!" she called back to him. He answered with another intense moan, eyes screwed shut, consumed by his need for completion.

"Ner'Zhul fucking cum on me!" She didn't know where it came from, but it

felt so right to the fire inside her. And when she saw the look in his eyes,

she knew it was what they both wanted.

He groaned loudly, shutting his eyes for one more

tantalizing, amazing, powerful thrust, then his eyes opened wide and he moaned "Rulkan…!"

It was all she needed to hear. She spun around as he pulled

out and she fell smoothly to her knees in front of him. Mouth open,

starry-eyed, body still filled with reverberations of pleasure. He moaned again as she took his cock in both hands. With her left she grasped halfway down his shaft and squeezed hard. With the other she stroked his head, pumping her hands in unison as fast as she could. She reached her tongue out to lick the end and let out a soft moan, filled with longing anticipation.

Ner'Zhul threw his head back and let everything built up inside him out. He roared as his hot semen shot out, leaving thick white trails up the

side of Rulkan's face from her tongue up, just missing her eye and into her beautiful, and silky red hair.

He looked down to watch as she gasped with delighted

pleasure. He moaned again and another jet of cum shot out, some inside her mouth, some on her nose and forehead. She aimed it to cover her throbbing breasts and hard nipples as he finally started to quiet down and stop shaking.

Ner'Zhul let out a long, satisfied sigh of relief and smiled at Rulkan.

She smiled, licking her lips, wiping the cum off of her so she

could see the look on Ner'Zhul's face.

 **(End Lemon)**

"Well how was that my love?" she asked as she laid close to him on the comforter. "Great" was the only thing he said but, in a more positive way making the mate happy that her chieftain is back to himself.

At the village Galmak was checking a report when he heard that some Iron Horde's soldiers commenced a raid on one of the villages he and his scouts did recon on. Heading over to the where the prisoners where kept he saw many of the villagers tied up and even the Rangari.

The Rangari he could understand but, the villagers should not have to suffer. One by one he secretly freed the villagers and told them to leave through a path where no one could see them. He reached the last Draenei which was Yrel's sister, Samaara; "here to do more of that one eyed monster's bidding?" she said defiantly. The half-orc only remained silent and cut her bonds freeing her; he then pointed to where the other Draenei

were escaping. She looked at him in disbelief wondering why he let them go, but all she got was grunt before leaving the holding area.

Once again at the crystal of destiny he sees only Ner'zhul there making some form of elixir. "Is everything alright Chieftain?" he asked; "yes Rulkan can be quite 'uplifiting' at times, however after I got my focus back I read the stars and they tell of a dire fate. The only way to know what they mean is to drink this elixir and use the crystal which will allow us to see into the future this time" the shaman explained as he finished the elixir and gave it to the commander to drink. Once he consumed it he and the chieftain touched the stone and everything went dark.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

 _They woke up to see themselves at the Temple of Karabor where the defense crystal was. What surprised them was Iron Horde and Draenei forces working side by side as if they were waiting for something. "Unusual, isn't it" said a wise and elderly voice behind them; turning around they saw the leader of the Draenei Prophet Velen along with the Night elf Commander. "What's going on?" Galmak said to himself when all of a sudden a great flame from in front of the temple and emerging from it were abyssals, infernals, along with fire and lava elementals._

 _"Prepare for battle!" cried vision Yrel as a vision Rulkan also told the Horde to ready themselves and soon the forces clashed with all of the trying to achieve triumph. Soon the two leaders along with the Commanders joined the battle and were giving it their all despite the relentless onslaught of the fiery menace. "How is this happening?" the half-orc said to himself. "I knew something wasn't right with that weapon we used and now we will all pay for this costly mistake" said the vision Rulkan. It was then the two orcs assumed she was probably talking about the tower but, how could it be responsible for this? Soon a white hot blast of fire hit the defense crystal melting it to smoking purple goo. "No! that crystal was our only hope" said vision Yrel. They moved back to the steps to hold their ground only barely. "As long as I stand the Shadowmoon will not FALL!" said Ner'zhul as he and Velen combined their attacks wiping out the fire like creatures._

 _It seemed like it was over when a voice was overheard as a large shadowed dwelled within the fire. **"Puny mortals you cannot be able to grasp the power of the Burning Legion. I will show you"** it said before unleashing a massive pyro burst burning everything in it's path. The leaders put up a barrier to protect as many as they can but, it was useless as the flames broke through and everyone was incinerated. The last thing before the vision ended was that Galmak recognized the energy from the attack._

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

As the orcs came to couldn't believe what they foresaw. "That was-" the shaman said before the warrior finished for him. "Fel energy" he said realizing that the tower was that of the same force that tried to enslave them all. "We must stop this!" panicked Ner'zhul as he and the half-orc raced to weapon site.

Reaching it they saw Rulkan there with Kol'Rak against Sharannahila, Velen, and Yrel. The platform seems to be strange iron star machine facing a large topaz of some sorts.

"Commander Kol'Rak stand down and do not not use the tower; it is more dangerous than you can possibly realize" ordered the shaman. "You mean that it is somewhat of a demonic nature?" he said mischievously alerting to the other commander of what he knew. "You know what it is?" Galmak asked; "I have known since I was first put in charge of the project; we were fools not to accept the gift presented to us" Kol'Rak said. "We would have been slaves if not for the Warsong!" yelled. "True but, we could have used their magic for our own ends, instead we use it as a power source and nothing more. That changes today once I use the demon to destroy the Draenei I will turn it to our other enemies and the warchief will promote me to general. Then I will wipe out the other warlords and take control of the Iron horde as it's new leader" the dark commander proclaimed. "That will never happen, so long as I stand!" he roared. "We'll see about that" Kol"Rak said as he smirked and activated the machines.

Four beams of heat came out of the machines and superheated the crystal till it shattered and opened a portal. Emerging from it was a large stone fist that grabbed the ground and begin to pull himself out. Coming out was a gigantic humanoid figure that was many stories tall, with skin looks more akin to rock than flesh, and a face that slightly resembles a skull. He wears a black metal armor covering his entire body except the head and is armed with an enormous mace. "Stragax, heed the wishes of your liberator, for I am your new master" Kol'Rak said only for the demon to look at him funny. **"Foolish mongrel, you dare to command the mighty Stragax the flaming tower. I will show you!"** it said before swinging his mace at the orc who only screamed in terror before he was crushed to death. **"Now Stragax will burn this world in the name of Sargergas"** and he left to begin it's rampage of destruction.

"What was that?!" Yrel asked in fear as the Prophet answered. "Stragax a high ranking demon within the Burning Legion and a loyalist of the Dark Titan himself. He stood against the leadership when Kiladjeen and Archimonde took over so he attempted a hostile takeover, but failed and was imprisoned in a small dimension." "Wait you knew about them and didn't think to warn us! We almost was about to be their slaves" said Rulkan angrily. "No I had no idea they would attempt to kill us by using your kind, but that doesn't matter we must stop Stragax before he destroys Shadowmoon Valley" Velen said. "But how? You saw how powerful he is; what do we have have to stop him with?" Yrel asked. "I'm afraid we have no choice… we must use the Darkstar" answered Ner'zhul; "No if we use that then the ancestors will forsaken us, please my love" Rulkan said. "I brought the tower to Hellscream this happened because of me and if fixing this costs me everything I am so be it. I will NOT end up like my original self" the shaman vowed when the Prophet said something. He's right to an extent we will use the star but, not as it is; but as it once was" Velem said gaining looks from the group. "What are you talking about prophet?" the female elder of the Shadowmoon clan asked. "There is no time; I will make preparations as you do the same for summoning the Darkstar. Meanwhile our champions will evacuate the valley and hold off the demonic being and his forces for as long as they can" Velen said as the group then split up. "Galmak wait!" the shaman said as he approached the Commander and handed him a vial. "The key component to the summoning the Darkstar is a special type of blood. Only that Draenei that was with Velen or her sister has it; acquire it by any means necessary" the shaman requested as his comrade complies.

At Shaz'gul all people who couldn't defend themselves were evacuated as those who were headed to the temple for their stand against the Burning Legionnaire. Galmak was about to head there when when he saw smoke and heard screaming from far off meaning the Draenai villages were being attacked. Wasting no time he ran to the village in a hurry; on the way he reminded himself to get another mount soon because this running around was getting ridiculous. As he approached the villages he saw everything around him burning and and destroyed. Looking around he saw villagers wiped out mercilessly; it was not not honorable, not combat at all. He heard crying and looked while staying hidden to see Yrel kneeling over her sister Samaara who was fatally wounded. Hot tears spill from the female's eyes as she looked at her sibling slowly dying from her wounds. "Yrel, do not be sad. I did not choose this fate, but you… you can still choose. Be strong =, little one. I...I will be watching over you" and with that Samaara took her final breath and passed on to the afterlife. "Samaara, I swear to you, I will become strong. I will protect our people. I. Will. Fight!" she vowed as she left to find the demon. As soon as she was out of sight Galmak appeared before the corpse and looked into the direction of the acolyte. "I will hold you to that, Draenei" he said as he then kneeled down and extracted the blood needed. He then left to meet with the Shadowmoon Chieftain.

Reaching the summoning grounds he saw both the Shaman and his mate making the preparations. "We must summon the Darkstar to fight Stragax" Ner'zhul said only for his mate to still be in reluctance. "I still don't think this is the right way. We are forsaking everything our ancestors have taught us" Rulkan tried to explain. "Yes but, the Prophet said he knows a better way for us to use the Darkstar once we save it" the Commander said, however the elder was still in doubt. "Rulkan the greater risk is to do nothing and let Stragax wipe out all life on Draenor" the Half-orc said making the female sigh showing that she has relented. "Alright" Rulkan said as she helps her mate start the ritual. Soon a pillar of darkness came from the ground and reached the sky. "This might work" she said; "Maybe not" Galmak said as suddenly two beings forcibly emerged from the pillar. Both beings of pure darkness that somehow fused together creating a combined void terror of some has four arms, with a giant sigil behind it, and two heads; "now face the terror of Arkenoth" said the thing as it proceeded to Karabor.

"I knew this would happen!" she said furiously. "That isn't the Darkstar, more like a fraction of it. Galmak it seems to be interfering with the ritual you must destroy it so we can complete the summoning." ordered the Shaman. Galmak complied and begins his chase on the hulking shadow.

Reaching a clear area he saw the Prophet Velen in its way using his light magic to stop it. "No!" said Sharannahila as she and Yrel appeared only for it to fall on depth ears as a mace was swung down on him. They looked to see that Stragax had also entered the fray; when he lifted the mace up it prophet alive but, somewhat hurt. "By the light… that hurt" he said to himself as he teleported to a safe distance. "It's beyond my power, warriors!" he said to the three leaving it up to them to fight the gigantic duo. "Do your best" he said to them as the battle commenced.

 _ **(Play Darksiders 2 Gaurdian theme)**_

The rogue got on her mount and rode around Arkenoth as the terror tried to hit her but it was no use as she was too fast. When the claws digged into the earth, she searched for a weak point on the armor until she located on its back. Flipping onto the creature she striked that exact spot with her blades several times till the creature vanished leaving her to land on the ground with grace. Arkenoth reappeared ready for round two and so was the night elf.

On the other side the battle with Stragax begins as Galmak barely dodges the swings from his mace as Yrel flanked it. Getting on the chest plate he sees a glowing orange sphere that looks like a eye. Striking it with all her might she caused a blow to the demon as falls to the ground giving the half-orc the opportunity he needs. He delivers several blows to the head with his weapon causing significant damage. Quickly recovering he he summoned several fire minions to assist him but, the combined might of the two dealt with them quickly. "Just die already, there is no hope against Stragax" he said as he swung both fist and mace causing the entire valley to shake. "Die! Monster!" Yrel said as Galmak grabbed her and tossed her at the legionnaire's impaling her weapon deep into his eye. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" It roared in pain as blood gushed out of the gash like a geyser. The commander caught the Draenei and set her down as they both looked at the demon in satisfaction. "This not over! Stragax will destroy this entire world; Stragax will start with Temple!" it declared disappearing in a vortex of flames.

They moved to help Sharannahila as she does her best to avoid getting hit by its plasma bolts. As both Draenei and half-orc kept it busy, the night elf climbed the other side of the armor and attacks yet another weak spot of the armor. With the final stab the armor collapsed leaving the creature defenseless; seeing this as an opening Yrel struck the beast in the center causing it to collapse to the ground in a black liquid. When they were about to walk the beast slowly regained itself trying to take them out with one last strike. Galmak saw this and proceeded to finish it off by jumping on it's arm going straight for the head; it attempted to knock him off but, he just jumped to the other arm. Finally he jumped high with his amazing strength and plunged his sword deep into the head between it's eyes. Arkenoth gave a final screech as it dissipated for good.

 _ **(End Theme)**_

As they were recovering the shadowmoon orcs finished the chant and the Darkstar was summoned. "You all performed bravely than I have ever seen in my life but, none of you are strong enough to end the demon" said Velen. "If that thing was just a fraction of the Darkstar how do we hope to control it, old man?" said Galmak sternly. "By restoring it to its rightful form where it can truly be strong not in the darkness but, in the light" the Prophet explained. "You won't survive will you?" the half-orc said shocking both the acolyte and rogue. "My duty is to protect my people. That task defines my very purpose, as the battle of iron defines your own" were his last words as the leader of the Draenei begins his final act.

 _ **(Play Shadowmoon valley cinematic but, skip to the part after Ner'zhul leaves so the story can make sense.)**_

K'ara now purified and a being of light once again rushes to the temple to assist. At the Temple of Karabor the combined alliance, Iron fleet, and Draenei tried to push back the demonic forces but, were being wiuckly overwhelmed. Soon the Draenei began to feel empowered as a blast of light rushed through them as K'ara appears and shines its bright light. All three warriors arrived to join the battle and pushed the flaming menace. Soon all demons were eradicated at the cost of many Draenei and alliance lives along with half the iron fleet decimated. Stragax appeared to see what happened to his army when he saw the K'ara. "So naaru thinks its stronger than Stragax? Never! Stragax will show you why the Dark Titan himself respects Stragax." he bellowed as grabbed the naaru and slowly squeezed it. It wasn't the end as K'ara charged its most powerful attack and fired right at the head. As the beam cleared in the of Stragax's face was a bloody gaping hole; the forces were about to cheer when the demon started deteriorating. "What's happening?" asked Sharannahalia as the commander saw this before with Mannoroth. "He's about to combust take cover!" he warned to everybody but, he knew that judging from his size they will not survive the explosion. K'ara seeing the dilemma committed the ultimate deed and grabbed the flaming corpse before heading to space. The people could only look up in amazement as the light started dimming before turned to a scorching white inferno signalling the death of the demon and naaru.

The forces were picking themselves up as Ner'zhul and Galmak stood before the Commander rogue, Yrel, and Mraad. "We should strike you both where you stand now monsters, but, our people need aid so for helping we will withdraw from the valley without attacking" said Mraad. "So shall we" said Ner'zhul as he looked to see all the death and destruction. "But know this, next we meet on the battlefield we are once again enemies" Yrel declared as the Highmaul warrior nodded in agreement as the two sides then left the temple grounds and soon the valley.

 ** _IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH_**

As the ships depart Galmak joined the couple in looking over at the burned valley. "Was it really worth it?" the shaman asked himself when he felt on his shoulder; he turned to see the warrior smiling at him. "We will rebuild in time but, for now know that we have somewhat won and you and your clan have earned a place in the horde. Don't worry your clan can stay at my garrison and help with construction of the citadel" Galmak said getting a small smile from the chieftain and his mate as they continue to sail back to Nagarand.

* * *

 **There done next will be Frostfire Ridge I would like to you who followed and reviewed because it made writing this story worth it and I will update soon so keep reviewing**


	6. Wolves: Frost Vs Iron

**Here's the next one . It's short since both this and shadowmoon happened at the same time . Anyway read review and thanks go to Korraganitar the NightShadow** for giving his player to the story here's the bio:

 **Sadrin Vel'Omnis**

 **Undead**

 **The Haunted Souls (front line raiding guild, Cabal of strong commanders in fluff)**

 **Warlock**

 **Black hair in twin braids, full Deathrattle regalia normal set, wields Crystalfire Spellstaff**

 **"Breaker of the Black Harvest"**

 **Horde Commander, Master of the Felfire Cabal of Warlocks and other demonically inclined individuals.**

 **Occasionally indulges with his Shivarra summon, Hexistra, has been trying to get Lillian Voss into bed for a while.**

 **Jovial to his friends, loud and boisterous. Likes to be perceived as a blowhard, but tends to be planning at all times. In battle, pure Pyromaniac, cackling with glee as his green fire consumes his foes bodies and souls.**

* * *

With the Shadowmoon orcs situated and stationed Galmak can now turn his attention to the next part of the campaign which was taking care of the false Horde forces in Frostfire Ridge. Arriving at Grommashr he entered the war room to see Garrosh, Grommash, and Kilrogg standing around the table discussing.

"Well done commander, thanks to you we have taken care of the Draenei for the moment and now we can focus on the Frostwolves" said Grommash as the Half-orc bowed to the warchief. "When we first discussed taking over Draenor we agreed to let each clan be in charge of a land. For that reason we needed one for Frostfire Ridge, at first we asked for the Frostwolves, but they not only declined, they spoke against our vision for the Iron Horde. At that moment we thought we weren't going to have any more clans when someone from the Thunderlord clan came to ask if their group can join" explained Kilrogg. "The Thunderlords are expert hunters who specialize in hunting and even taming wild beasts such as: rylaks, gronn, and even magnaron. In return for acceptance they provided us with their beasts and we give them soldiers and weapons" said Grommash. "So what is my task?" asked the commander. "Despite being a part of the Iron Horde the clan hasn't officially joined yet and the Frostwolves along with their new allies in the false horde are trying to prevent that. They have already taken over Bladespire Fortress, and repelled an attack on their home Wor'gol. Then the one of the frost brothers killed and humiliated the sons of the Chieftain- Hatock, Grotan, and Skal. We need you to make sure the Thunderlords survive including the Iron Wolf and his remaining family and push the Frostwolf/Horde forces back by any means, understand?" said Garrosh to which the commander complied.

With that the Grommash and Kilrogg left the room while the Warsong leader stopped Galmak. "There is something you must know about the Horde forces" said Garrosh as he then told Galmak about the history between him and a green skinned orc named Thrall though he didn't say much from the moment just how he was warchief of the horde till he gave Garrosh the role until things got worse and soon he and insurgents laid siege to the capital and removed him from power. Not only that but a key member of the siege was now the commander and is the most dangerous of his race whose leader was the only person out of the horde Garrosh despised most. "Not worry chief Garrosh I will succeed and bring justice for what has been done" said Galmak as he left to take a ride to Frostfire.

As he finally reached Grom'gar he looked around at the what remained of the last Draenor giants, and knew that if the clan were able to take down a mighty being then they are definitely an ally they cannot afford to lose. He landed to meet with one of the tribesman and presented his Iron Horde seal. "The Thunderlord is busy with more 'intimate' matters but, you're welcome to feast with us until he's done" said the hunter as he led the Half-orc to the dining hall.

 **(Lime Warning Skip if you do not want to see)**

"You like this, honey? You deserve it." Ger'hel smiled as she continued to stroke his shaft in a slow and smooth motion. Her tongue teased Fenris's sensitive erection as she slowly slid all of his cock in her mouth. She sucked on the head lightly while she stroked the bottom-to-mid shaft a bit faster now.

Fenris moaned louder at the feeling of Ger'hel pleasuring him. 'Oh fuck...! This feels GREAT!' He closed his eyes to take in all the pleasure.

Ger'hel licked up and down the shaft, while also massaging Fenris's balls. She started to fondle Fenris's balls while slowly sucking on the head of his cock. While still fondling his balls, Ger'hel licked the tip of his cock back and forth. "Is it good, my husband?" She asked this in-between licks.

Fenris's body shivered in delight and he was breathing heavily. "I can do better. Think you can hold on?" Ger'hel started to slowly suck Fenris's cock all the way down to the mid-shaft, then she licked around his shaft in circle. After that, she moved her mouth back up to the tip. She repeated this several times, with one hand wrapped around the bottom of his cock to hold him in place.

Fenris's breathing was getting even heavier. 'Using her tongue, Ger'hel made swirls around the head of Fenris's cock. She made an 'O' with her mouth and sucked on his cock like a lollipop. The Iron Wolf could only grunt louder at his mates ritual that began when she saw actually depressed at the loss of his sons. So she decided to help him with one of the absolute ways to lift his spirits,

Ger'hel smirked, he couldn't handle this for much longer at this rate.

Ger'hel put Fenris's cock back in her mouth and placed her right hand in front of her mouth, pumping and sucking hard on his cock. Fenris opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. His body shivered more and his eyes were closed tightly.

Ger'hel began to lick up and down the side of Fenris's shaft, while she massaged his tip with one finger. "Mmmm... You're gonna cum, aren't you big boy?" She smirked at him.

"Urgh! Y-Yes Ger'hel...yes, I'm cumming NOOOWWWW!" Fenris screamed as his body finally gave in. He shoved his long, hard cock in Ger'hel's mouth, ready to burst without control.

Ger'hel widened her eyes in surprise at what Fenris just did. She tried to say something, but it was muffed by Fenris's big cock. "Mmmff."

Fenris's orgasm was incredibly strong. He couldn't hold it inside her mouth for more than 5 seconds, because the sensation was so intense. He then suddenly pulled out of Ger'hel's mouth, and sprayed the last of his load all over Ger'hel's beautiful face and body. Ger'hel giggled as she gave Fenris's tip a few more licks. "Well that she keep you up until you beat those frostwolves, understand?" she said more of an order than a statement; however he still wasn't satisfied and lunged to continue only for her to sidestep him sending him crashing to the room. "Nope, not until you win dear" she said mischievously as she left the chieftain to lick his wounds.

 **(Lime End)**

Now reaching the dining hall she looked to see most of the occupants crowded in one section and went to see what the commotion was. She saw it was some of her orcs against the rising commander in a drinking contest. Most of the Thunderlords were out leaving one remaining as they were on their 16th cup. Soon the commander reached twenty as his opponent barely touched the mug with his lips; pretty soon he got nauseated and collapsed to dizziness. The crowd who betted on Galmak cheered as they congratulated on their winner. "Impressive, if you can fight as well as you can chug then victory is ours" Ger'hel said as the group stood aside for the mate to talk to the half-orc. "As a matter of fact how about you prove it to us now. Thunderlords! it is time we retaliate for what Gan'ar and his freak did to our fellow kinsmen and chieftain's sons; we will attack Stonefang Outpost and claim it as our own!" she bellowed as the hunters cheered in anticipation. "LOK-TAR!" they cried as they begin preparations for the attack as Galmak agreed and does the same.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

As they approached the outpost Galmak led the charge into the fight. "For the Iron Horde!" he roared as they rode into the place attacking everything in sight. Shouts rang out behind Ger'hel as the frostwolf guards called out for help to defend their position. She remained focused, however, which was very difficult in the increasingly loud battle filled with Horde and more and more false horde forces all swinging weapons and casting spells at once. Trying to watch for whomever of her allies were getting hit with unfriendly attacks, Ger'hel threw out knife after knife, until suddenly she heard a hissing noise behind her and she was knocked forward by a spell, her back searing with pain.

Before she could turn and hit her attacker with a weapon of her own, a large form ran past, and she turned around to see her fellow comrade Galmak slam his sword soundly into the side of the Horde warlock. Ger'hel grinned and helped him finish her off, which only took a few more seconds, and then smiled as he turned away from his work. But instead of smiling back at her, he looked past her to where the main fighting was taking place, and his face paled. Ger'hel stopped smiling and turned her head, simultaneously gasping at the what was happening. The entire area was set ablaze, however only their forces were being affected. The hunters could only scream in agony and pain as they were burned alive by some type of hellish flame; it reminded the half-orc of what happened at Shadowmoon Valley.

"Time to go," Galmak growled in his deep voice, pushing her firmly ahead of him and breaking into a run. She was more than willing to comply, sprinting as fast as she could down the path and away from certain death.

They ran towards the underground water caverns, and whenever they reached the edge of the cliffside entrance, Ger'hel leapt into the water without hesitation. Hearing a reassuring loud splash seconds after, she dove down and swam as fast as she could away from the keep, staying as far down and away from the walkways as possible. After a few seconds, they started to swim as the commander could only look back in the flames however he thought he heard mad cackling and looked back to see a shadowy figure within the flames that seemed to be of average size and whose eye's had deadly orange-red glow. Galmak decided to leave it alone for now and kept on swimming.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Back at Grom'gar the clan was trying to recover from their latest defeat as medicine was applied to Ger'hel's wound as Galmak spoke with the Iron Wolf himself. "So you say you saw someone actually standing in the flames?" the headhunter asked as the half-orc nodded. "So it is true" the chieftain said noticing the inquisitive look of the commander so he began to explain. "Garrosh said that in the Horde from the other world there was group that specialize in mastering Fel magic especially in the form of fire. They are called 'The Felfire Cabal' a group of warlocks and other demonic like beings dedicated to harnessing fel energy for their purposes. That person you saw in the flames was their master an undead being of great intellect as well as power. In battle he take pleasure and joy in burning his enemies alive; you and Ger'hel were lucky to survive let alone escape" Fenris said. "An adversary like that, he must be the commander of the false horde forces here in Draenor assisting the Frostwolf clan" Galmak surmised. "Indeed we must be ready for when they strike back; our only option is to let them come over to our territory and try to attack us here. We shall get ready, however I have a special task for you" Fenris said as the commander asked what it was.

"Long ago in ancient times our clan was once slaves to the ogres here with no hope for freedom. That changed when Brakor, one of our own rebelled and wielded a mighty weapon; the legendary spear Gronnsbane" he said surprising the warrior as his mother had told him stories of it. A weapon that was blessed by the elements and beasts of the land. "The weapon grew in power with each victory but, after hi death the weapon's power died as well. No one knows where it is only that a sage called Argoram left clues to its location. Galmak I need you to retrieve Gronnsbane so, that we may have a chance" said the Iron Wolf. "But the spear is powerless, how is it supposed to help us?" he questioned the headhunter himself. "Recently we found a way to restore its power; a place called the Sym-Nexus. The entrance is located somewhere on the eastern side of the ridge, but we are unable to open it; perhaps you will succeed where we have not" Fenris said.

"I will not fail you" Galmak said most assuridely; "to make sure you don't we're sending one of our best hunters to assist you. VEA!" he said approaching them was a average sized orc. A female one with a toned body, red eyes, tanned skin like a mag'har, scar on her right cheek, and black hair with savage like pony-tail sticking out w/ a bang in front of her face. "This is Vea'tarr take good care of each other that goes especially to you Vea" Fenris said sternly at the female. "I know, I know!" she growled out the last as she and Ger'hel exchanged quiet looks knowing what the other was saying before the two departed.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

As they traveled the icy terrain on their mounts Galmak could notice that his partner was agitated about something and decided to find out what it is. "Is there a problem?" he asked; "yeah off all the positions I get stuck with, i'm some high and mighty officer's bodyguard" Vea said frustratingly. "I can fight my own battles and the only reason you are here is because you're the best hope of finding the weapon" he said sternly getting nothing but, a grunt from the woman as they reached their destination. Reaching Magnarok they searched the area while slaying dozens of creature before reaching the sage's corpse. "Dammit! looks like we were too late" said the commander. "Not quite it seems he's to have been dead for a while, but look at this" she said pointing to the foreign tracks that were in the volcanic soil. "Someone else is here which means this has now become a race for Gronnsbane" he said to the huntress as she continued. "They seem to have search him for information and left after getting what they want. According to this diaphragm in his pocket he hid the pieces of the spear around the place" she surmised. "But we didn't see any of the pieces when we looked around for the sage which whoever was here before must have gotten to them before we arrived" he said. "They would still need to restore its power which means they might have found a way without the Sym-Nexus. The tracks are somewhat fresh so, I should be able to follow them" she said as the half-orc nodded.

"Let's move out" he said as they began their hunt having left Magnarok and back into the glacier plains. After traversing the ridge with only the deep peculiar tracks to guide them. Soon their journey took them straight to Stonefury Cliffs were they see many Bloodmaul ogres slain and burned to a crisp. The trail of death of destruction led them to the first Shamanstone. "It seems the stone has been used which means they plan on blessing the spear to restore it. Luckily I know that their next Shamanstone, come on!" Vea yelled as she got on her mount and rode out with the warrior in tow. "I will say this, to enter this place and take on these brutes on with ease, This person is extremely powerful. Sounds like someone I would love to beat down" she said as Galmak may have a clue as to who is searching for Gronnsbane. They went straight out the volcanic pit and entered one the ogre's higher towers to see more corpses and ashes around the place. Reaching the top they see the Shamanstone is also active but, only recently; "they indeed blessed the weapon using this stone. Now all they need is the Blessing of a beast, and that could only be done with the blood of a black rylak, but those things are ancient and hard to find" Vea grunted in frustration. "Not exactly when I was young I heard that the Bloodmaul revere these creature and have used altars where they have placed offerings for them. Perhaps that is where our adversary plans to get the blessing" he explained. "Well what are we waiting for lead the way" she barked as he then led her high up a mountain to where he heard the altar was located.

During the trek something alerted the half-orc that they were not alone and stopped. "Do you hear that?" he asked his companion when all of a sudden a tauren appeared in front of them. Galmak recognizes him as the one who knocked off the worldbreaker during the invasion in Tanaan jungle. "I am Olin Umberhide warrior of the Horde, and you shall not pass" he said to the orcs. "Stand aside or you will fall just as your High Chieftain did" the commander retorted; "He was betrayed and robbed of his honor by Garrosh!" Olin roared. "No I know as well as some of you all in the false horde know that one of the leaders poisoned Garrosh's weapon without his knowledge. Because of that he was robbed of a fair fight and believed to be both cheat and schemer." Galmak declared as if an audience was watching them. "Then you shall join him in execution" the tauren then charged at the two. "Graagh!, I gotta kill this guy before I just may lose it myself!" Vea said as she charged at the bull humanoid and they clashed before tumbling down the path. "I'll take care of this walking beefpile, go and get the spear!" she yelled to the warrior as the brawl continued downhill.

Galmak reaches the area to see a figure standing in front of a dead black Rylak; just as he was about to bloody the weapon a rock hit his hand knocking the spear out of it's decomposed hand and into the snow. "Well, well, well! if it isn't the iron coward!" it said before it turned to face the half orc. It was a forsaken with eerie eye and black as night hair did in twin braids as it gives a bone-chilling smile. "Careful undead i'm not here to send you back to the grave...yet" the commander says as both a threat and promise. Sardin Vel'Omnis!, commander of the horde forces under the command of both Warchief Vol'jin and Queen Sylvannas!" he said as if he was trying to either impress or scare the half-orc. "False warchief and miserable excuse of a queen, two who will get what they deserve in due time" Galmak barked making the warlock frown a little. "Still trying to be the loyal pet to the warlords it's cute, but you and the Iron Horde will never win!" Sadrin said, but the commander of the iron horde would not be deterred. "Leave the spear and withdraw your forces, NOW" Galmak threatens the pyromaniac who only chuckled as if it was a joke. "You won't pass as long as i'm around!" he said jokingly. "So be it" Galmak then charged only for the warlock to combust into fire as the warrior just stood and watch. "Many of your comrades have been roasted for my enjoyment warrior!, would you like to join them? And what about Garrosh are you willing to serve him and this Iron Horde even at the sake of becoming the monster he is!" the undead gestured only getting the Half-orc angrier. "He is innocent" said Galmak. "Are you so sure, Hehehehehehe" the warlock asked giving a dark chuckle at the end before disappearing.

 **(Play Darksiders 2 War Vs. Death Theme song)**

At first it was quiet until the warrior heard sizzling footstep and turned to see the firemaster only fully geared with some type of hellish attire and wield a staff of some sort. He gives of a flaming green aura as he slowly approaches the warrior as they ready for battle. Galmak makes the first move slashing at the warlock and moves to the right only for Sardin to attack in that direction damaging the orc with his green flames. Sardin tried another blast, but his opponent dodged and proceeds to strike him several times with his weapon. The warlock stops the onslaught with his staff and burns the area around him only for the warrior to once again dodge the fiery explosion. This kept up for several moments with each combatant hitting, blocking, or dodging the other. At one point both clashed their weapons together causing a power struggle. Galmak pushing with all his might with the sword as Sardin holds his ground with his staff trying to avoid getting cut in two, while also laughing like a madman as if this was a game. It ended as the warrior kicks the undead away to stun him and then attacks with a mighty barrage of swings from his sword before he delivers an uppercut sending the warlock straight into the air and he jumps to bring him back down hard with a hammerfist.

The mini-crater was enough to show how true strength could overcome mystical might at times. Soon Sardin recovers and this time unleashes another fire attack that was stronger than the other ones and blasted his opponent to the rocky wall. Galmak recovered but, for every attack he either landed or missed he was hit by the commander's green flame. Soon the two clashed once again leading to another struggle only Sardin was gaining ground with the half-orc kneeling before him trying desperately to hold back the pyromaniac as he smiles like the forsaken madman. Using his will and spirit, he elbows the warlock in the face jumps over him and strikes him in the back, before jumping away when the maniac living corpse attacked again. The two then charged ready to deal a mighty blow; they rushed towards each other in silence the sound being their hurried footsteps as they were focused on ending this. When they finally collided they stood still waiting for the other to falter; finally the Felfire master was the loser as the half-orc thrusted deeper causing him to drop his staff as it missed the orc completely and collapses to the ground.

Galmak removes the blade from him as the undead tried to crawl away only to feel the blade thrust into him from the back. Galmak pulls it out out and walks to the spear; picking it up he approaches the dead rylak and bloodies the weapon receiving its final blessing, Gronnsbane was empowered once again. "You lose...rotting monstrosity" he said to his downed opponent as the losing commander gave a dark laugh the reached high up to the sky, before saying his last words. "I have… but so will you…" he said before he started to smoke profusely warning the commander to get away from him. He barely got off the cliff before the body of Sardin Vel'Omnis imploded into green blistering inferno.

 **(End Theme)**

Back at the bottom Galmak returns to see Vea okay as she nursed his wounds. "Where's the tauren?" he asked; "Once it saw that fire display he somehow knew his leader was dead and fled the scene, bloody coward he is" she replied. "Well come on there's still one other thing we need to do" he said as they got on their mounts and went east.

Near the Iron Siegeworks Galmak approaches the stone entrance but does not see an opening. Vea stayed back to make sure none of the enemy forces will return for payback. As he got closer the door started glowing and so was something in his knapsack. He reached into to take out the Gauntlets and belt he discovered in the vault with Ner'zhul. He soons dons them and they give an eretheal glow as the door pulsed with light and opened; he then entered the chamber with Vea staying behind. Within the chamber he saw a platform connected by four alcoves: The first looking as if everything within was on fire, the second held wat seem to be an entire area underwater, the third a cavern with numerous rocks and minerals, and last the fourth which showed stone towers tilting from side to side due to the pacing winds.

The commander approaches the platform to see a pool like forge of some sort with a energized liquid dwelling within it. Seeing the gauntlet, belt, and even Gronnsbane glowing brightly he came up with one action. He stabbed the spear into the forge which transferred the energy from the alcoves to him through the gauntlet and belt as if it was some sort of conduit. While being empowered he saw visions of what would happen; first he saw the alliance and Horde forces teaming up in Gorgrond after something the Iron Horde is looking for, then he saw Ogrhim Doomhammer turning his back on the Iron Horde, but the last vision shocked him the most.

 **(Play Cinematic of garrosh against Thrall at the stones of prophecy)**

Then everything went black.

As he came to he saw the huntress trying to shake him awake. "Brrgghh-guh! what's going on!?" he asked wondering what was wrong. "The enemy have begun attacking Grom'gar and will reach the Iron wolf moments, you idiot!" she said as the commander quickly got up. "Alright, to battle!" he said as they got on their mounts and rode to the home of the Thunderlords.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

At the home of the chieftain things looked grim as the Iron Wolf's rylak Chilltongue was slain and he will soon be dead but, that won't stop him from fighting to the end. All seemed insured when suddenly the frostwolf and horde forces were screaming in terror as in felt like the ground was growling violently. "What is that?!" asked Draka, mate of the chieftain as suddenly water came bursting into the den but, only non-thunderlords were submerged and soon they were brought back out into the open.

The group looked to see the frostwolves losing terribly by the hunters as the horde soldiers were blown away by the wind. Drek'thar and Thrall both shamans tried to deter them but, the spirits were heeding a new vessel. Soon the fighting stopped and emerging was Galmak wielding Gronnsbane. "You have Gonnsbane!?" said the Frostwolf chieftain Durotan as he looked in disbelief. "If you have it than that means-" Thrall former warchief of the horde assumed as the commander finished for him. "yes, your commander has fallen by my hand" he said surprising the horde members as they thought no one could beat the warlock as he was a very powerful ally. The undead showed it time and time again as he helped stopped Deathwing from unleashing the Cataclysm and when he was a vital part to victory in the Siege of Ogrimmar. "It does not matter, we can still take them!" Ga'nar said as he ready to separate the half-orc's head from his shoulder. "You can but, you will still lose" he said; "what are you talking about?!" barked Draka sounding worried. "My mission was to ensure the Thunderlord's safety and hold off until reinforcements arrive which should be coming any minute now" the commander said shocking mostly everyone. "So now you have a choice: finish us off and die, or face the armies and save the clan while also letting us live" he offered as they pondered about it for the moment. They soon come to a decision; "everyone retreat now!" Durotan ordered as the forces started leaving. Ga'nar only growled in anger at the enemy before he reluctantly fled the scene along with the rest to stop the Iron Horde at Thunder pass.

The Thunderlords cheered in triumph as Fenris approaches the warrior; "well done you not only retrieve our most treasured item, you also dealt a mighty blow by slaying the one who has charred our family for his own twisted pleasure" the chieftain said as the clan cheered for their commander. Galmak kneeled to give the weapon to Fenris but, he declined; "we would not be here if not for you and we follow a code of keeping what we get, therefore Gronnsbane is yours to wield may your enemies feel the true wrath of Draenor" he finished as they yelled out for the half-orc. "Ger'hel!" cried Vea'tarr as she looked around for the she-orc. "It's alright Vea your sister is safe and still healing" Fenris said to the huntress. "Good, I would hate rip off my own brother-in-law's head for not taking care of her" she said while smirking. Galmak then got on his mount and was about to set off; "wait Galmak where are you going?" asked Vea."To meet with reinforcements at the pass" he said and with that the Commander of the Iron horde left to Thunder Pass.

Galmak reaches the past to see an interesting development.

 **(Play frostfire ridge Cinematic with Galmak witnessing everything at the end)**

The Frostwolves were about to leave when they heard the loud sounds of hooves and saw the Warrior himself in front of them. "Come to finish your master's work!" Draka said with venom in her voice as the half-orc looked at them stoically. "Yes, but at another time" he said as he moved aside to let them pass as they looked at him incredulously. "I'm letting you all live for now to honor to honor Ga'nar's sacrifice so it won't be in vain. But know this frostwolves your time will come" he declared as they moved past him while he slowly rode away. "And as for you Thrall…" he said gaining the attention of the green-skinned orc; "I know much about you and will say this: _**Judgement**_ will come upon you sooner than you think" and with that he left leaving the clan to recover from this pyrrhic victory.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Back at Grom'gar there was celebrating with a massive feast as everyone was either gorging or fighting with beasts to show their superiority. The chieftain himself soon came up to get there attention. "Brothers and sisters, today we have shown what it truly means to be the best hunters in the world and have finally beaten our rivals the Frostwolves out of the ridge. Let it be known that we are now officially one with the Iron Horde and we shall bring glory and fame to our clan!" he said as the tribesmen raised their food and drink on agreement. "And with that I have something else to say" Fenris then approached the commander. "This orc though ogre blood runs through his vein has the soul of a true warrior and so let it be known that he is now with us. Which means no matter how far or how long he is away from us the Thunderlords will always fight by his side he said as the crowd cheered.

The Thunderlord sisters watch from afar as they were discussing other things. "Even though the pass has collapsed we can still travel by sea though it will take a while to get our forces to join with them" Ger'hel said. "True, but at least it worked out in the end" Vea'Tarr replied as they continued watching. "I'll be joining the commanders garrison" she said getting a shock out of her sister. "The Vea'Tarr leaving Frostfire Ridge?! Truly times are changing" Ger'hel said sarcastically. "Well go ahead and do what you think is best, just know we will always be here for you" she said embracing her sister. "Now if you don't mind I seemed to have promise my mate a reward for his victory, if he has not forgotten" Ger'hel said leaving the sibling by herself as she shook her head knowing what chieftain's mate was talking about.

* * *

 **Done with the separate storylines, Gorgrond is next.**


	7. Clash of the Rivals

**Hey there sorry for the wait college stuff but, I was able to finish the next chapter for the story. This is the Gorgrond and we will then head into Talador after this. I am really grateful for you support and reviews, this makes the story a real success and there is still a lot that has yet to come. So read and enjoy.**

* * *

He had done it, the Horde and Alliance forces were weakening, it won't be long before they would be finished and Draenor will belong to the Iron Horde. He looks around his upgraded garrison thanks to the promotion he got from Garrosh.

 _"You have inspired many of our troops being an example of warmongering for our forces.I have seen you and your groups won many battles across Draenor. We now give you the title Champion of the Iron Horde. You have shown that I made the right choice in coming here as we now show our enemies the true strength of the Iron Horde"_

Galmak now looks around his the base as upgrades were made and new orcs were joining the cause everyday. It was now time to finish the invaders for good and he will just do that from the letter containing his next task. "Galmak both the Alliance and horde remnants are regrouping, received reinforcements, and have fallen back to Gorgrond. They may or may not know of our current operation there. You will go to Blackrock Foundry and receive your next orders from Chief Blackhand. , Grommash Hellscream.

With that set the Commander set his sights to the home base of the Blackrock clan to continue the campaign.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Now docking at the Iron Docks he now walks of the gangplank looking up at the massive facility that produces the Iron Horde's weaponry. Entering the foundry he saw nothing but molten iron, steam, and pale orcs as the the never ending smithing from within was nonstop. Approaching the terrace he looked to see the many completed weapons including the main ones that will be used in the attack on Shattarath which will commence soon. Making it to his destination he bowed before the mighty blacksmith. "Chief Blackhand" Galmak said showing his respect as he felt the somewhat intense heat coming from the warlord. The spirits have truly blessed this orc with the element of fire making him immune to heat and thus making him the best of his clan, the perfect blacksmith. "We have a problem, weeks ago I sent my men to cover more ground in our land with the warring species so close to us, when one of our men found what seems to be a network of tunnels. Reports came in that they found several artifacts with mystical properties, so I send some of my best to investigate and they were on to something that will make Draenor ours. With news of our enemy now stationed in the jungle and are moving towards the wastelands and have aligned themselves with Laughing Skulls and Rangari we must stop them before they ruin us. Report to the base and find Thukmar who is in charge." the chieftain said and Galmak was about to leave when Blackhand stopped him. Here these are for you he said as he gave Black iron version of his old gear along with a new weapon. His shoulderguard once orange with silver outline and bone spikes is now black with a platinum outline and sharper diamond spikes. his metal boots more sleeker and fur/leather gloves now more stronger along with studded black bottoms. The main part were straps which have two holdings that seem to be on the back which hold two special banners that have the Iron Horde insignia on it. His weapon is large two-handed hammer that seemed to be enchanted **(Enchanted hammer from darksiders 2)**. "Wear it so all who see it know what you represent to this Horde" Blackhand said to the half-orc. The commander donned the new gear and weapon, thanked the Blacksmith orc, and proceeded to the outpost.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

At the Camp he looked around to see the place attacked and see the gronn running amok. Following the ensuing rampage it leads him to underground where he sees the gorenn fighting the iron horde. After dispatching a few of the rock creatures he looks around only to find the corpse of the corporal; it looked he was in agony and someone performed a coup de grace. Remembering what he learned from Fenris and Vea he searched for tracks and found the trail and begins to follow it wondering where it could lead him to. Reaching the surface he looked to see the trail gone cold but, remembered that Captain Brak's base is around here so he devided to go there.

Reaching it he saw that it was under attack by none other than the alliance commnder, Shrarannahila. "Sharannhila!" he shouted getting the night elf's attention; "It's over Galmak the artifact is ours" she said. "What is this artifact you speak off?" he said with a straight face though he was confused on the inside. "The Heart Of Magnaron, a object that will allow the wielder to manipulate and control any stone creatures of Gorgrond. Something that we will not let your Iron Horde possess" she said as she was ready for battle. The champion was about to engage him when he was tackled to the ground and eating dirt; pushing his attacker off of him he stood up to see his attacker was also a half-orc/half-ogre, one that he all too well recognized. "Rexxar" he said to his old rival, "Galmak" the beastmaster said in return as they stood at each other. "Move out of the way or be smashed down!" he ordered but, the outlander stood his ground. "Sorry but, I refuse and besides you know I would always be on the opposing side to face you again" Rexxar said. "If by face you mean die then by all means" the champion said as the battle commenced.

 **(play Zach Hemsey- "Teachings of a Ronin)**

grabbing his hammer, he turned around and clashed with Rexxar and sparks flew from the two weapons meeting. Galmak lost his footing slightly and watched as the two weapons glowed orange and yellow, he groaned under the intense heat. But it didn't effect him because he had been in The Cauldron in the Maker's realm and Hell long enough.

"You'll find me..." Galmak growled, voice rising a strained octave, "Strong enough, Rexxar!"

He pulled his hammer back and thrust them forward and broke Rexxar's guard which pushed the warrior back a little, the half-orc gladiator punching over just a little.

Propelling forward in another dash, he slammed his elbo into Rexxar's buff arm, pushing the behemoth off his feet with excellent strength.

Giving a grunt of anger, the masked beastmaster brought his axes up and slapped Galmak away with the flat side, just before the Pyro Hammer could penetrate his chest plate.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Galmak stood his ground, waiting for Rexxar to move.

Regaining his own composure, the Makan'thal used twin axes to balance himself as he stood. Anger swelled, clenching his large fist over the blade's hilt, he stormed out of the subsiding dust cloud with heavy steps.

Picking up a large boulder, Galmak threw upon seeing Rexxar's helm.

Somehow, the great outlander saw it coming and managed to duck in time. In retaliation, Rexxar slashed his axes at the mighty champion, looking to cleave him in two. Galmak used his shoulder-guard to block most blows, the hard metal of the guard repelling the shock given by the jagged axe up and pushing Rexxar back a few steps.

"Damn you! Just die!" the beastmaster roared

Galmak shook his head at him in defiance, Rexxar could see the determined expression of the half-orc on his face, speaking his words for him. Twin axes landed, sending tremors in all directions. Upon relinquishing his sword from the dirt, Rexxar boiled as he noticed no signs of the commander in the vertical crater.

Sweat formed all over the Horde member's face. Rexxar was truly deadly in combat. His ruthless aggression was lethal by all means. He must admit, throughout all the clashes they had since they met he respects him as an equal and worthy adversary.. This wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be.

Rexxar approached Galmak, attempting to slam the axs down on him again. Galmak managed a kick to the midsection in time, catching Rexxar in a soft-spot of his defenses and forcing the beastmaster to buckle. On his feet, Galmak launched himself up and brought another kick to the side of the masked orc's helmet, smacking him back with the heel of his boots. Rexxar shook his head, dizzy from the blow and momentarily stunned.

With the adrenaline pulsing again, the pain quickly left. Hopping on one leg briefly until the nerves numbed out, Galmak sent another kick up into the groove below Rexxar's ribcage. Galmak listened to the half-orc wheeze as his lungs forced the air from him.

Galmak readied the Pyro Hammer to strike down the enemy, but again, Rexxar managed to retaliate before he could. Bringing his massive arm up, Rexxar slammed the knuckles curled into a fist, right into Galmak's stomach, sending the loyal warrior flying, only to land unceremoniously on his back side and cough.

Both fighters were grounded for a bit, waiting for the lungs to reopen and allow them to breathe again. Amidst their heaving, and slow ascension to their feet, Rexxar and Galmak locked eyes and sprinted to the center of the circle. Upon collision, both blade clanged off each other in a furious assault from both parties. Again and again, parry after parry, sparks flew and neither could gain ground nor give any.

At last, Galmak locked his hammer against Rexxar's axes, entering a power struggle out of spite for the gladiator. Entwined, both weapons and their wielders fought relentlessly for control. Feeling the energy flow from twin axes, Rexxar pushed Galmak back slowly, gaining ground.

Feeling an idea form, Galmak side stepped and let the lack of pressure bring Rexxar down for him. As Rexxar reached flat ground, Galmak brought his elbow down and bounced it off the rival's head.

Quickly, he grabbed the twin axes and flung it to the side, allowing it to pierce the soil. Now at full control over Rexxar's mistake, Galmak stabbed down. But Rexxar moved, keeping Galmak from bashing his chest. However, the Pyro Hammer struck his large arm, making a sickening crunching and searing sound.

Roaring in pain and anguish, Rexxar clutched the wound on his arm. The limb itself hissed and looked out of shape like a mangled fish. Kicking Galmak away with both his feet, Rexxar rose and searched for his axes. It was time for him to exert as much pain and suffering on the boy as was engagingly possible.

But as Galmak stood, a victorious grin on his face, he noticed that twin axes was erect from the ground behind Galmak. To reach the axes, he'd need to bat the champion away. Rexxar's mind filled with doubt, the Blackrock weapon Galmak carried had ruined a determining factor in both his strength and effectiveness, his main arm.

Holding up his good arm defensively, he prepared to receive the Commander's assault with no weapon. Galmak stalked his enemy, making sure not to allow an opening to which Rexxar could slip through and regain his weapon.

Approaching, coiled like a viper, Galmak struck with one of Blackhand's greatest masterpieces. Forced back, Rexxar dodged and dodged, slapping the Pyro Hammer away with his good hand and searching for that opening. But Galmak would not give it, his pace of attacks had grown faster and faster, Rexxar was fading.

Unable to keep up with the solider's amazing combat style, Rexxar felt the hammer smash through him and sent him flying into one of the support structures of the gulch. With that the his one true rival was down and out for the count and he can now resume his mission. Looking around he sees that the alliance commander and her forces were gone and that they have taken the artifact as well.

 **(end song)**

"Great! Now what?" he said to himself when he heard somebody approaching him. He turned to see a robed orc but, all he needed to see was the mask to see that he was Laughing Skull. "Easy I'm not here to fight i,m actually here to give some minor assistance. My name is Sharpjaw next to our shaman I am the most influential individual of our tribe" the orc said. "You sound somewhat sane" Galmak said surprise. "Yes, well some of our tribe has not given into the savagery of this land which is what I wanted to talk to you about" Sharpjaw said. "Speak" was what the commander said. "We never truly wanted to be in such a unstable land but, unfotunately we had no choice. When the offer of joining the Iron Horde came not the entire clan refused; some including myself wanted out if this jungle but, Kaz wouldn't listen to any of it. I will not have my people go down in history as madmen and wildmen. So here's a proposition: for now I give you some info that will help against the forces here in Gorgrond and when the time comes to deal the final blow to the invaders you can expect the support of me and all the Laughing Skull who follow as well which is nearly half the tribe." "What is this info?" Galmak asked. "They are going to attack the Iron approach with the artifact, if they win they will deal a huge blow to the Iron Horde. You must defend the approach and defeat the alliance commander for she has been entrusted with the artifact" Sharpjaw said before turning to leave. "I'm curious to what the future holds in store" and with that the Laughing Skull leaves. Galmak understanding what he must do get's on his mount and rides for the final battle of this land.

 _ **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**_

At the Iron approach the combined forces of the Alliance/Horde approach for the battle that was to come. Arriving in the center they saw the two commanders Gar and Galmak at the narrow path ready for combat. "Ahhh, there it is. There's MY artifact. How foolish of me to trust Brak with something so valuable" said Gar. "Give up even with the artifact you haven't mastered it enough to defeat us. Surrender and we will let you leave with whatever dignity you have left" Galmak invaders were surrounded by Iron Horde forces in less than a minute. "We will never surrender to you! Champion, now is the time! Use the artifact!" Yrel said as the sentinel focused on the Heart Of Magnaron. Soon both a Earthshaker and Earthtwister appeared. The two massive creatures tore through the iron horde forces when Gar unleashed Goc, son of Gruul to fight the creatures. As this was going on Galmak faced the high ranking officers.

First was the Dranei Yrel as the orc swung his hammer while Yrel jumped over and struck him in the back. He recovered and then used his hilt to strike her in abdomen knocking the breath out of her giving him time to do a shoulder tackle. Rolling away she regained her footing and the two started circling each other. "You've gotten better since we last fought but, like last time you will not win" the champion stated. "The Iron Horde falls here, monster! This fight will be your last" she said.

 **(Play MK9 Armory theme)**

"No paladin, it's where your army will fall" he said as the battle Begin. Galmak and Yrel ran towards each other, weapons at the ready. Yrel took a slash at Galmak, only to have him block the weapon with his hammer. Yrel tried to slice Galmak's head off with her weapon, but Galmak dodged and headbutted hit caused Yrel to stumble back a few feet. Galmak than threw a few fire bombs that Blackhand creted for him bomb near Yrel and a few around himself. As Galmak expected, Yrel jumped over the bombs, only to have Galmak uppercut her in the face. Yrel fell on the bomb behind her, which caused her to be launched back to Galmak. Then Galmak jumped forwards and kicked Yrel towards the bombs. Yrel fell in the circle of the bombs, and got up. She looked around and Galmak than gave Yrel a right hook, than grabbed his arms, twisting them. Yrel than screamed when Galmak began to twist her arms, than she felt the ground on his back. Galmak punched Yrel square in the jaw than curb stomped on her stomach. "If you have the dignity, stay down, or if you want to have bruises, fight me." Galmak said, walking away from Yrel. "You are not getting away that easy." she said, getting up. Yrel thrusted herself forward, trying to impale Galmak, but missed when Galmak jumped above her. "You can do better than that Draenei." Galmak said, turning back around to face Yrel.

The half-orc tried to hit the Draenei with his hammer only for the paladin to duck and deliver a flipkcick to his chin knocking him into the air and crashing into the ground. Yrel went into the dust cloud searching for her opponent, but couldn't find Galmak anywhere. Galmak than jumped behind Yrel and roundhouse kicked her in the back. Galmak than grabbed Yrel's legs when she was on the ground and jumped up in the air with her. He than slammed Yrel on the ground with extreme force, breaking a few bones. He than walked up to the fallen Draenei, and kicked her unconscious.

 **(end theme)**

"Wish we weren't enemies" he said before leaving the downed warrior. In the nick of time reinforcements from the Blackrock clan came with their Superior armored vehicles and were firing everything they got on both the Genesaur and Magnaron. The massive beasts were taking heavy damage and will soon be vanquished; as the champion was watching this something else was getting his attention. He sees several Iron horde members against the mate of Durotan herself, Draka; they all try to subdue the frostwolf orc but, failed to as she took them all down with grace and raw strength. Deciding to intervene jumped and landed behind the blackrock orcs as they were alerted to his presence; "Commander Galmak?!" said one of the orcs as they moved back and allowed the warrior to move past them.

"Draka" he said stoically; "Galmak" she replied in the same tone. "My axes will find your neck!" Draka roared, slashing in a vertical line and aiming for Galmak's face. The Iron Horde champion managed to dodge at the last moment, feeling the cold blade hiss past his ear and slash the floor, where it set off a few sparks.

"you would have made a great ally to the horde, too bad you chose the wrong side!" Galmak exclaimed, keeping his eyes on the orc's deadly effective weapons while at the same time beginning to wonder what on Draenor he had gotten himself into.

 **(play unreleased Ost-Hollow ichigo)**

"I could say the same for you!" Draka exclaimed, going in for another thrust that Galmak managed to swat away, only to answer with a series of swings to Draka's chest, before delivering a punishing side kick to Draka's solar plexus. The frostwolf warrior staggered backwards, but managed to remain upright, smirking at Galmak in a mocking way.

"THAT was supposed to hurt? I have taken worse!" Draka sneered, The ferocious she-orc warrior seemed to be getting the upper hand on the Iron Champion and mighty warrior, delivering a powerful kick to his side… and then executing an arc-shaped slash with the crudely barbed axes. Galmak managed to dodge at the last possible moment, and the razor-sharp edge traced a small cut on Galmak's cheekbone, drawing blood. Galmak quickly reacted, executing a flawless round house sweep that hit Draka's ankles and caused her to lose her balance and drop to the ground in a daze! Snarling in anger, the mighty frostwolf warrior stood up and lunged in to attack!

"You are mine!" Draka hissed in triumph, as she tried to pierce Cage's heart with her twin axes.

The she-orc dashed towards Galmak, using his combat axes with shocking skill and speed, and the half-orc dodged sideways in order to avoid the deadly blades… but Draka grinned savagely and swerved at the last possible moment, having thrown a feint to catch Galmak off guard. Her axes flashed towards Galmak's chest, and the warrior barely managed to get back in time: the blade missed him by a few hairs, tearing open a gash in his leather strap.

She seemed to be going for a thrust to Galmak's chest, but once again, she changed strategy at the last moment and ducked low in order to execute a low roundhouse kick. However, this time Galmak was able to see the attack coming in time, and quickly jumped over, before delivering a powerful side kick to Draka's shoulder, causing the chieftain's mate to grunt in pain and stagger. Draka was quick to recover though, and quickly guarded against a quick strike combo Galmak tried to follow up with… then, she executed a swipe with his axes, which Galmak ducked before countering with a powerful swing to the midsection!

"Ugh… damn, you truly are... As strong as they say." Draka murmured, grunting in pain as she stepped back… and then launched herself at Galmak. Galmak was unprepared for such an attack, and Draka's swirling attack hit him head-on, sending him sprawling to the ground. Draka landed on her feet with a grace and an agility few would have thought possible in such a tall female, and beckoned the Iron Horde commander to stand up again. "Well, as you can see, neither am I. So, is that all you got?"

"Not at all." Galmak answered. He stood up, wiping his mouth with a nonchalant gesture of his hand. Then, he slid into a fighting stance once again, and advanced towards Draka with a quick flurry of swings from his heavy hammer, which the Frostwolf member managed to block with ease. Draka executed a powerful double swipe, but again, Galmak was not caught off guard and ducked below the attack, before countering with a solid uppercut with the bottom of his hammer shaft that struck Draka under the chin, sending her to the ground with a pained grunt!

"Soon your mate and Thrall will get theirs in due time" he said as he left the she-orc to help his comrades.

Both the earthshaker and earthtwister gave a pained roar as they fell onto the ground dead unable to take anymore of the Iron Horde's firepower.

"This is not over" Sharannahila said as she was about to use the Heart of Magnaron again when the half-orc used his hammer to bring a rockwave forth. It sent the alliance commander into the air make her let go of the artifact and landing on the ground as Gar retrieved the object. The victory was short-lived as more enemy forces along with artillery arrived and surrounded them. "Return the artifact now!" said the night-elf. Gar however wasn't going to let that happen "NO! I will Die before we let you take what is ours! YOU... WILL NOT... WIN... THIS... WAR! AAARRRRGHH!" and saying that he and Galmak destroys the artifact. "What have you DONE!" she yelled. "Made sure the tides are even" Galmak said as he and Gar charge at the enemy as commander Gar was fighting the others Galmak focused his attention to Sharannahila. "How much are you willing to fight for this Horde" she said.

"Until my Last, Final, Breath" he said as the battle begins. Soon the two clashed and weapons collided as they were swung fast and furiously. Each strike creating sparks that dance around the two combatants as they try to get the edge over one another. "I will not fall in the name of the goddess" Sharannahila; " And I shall not be defeated for Blood and iron!" Galmak said as the clashing continued. Soon powerful shockwaves were made that shook the Iron Approach as the great collisions continued. Then quickly getting an idea he intentionally stopped and sidestepped the next attack making the sentinel go forward giving Galmak the opening he needed. He then shoulder tackled her to the ground winning the confrontation.

However it didn't matter as their forces were being overrun; if something wasn't done they would all soon be dead. "Theirs no time we must retreat" Gar said to the half-orc; as he then proceeded to arm all weapons. "What are you doing?!" the champion said incredulously; "going to send this place in a blaze fire and shrapnel, you however are going back to your garrison and continue the fight for this world" Gar said as he attached a chain to Galmak and a lone rylak as he freed the creature and it tried to drag the half-orc away. "it's been an honor fighting alongside you champion" Gar said as he kept fighting while the champion tried to keep his feet on the ground. "It doesn't have to be this way I can swing back around and pick you up" Galmak said; "don't worry about us you've inspired us what it means to have iron in our blood, the important thing now is to make sure you live on to continue doing that, now GO!" he said as him and the remaining members continued fighting. The rylak soon reached height and dragged the champion away from the battlefield.

Soon the iron forces were pushed to a standstill as the horde/alliance forces made their final push. Gar received an arrow to the shoulder but, kept on fighting as the small army approached them. The time came as the commander fired the first iron star which took out the a chunk of the group. Then another one removing another fraction of them from the battlefield. Soon Iron Stars were going left and right exploding everywhere no matter who the victims were. All that can be seen of the Iron approach was fire, smoke, and flying metal as destruction consumed the area with Galmak being the survivor from his side. "You will be remembered Commander Gar I will take my report back to the chieftains and I will win the fight for Draenor to make sure your sacrifice was not in vain" the Iron Champion said as he let the Rylak take away knowing that the end is coming and he will see it through to last second.

* * *

 **well that was tough chapter to do though I will have the next one up much quicker than what it took this time so please read and review.**


	8. Rise of Iron

**Hey there I'm back with the next chapter this time featuring the the dungeon Grimrail Depot and the Talador campaign. Here is the battle that will decide who gets Draenor, and the beginning of a new age.**

* * *

After so much fighting with the invaders the time had finally come for the final fight. The draenei in Shadowmoon were removed and the alliance with the Thunderlord clan was secured. Though the artifact was lost Galmak's survival gave the Iron Horde some hope and now is the chance to win the war and win Draenor.

Galmak having returned to Blackrock Foundry to see a fleet of ships leave the Iron Docks in the direction of their final battle in Talador. As he left the port he entered the foundry to see the Warlord Blackhand prepping for battle; "Chief Blackhand" said the champion as gain the attention of the legendary orc blacksmith. "Ahhh! Galmak you've arrived good are you ready to see this through?" the chieftain asked. "Yes, am I to join you" he replied; "no I have something much more important for you to do. Follow me" Blackhand requested as led the Half-orc out of the foundry and to someplace under it.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

They reached what seemed to be a station of some sort with iron stars and cargo. After traversing the place they came upon what seemed to be an armored transport of some-type with a large cannon. "This is the Grimrail Depot where it houses one of our most experimental war machines: The Grimrail War Machine. We've been using this only for test runs with transporting supplies and troops to the front line, but now it plays a critical part in our plans. On top of the train is Railgun powerful enough to shatter The shield protecting Shattrath; I want you to board and make sure the transport reaches the destination for the weapon to fire" Said the Gray-skinned orc. "It shall be done" the champion replied as the chieftain left to go on his flagship as Galmak prepared for departure.

A few moments later the whistle blew and the train started moving on the tracks. Galmak was resting enjoying a haunch of meat when he then heard explosions and fighting going on in the train. "The enemy has boarded the Grimrail?!" the commander said ti himself in shock as he finished his snack and prepared to engage the enemy. Exiting the weapon car he took out a telescope and looked to see what he was up against. From the looks of he would say a blood elf paladin, then there was a pandaren monk, next a undead rogue, and a night elf hunter all of them being led by a troll druid. looking incredibly strong and dangerous. "Have to meet them head on before they reach the upper cars he said to himself as started running towards the middle.

After running he finally made it to the middle car where the raiders had just finished off Nitrogg Thundertower. Galmak was surprised that these five were able to take down a powerful individual like Nitrogg given his natural talent for artillery; it just means he's going to have to be careful when dealing with them.

Galmak charges at that group Swinging his hammer at the paladin who blocked with his scythe and proceeded to swing for his head only to miss as the champion ducked and did a sweep kick. After getting standing up the half-orc was slammed back to the ground by a heavy object; he quickly recovers to turn and face the troll that hit him. Both combatants clashed struggling to get over one another, however Galmak glanced to the side to see the night elf with her crossbow aimed at his head. The warrior moved at the last second barely dodging the arrow which left a small cut on his cheek from where the arrow grazed him. This gave the druid the chance to kick his opponent away towards the edge of the rafters; the champion would have recovered if not for the undead sneaking to his side and slashing him off.

"AAAGGGGHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell of the train and away from the group. The five looked to see if he was gone and continued on their way to the engine room. They did not see that Galmak was still on the Grimrail by grabbing one Thundertower's outer turrets. He began to pull himself back in and continued his pursuit of the raiders.

Skylord Torva was doing her best to hold herself against the enemy however they were becoming too much for her. That would have been the end if not for a fire blast hurting the five and giving the Thunderlord some breathing room. The raiders turned to see the half-orc alive and well; "Face me, if you dare!" he challenged, the pandaren monk used her abilities to heal the four to full health and the battle resumed. The night elf fire more crossbolts to which were blocked by the champion's mighty hammer; Torva went to assist only to be attacked by the paladin. Galmak jumped up in the air and slammed his weapon to the ground causing everybody else to fly into the air. The troll, night elf, and blood elf landed back in the train, as for the pandaren and undead they were flown of the train and into the ground painfully. Galmak caught the skylord with his hand and brought them back on the car before the entrance to the engine.

The battle resumed as the druid transformed into a bear and launches himself at the champion pinning him to the floor; Torva engages the paladin while the huntress tries to take down her rylakk. The blood swings his scythe gracefully trying to cleave the orc in two but, the skylord counters each strike with her spear. The Rylakk keeps bombarding the area but, cannot land a hit on the hunter who dodges and fires her crossbow. The druid tries to bite his enemy's head off only to be kept back by the hammer's shaft between his teeth. Deciding to end this Torva uses her abilities and electrocute the blood elf to submission. Seeing it's master's fight gives the beast an ideas and begins to bombard the ground leading the hunter towards the two. She was about to fire a bullseye when she got into contact with paladin sharing the electrocution as well. Galmak using his super strength pushes the bear off of him, rush towards it, puts it in a armlock, and performs a suplex which sends the beast towards the two stunned raiders. After collision the trio was pushed off the ground and into the ground tumbling in agony away from the Grimrail. Once the train was in position the Grimrail fired it's railgun causing the shield to collapse. Now the path to Shattrath City was open and the attack can begin.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

After departing the Grimrail Galmak reaches the shore to see the second-in-command of the Blackrock clan: Orgrim Doomhammer giving a rally talk to the soldiers. Galmak remembers the tales of him trying to defy the fate prophesied by the spirits due to his weapon the Doomhammer. When he became too prideful they took the Doomhammer only giving it to Blackhand who returns it to Orgrim after dealing with the orcs that threatened their clan. After that he became leader of the Grom'kar: the main army of the Iron horde with some of the best from each clan leading it. Approaching the group he listened in as to what they had to say; "You are my vanguard, these shores are ours! Leave no enemy alive! Iron will, Iron blood. Go forth to victory!" ordered the blackrock orc as the forces dispersed leaving only him, his lieutenant, and the warrior. "Champion follow me, we shall observe the battle from higher ground" Orgrim said as he passed the two left the shores with the orcs in tow.

On top of an observation deck at a village they observe the coast as the two converse. "We are almost at the end of this war, I wonder what the future has in store for us but, I know that nothing can stand in our way" said the Grom'kar leader as he turned to the champion. "I wish I had your courage Doomhammer but, after what happened at the Iron Approach I am no longer so sure" Galmak said now starting to doubt himself. The gray-skinned orc lays his hands on top of the half-orc's shoulders and says to him "Remember what Warchief Hellscream said to us 'Our bond is iron. Our will unbreakable. Who will stand against us?' united we are a force to be reckoned with and as long as you and the other warlords still stand so shall the rest of us" Doomhammer said quite assuredly raising the spirits of the champion. They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Alliance commander along with the Frostwolf Chieftain Durotan. "Orgrim! Brother, what have you done?" said the chieftain. "Brother? You have allied with enemy invaders, Durotan. You've chosen your side" the orc leader replied; "Can you not see it? The Iron Horde will destroy Draenor!" the frostwolf tried to reason with his best friend, but to no avail. "My visions show me otherwise" was his answer. "See reason, old friend. You must stop this lunacy!" Durotan demanded. "War is not a time for reason. Lieutenant, deal with them; Galmak let's go" Orgrim said and with both orcs jumped into the water leaving the female officer to face the two.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

On the Iron Fleet's flagship Galmak stands with Blackhand awaiting Orgrim's return when a orc came to them with dire news. "Chief Blackhand the enemy is pushing the enemy back we need assistance" he said making the Blacksmith growl in anger as the commander said "point to the nearest turret I will handle this." The orc pointed to the one near the bow and Galmak operated preparing to wipe out the enemy. aiming it at the enemy groups and unleashed fury on them; each shot did a crippling as he took on the approaching forces of the alliance/horde. After a section of the city was done he went to another one dealt with and soldiers in the vicinity. Once it was clear and there only a few stragglers left that the rest of the army can take care of Galmak was about to disembark when he noticed something. A lone iron star navigating the city; "strange we didn't order any stars to be fired?" he said to himself in confusion when he then noticed it was coming straight for them at the docks. Emerging from the were the higher commanding officers approaching the ships.

"Aim at the city we will murder everybody if we have too!" Blackhand said as Orgrim returned getting a shocked look after hearing this. Galmak soon stepped in; "if I can make a suggestion sir, we can try taking the paths entering and leaving the city. That way we can box them in and hold the citizens hostage as they are more valuable to us alive" said the commander as Blackhand pondered this for a moment. "Very well. Aim for the entrance and exit routes, now!" the blacksmith ordered as they used the superweapon on the roads surrounding Talador. Then appearing on the vessel was Durotan, Yrel, and Maraad. "This ends now" Yrel said; "I couldn't agree more" said Doomhammer as the six fought. Yrel was holding her against Blackhand, Durotan was fighting his sworn brother Orgrim which left Galmak and Vindicator Maraad. "You're willing to fight for these monsters?" said the Draenei paragon. "To my dying breath" was the champions answer; "that can be arranged, you all are not invincible" said the paladin. "Neither are you as well" said the champion. "For the light" Yelled Maraad.

"For the Iron Tide" said Galmak. Galmak made the first hit by throwing out his hammer and having it hit his adversary. The true hammer of power hit Maraad in the chest, causing him to fly back into the nearby wall. Galmak zoomed in and slammed the fiery weapon into his opponent's back, knocking him back to the ground.

The half-orc was about to strike again, only to have his adversary, Maraad counterpart deliver a swift uppercut, knocking the champion to the ground. Then Galmak Highmaul was about to get back up, when the paladin slammed his version of a hammer into the warrior's chest, and causing a light bolt to blast him right there square and center of his body. Galmak screamed before his opponent took his hammer off and then kicked the half-orc to the other side of the ship. Maraad went in for the kill, but Galmak managed to block, and pushed his the Draenei back a few feet.

"I will have your head, monster!" Mraad said, holding his hammer forward.

"You can try, but you will still die." Galmak quips.

The two rocket towards each other again, both lashing out their hammers. Fortunately, Galmak managed to strike first, and the paladin was sent flying back. Maraad got back up only to see Galmak's eyes seething with an inner fire. Galmak then unleashed a giant torrent of flame which struck the pargon. Suddenly, Maraad felt himself lifted off the floor, and realized that he was in the air as Galmak threw him up into the air with his incredible strength. Suddenly, Galmak jumped up to where the vindicator was and grabbed Maraad by the mouth. Galmak then smashed his hammer into his alliance enemy's mouth. Then he did it a second time. Then a third. Finally, Galmak lets go and swung his hammer down bringing an almighty ember strike down over his opponent. The flame completely engulfed Maraad and sent him crashing back into the ground. Maraad tried to get up, but Galmak got there before he could and used a swift assault of swings and bashes to his opponent's vitals and offal. Finally, Mraad went down; mortally wounded by the Iron champion's ferocity.

"The light has forsaken you, Paragon" he said to the dying vindicator as said his last words. "In the light we are one" and with that was the death of vindicator Maraad. The others continued fighting trying to get the upper hand when Orgrim saw the enemy fired on them and put himself between Galmak and Blackhand. "Orgrimm!" yelled Blackhand as Durotan just stood there and watch in shock before it hit him. "Brother!" he said in anguish. Galmak took a closer look at the wound and recognized it. "No… it can't be-" then he heard mad cackling and turned to see the undead warlock he faced in Frostfire Ridge. Sadrin! you're alive how?" the champion asked seing the horde commander alive and well along with the nightelf commander herself; "a little something called Soulstone great for when you need a little necro pick-me-up, Hahahahah!" he said as he gave mad chortle. "I was then able to save the draenei, orc, and night elf from the big barbecue in Gorgond just as you left. Now, I believe we have some unfinished business!" the Felfire master said as he was ambushed by both Doomhammer and Blackhand. "Give up your outmatched!" said the Grom'kar leader. That's what you think! Muwhahahahahahahahahah!" Sadrin exclaimed before releasing an even greater inferno than the one he did at the Altar at Frostfire.

At the ship where the horde/alliance was they witnessed the massive scorching of the flagship. "It's over. No one could've survived that" the one known as Kadghar said. "This vessel is set to blow. We should get to safety" said the dwarf Thaelin, but Kadghar was determined to finish this. "Bring the cannon around we'll send both of these ships to the bottom of the sea" the mage seethed. Back on the flagship most were stunned as Sharannahila was unconscious; Yrel and Durotan were slowly getting up as well. Galmak opened his eyes to see he was okay with no scratch whatsoever he looked behind him to see the Legendary Doomhammer himself shielding him from the blast at the cost of being fatally wounded. "Orgrimm, why?" asked a saddened half-orc. "Our bond is iron, as is our will to fight" and with that fell to the ground breathing his last breath.

Galmak only looked in silence before glaring at the the three individuals surrounding the chieftain laying on the ground. "I now see Blackhand that even uncorrupted you are still weak. Through our mistress death is our strength" Sadrin said impaling the orc in the shoulder as he continued speaking. "But, you and the warlords are so very… fragile" he finished with a sadistic smile. Suddenly he was hit in the head with something heavy causing extreme pain. The three turned to see Galmak who had thrown the Doomhammer to get their attention. "Hehehe… what is it now, champion" he said mockingly. "Get your staff of my chieftain...NOW" he said with deadly seriousness at the end; on the other ship the preparations were made. "The canon is in position; on your command" yelled Thaelin. "Prepare to fire" said Kadghar. Galmak was about to make his move when Sadrin fired first stunning the half orc long enough to restrain him. "You can't kill what's already dead" the warlock said. However the champion was more focused on his chieftain since the whole point was to draw their attention so he could recover. Blackhand stood up while holding the roped hunting harpoons the Thunderlord clan uses; understanding the plan Galmak nodded. "As one clan" he whispered; then the orc tossed the harpoon to which the commander catches and embeds it in the undead's chest painfully. Sadrin gave an agonizing scream as Galmak attached the other end to a loose part of the ship; Yrel and Durotan tried to help but, were tackled by the blacksmith. "I will send you to the afterlife!" Sadrin roared losing his playful demeanor. "You first" was the only thing the highmaul warrior said before using his fists to smash the loose part of the ship away having it sink into the water. Soon the rope followed and no matter how hard he tried to remove the harpoon Sadrin was pulled along into the water descending far into the depths never to be seen again. The orcs were about to deal with the remaining two when suddenly all three warriors were teleported off the ship. Blackhand saw the iron stars heading towards them so he grabbed Galmak and they both jumped off the ship as it exploded.

The two emerged from the water only to be surrounded by more enemy forces. "Sir it's been an honor serving with you" Galmak said with pride. "It's not over yet" Blackhand said as he pointed to the far off coast to see reinforcements had come in the presence of the Thunderlord clan on their Rylakk. They begin bombarding the vessels leaving most of the enemy overboard. The two gave a rousing victory cry as they have finally won the battle.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Back on the land the rest of the horde/alliance were taken prisoner a while ago, when Blackhand approached the Commander. "Excellent work Galmak, though we have lost a great orc we have succeeded in taking Draenor. I'm sure the Warchief will have something special for you" Blackhand said as he walked away from the champion. Suddenly two orcs came hold a struggling Yrel; "sir the enemy leaders have escaped all thanks to this Draenei, what do we do with her?" he asked. "Release her" he ordered and they did leaving her kneeling before. "Never before have I seen someone outside our race with an will like yours, one that is just as strong as iron. I now see what to do" he said making the next words seem very foreign. "I hereby appoint you to as my second in command" he said making the surrounding orcs who heard drop their jaws to the ground. Yrel was shocked but, simply closed her eyes and bowed. "I thank you, my honorable Commander" she said. Moments later Yrel walked away as Vea'tarr approached the commander. "Have you lost it, you're making her second in command?!" she yelled. "A wise one once taught me keep your friends close and your enemies closer" he finished with a fanged smirk.

* * *

At nighttime in a secluded area Yrel was alone conversing with someone on a projection. "The loss of Sadrin vel'Omnis is tragic though at least his plan has come to fruition in case we failed" Kadghar said along with Thrall and Sharannahila. "Rest assured this could actually turn in our favor, and after all I am Galmak Highmaul's Lieutenant after all" Yrel explained. "Which means you're in perfect position to bring down both Garrosh and Grommash" said Thrall. Yrel nodded as she stopped the projection crystal and left the scene unaware that the half-orc was watching the entire thing from afar.

* * *

 _ **There done! Now next i'm going to do Nargrand and then we can go off game for the rest of the story. So in the meantime read and review; also once again my thanks go to Korraganitar the NightShadow for his character: Sadrin Vel'Omnis and sorry for killing him... again... permanently this time. So have a good day:) ;)**_


	9. Duel of Honor

_**Hey there and welcome to probably the most epic chapter yet to date. This will be the last that follows the Canon and will feature one of Galmak's greatest moments. The inspiration for this came from three scenes. The Mak'gora of Cairne and Garrosh from Legacy the Fall of Cairne by Stormworks, the Laira Omoto fight scene from Green Lantern Emerald Knights, and the final fight between Masamune and Hideyoshi in Sengoku Basara II. Be sure to watch these scenes so that when the duel scene starts it will make a bit more sense. So read and enjoy.**_

* * *

It was a sunny day in Nargrand as Galmak Highmaul was at the the site of Iron Citadel looking at the impressive structure that was now his thanks to what Warchief Hellscream said to him:

 _"Champion our trust in you was not misplaced. You and the armies you command are now our greatest weapon against all who threaten our world. Draenor is now ours and is only the first of many worlds that the Iron Horde will take with you on the front lines. Lead us to Victory, General."_

Galmak walks around looking at everything to see if it's in perfect order. He then notices his lieutenant Yrel organizing troops. "Good, good. Now wait and be ready to act on my command" she commanded. The soldiers just grunted and moved to secondary positions; Yrel then notices the half-orc and walks up to him. "General, by the time we have new means of reopening the portal our forces will be more than ready to strike" she said before saluting the champion. "That's good to hear, as a matter of fact you have the rest of the day off" he said surprising the Draenei; "Sir?!" she said questioningly. "I will be heading towards Grommshar to speak with chieftain Garrosh on some important matters. Tomorrow you will be in charge of the citadel until I return and lieutenant may I remind you that our forces are currently what stands between the enemy remnants and Nargrand. Despite their size they can still be a threat to the Warsong and could take out both Garrosh and Warchief Hellscream, so the entire defense is up to you" he said to his second command. "Yes sir, I promise to you the only any of the enemy is getting in here will be if none of troops are here" Yrel replied as the general nodded and got on his mount to leave for the home of the warsong clan. "Which is what exactly will happen" she said to herself as he was no longer within sight.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

At a secluded location Yrel activated her crystal and out came the several remaining officers of azeroth's strike force. "Yrel, report" asked Khadgar; "I believe we may have a chance to end this in one blow. Galmak has put me in charge of his forces as he talks to Garrosh; I can neutralize his forces and you can launch attack on the main stronghold of the warsong" Yrel suggested. "We are already taking care of matters here in Nargrand; once we are done prepare the way for our attack so we may just be able stop the Iron Horde once and for all" Thrall said as the rest nod in confirmation. "Very well I will report back once the time is right" she said before ending the conversation and returning to the barracks.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

The sun shone on the green hills of Nagrand, Garrosh stood atop the mountain of the Warsong hold, watching the horizon. The distant roars and clashing steel from the training grounds, Garrosh could never think ill of hardworking soldiers, seeking to better themselves in the art of combat. His thought were interrupted as he heard soft but, deep steps made his ways towards him. "General" replied the chieftain as he didn't even look to see the half-orc standing behind him; "Garrosh" the warrior replied back to the warsong as he gave a respectful nod while picking up Gorehowl and started the long walk down the small mountain. "Walk with me" he said as he walked down the mountain back to the Grommshar with Galmak following behind him.

Walking through the capital the two pass many buildings and were now in the marketplace listening to the shouts on prices of food and goods. Galmak notices the look on the chieftain's face and realizes this is the calmest he has ever seen of him since the orc came here from the other world. "Do you know why I did this?" Garrosh asked the half-orc. "What, sir?" the general asked; "came here to change things" he said without the barest hint of emotion. The half-orc nodded no as he continued walking with the warsong.

"Very well it is time you know the whole story" he said as he proceeded to tell the half-orc everything. He started to when he was born and how he grew up to resent his father, then came the part of when Thrall came to him and showed him the truth of what happened. How he went to Azeroth and became part of the Horde, all the battles he fought in especially when he led the assault against the Lich King. Next, he told of how he was made warchief and how he led the horde during the cataclysm, invading Pandora, bombing Theramore Isle, using the heart Yshraaj, the rebellion which led to him being removed as Warchief, and finally the trial of his war crimes. What surprised the warrior the most was at the end when he gave the reason why he had done those things was because he had a legacy to uphold. "I am Garrosh Hellscream, Son of Grommash heir to the Warsong" he said making the general lose his composure for a minute in light of the new info.

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice, but now I know that I did make the right one" he said as they looked at the young orclings playing with the wolf pups joyfully. The Warsong felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see it belonged to the half-orc with a smile on his face. "You made a horde that was uncorrupted and is following their own will; that is something Thrall or the others will never understand nor be a part of" Galmak said as he then remembered the vision he had in the nexus of Garrosh facing Thrall in mak'gora at the Stones of Prophecy. "I forgot to mention the Warchief said that once you're done with your duties to see him over in Frostfire Ridge for something important" he said to the chieftain as he nodded. "Very well we will continue this talk in another time" Garrosh finished as he left the orc alone to his business. "That should keep him out of Nargrand until everything is done, now let's see if- ah-hah!" he said noticing a warsong warrior that was buff and bald on guard. "You warrior!" said the General; "Yes sir" he replied. "I have a very pivotal role for you to bring down the enemy if you're willing" the half-orc said. "Anything sir!" the orc said; "excellent, follow me we have a lot of work to do" he said as he brought the orc over to one of the buildings.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Back in Tanaan at a large area the armies of Galmak were drinking to their heart's content at the request of Yrel who was the one who recommended it. "More grog!" said a soldier as more barrels and containers were brought in. As this was going on the lieutenant stood back watching the whole thing as if she was waiting for something to happen. "Hey this stuff is really good… so… good… I… feel…" said a female grenadier before all of a sudden she fell asleep. Soon all forces fell to the ground in a deep sleep not leaving a single warrior awake. The paladin wait for a few minutes before activating a crystal and communicating the others. "Yrel, how goes things?" asked Khadgar from his end; "the Iron Horde here have been taken care off; I slipped a sleeping herb into their alcohol so the warsong won't be receiving any reinforcements soon" said the paladin. "Well that makes everything a bit easier. The commander is finishing a matter with the elemental furies; once it's finished she'll launch an attack on Grommshar immediately. In the meantime stay there and for us to surround the enemy forces" requested the Kirin Tor mage. "I will, good luck and may the light guide you" she said before ending the conversation once more.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

In Frostfire at the home of the Thunderlords Grommash was conversing with the Iron Wolf when Garrosh entered. "Garrosh what are you doing here?" Hellscream asked; "The general said you have something important to say" said the chieftain. "I never gave such an order, and if you're here than who's protecting Nargrand!?" asked the Warchief making the two warsong orcs rush to their mounts.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Back in Nargrand the enemy forces were decimating the gates of Grommshar as Sharannahila, Aggra mate of Thrall, and Durotan were awaiting to proceed. "Advance!" said the Frostwolf as they charged laying siege to the entire stronghold Taking out every level of defense that is thrown against them. "What should we do about the general?' asked Aggra as they continued their charge to the throne. "Not to worry, he sent a message to Yrel saying he left to assist Blackrock clan with some matters, though it said Grommash was currently absent so we only have Garrosh to contend with" the night elf said as they went countless orcs to reach the final gates. "Come, Warchief. I am waiting" said a ruthless voice from the other side of the gate belonging only to the war criminal himself. "Aggra, I need you and our forces to stay here. Buy us the time we need to deal with Garrosh" said the chieftain; "Please know, Durotan, you have been like a father to Thrall" Aggra said before ordering the gates to be blown up. Once the smoke cleared the commander and Durotan entered to confront Garrosh.

Arriving at the throne they saw the warlord himself sitting on his but, something felt off to Sharanahila. "Ha, you were fools to come here, Now I will crush your bones to dust!" gloat the warsong yet his voice was a bit higher than it usually was. "We'll bring you to justice, monster!" roared Durotan. "We'll see" the orc said before grabbing a mighty battle axe and went to fight the warriors. The sentinels noticed a few differences like his weapon wasn't Gorehowl, he was a bit shorter than she last saw him, and he had no scars were the bandages once were. Soon the mighty orc fell and with it the invaders finally triumphed at something; Thrall soon appeared to see what was going on. "Thrall we did it, this monster has finally met his end" Durotan said but, the shaman wasn't convinced. He and the night elf checked the corpse before they finally realized what it was. "This isn't Garrosh it's a DECOY!" he yelled shocking the two when all of a sudden they were surrounded by more orcs from different clans. "IT'S A TRAP!" Durotan yelled, but it was too late as the reinforcements came in holding all the remaining forces prisoner including Aggra, Khadgar, and the rest.

The Iron Horde moved aside to allow someone to pass through, being no other than the warrior that always won over them. "Galmak" said the shaman with anger; "it would seem your intel was misguided" the general said getting shocked faces all around. "you knew Yrel was spying on you?"the sentinel questioned; "I actually counted on it in order to lead me to you all. You took the bait knowing it would end the war; not knowing that I sent Garrosh to where the Warchief was, getting the right soldier to impersonate him, and take his place. This brave orcs sacrifice was not in vain as it gave me the time needed to get reinforcements from the Shattered Hand and Bleeding Hollow to capture you all" the half-orc kneeling beside the fallen decoy and gave him peace. "What do you want?" Thrall asked; "remember in Frostfire that one day you will face judgement for your actions, and now the time has come for you and the Horde to pay" Galmak said. "Garrosh failed the Horde and you are nothing more than his tool to be discarded" the orc shaman said which resulted in him being clocked in the face to the side by the general. Aggra almost tried to run to her beloved's side but, she was restrained by her captor. Thrall slowly got back up and kept his gaze on the half-orc; "you question my honor, Iron Champion" he said.

"I challenge you to a duel of honor, Go'el, I challenge you to a Mak'gora. The true Mak'gora that only the Warsong do" said Galmak. "To the end" Go'el said more of a statement than a question; "To the end" the general replied before saying the rest. "I will regret depriving the spirits of a worthy follower, but your misguided hunt for justice must end. It will be the same as it was between Garrosh and Cairne; we will have our weapons inspected so their are no tricks this time. The winner gains the enemy's fate meaning if you win my entire army is in your hands, but if I am the victor then the remaining forces must stand down and accept their fate of what I give them" He said to which the orc agreed. "I accept" Thrall said confident he will win. "This will take place in the coliseum in Highmaul where both my forces and yours will be present to witness it as the rules state" galmak finished. "Very well" the orc leader said in compliance. "In the arena, Tomorrow" and with that the general left as the enemy was escorted to Highmaul.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

In the Imperator's citadel Galmak watches over the bustling city of ogres as he was approached by a familiar face. "I told you once before that when the time was right that I would give you my support and that of the laughing skull clan. Let me bless your weapon in preparations for its trials today" said the masked orc known as Sharpjaw. "You would truly turn against Kaz, your fellow clansmen" said the general; "I want to do what is best for my clan and I believe that is following you Galmak Highmaul." the orc said gaining only a grunt from the half-orc. "So will you accept my special blessing and the support of the laughing skull?" Sharpjaw asked. The warrior turns around to give his answer; "may all who see you know of your decision then. You may bless me when the fight begins."

In the Highmaul Coliseum the atmosphere was tense as ogres and orcs from all around came to see this fight cheering and chanting. In the upper balconies of the arena one was occupied by Kargath Bladefist, Kilrogg Deadeye, Ner'zhul and his mate Rulkan, and the new chieftain of the Burning Blade clan Azuka Bladefury. Also occupying the other balconies was Vea'tarr and a restrained Yrel, while the main Balcony was occupied by the Imperator himself. Aggra, Liandra, and the other captives were in the front so they could see the whole thing. Thrall was ready with his robe and armor still on; Doomhammer at the ready with Kaz the Shrieker by his side. Emerging into the light was the Challenger himself emerging with nothing, but a loincloth on and his only weapon being the legendary Gronnsbane. "Sharpjaw you side with these mainiacs!?" Kaz asked the orc that stepped out next to the general. "Sometimes we all must make hard choices for the good of the clan" was the traitor's reply as they commence their blessings; as promised a neutral party checked the weapons searching for any deceitful means whatsoever.

Soon the crowd quieted down as the the fight was about to begin. Everyone looked intently: Aggra, Kargath, and even Yrel looked intensely at who would make the first move. The two combatants just stood their looking into each other's eyes as if they were staring down into the other's soul. Finally the tension snapped as they both gave mighty roar before charging at each other.

Galmak charged first first making the first move by jumping in the air and slashing downward on the shaman. Thrall dodged and struck the general on the back, and proceeded to swing the hammer again only for Galmak to turn and block the blow with his hammer. Thrall continued swinging the doomhammer, but his opponent blocked each strike with his spear relying on just skill alone to keep him alive. The champion soon saw an opening and lunged his weapon only to miss at the last second, and for the green orc to swing his hammer upward hitting the half-orc in the jaw. Going up in the air and clashing on the ground painfully Galmak slowly got up as Thrall approached him ready to deliver the final blow. Galmak retaliated by swinging Gronnsbane knocking the Doomhammer out of his opponent's hand and grabbed his arm before tossing him to the other side of the arena wall with great force. "You always lacked the strength of true warrior, Thrall" the Iron champion said to the downed orc. "I do not always rely on strength alone, Galmak. My power is all around you" the shaman said as he lifted his head up showing the fire in his eyes as he began to use the powers which he is famous for.

Thrall used his shaman powers to fire blast his opponent into the air keeping him steady with his wind powers before sending him back to the ground. Then a volcanic hand emerged from the earth and grabbed the warrior keeping Galmak in place. "You chose this path; now you must accept its fate" was all the shaman said as clouds darken and lightning struck the orc. When it was done the Iron champion was just lying their smoking from the deadly attack. The crowd only looked in silence as the warlords conly look in shock at their invincible champion. Yrel even admitted she was sad that the half-orc is dead; he could have made a valuable ally if he just switched sides. Thrall turned and was about to leave when he heard a voice behind. "I just can't believe you be the orc leading this assault against Garrosh" it said revealing to be Galmak somehow amazingly okay. "I hoped you were just not thinking straight that you would be the one that gave Garrosh hope and faith back in Outland; the same orc that was like a friend, mentor, and even father figure to him. But now all I see is an orc who let others take care of his mistakes and messes. It was you who asked to join the Horde, you ignored your advisors of having Garrosh become warchief; even Garrosh himself that he did not want it but you forced it on him, you let him lead a faction in a terrible state to try and attend matters too important than your own horde, surround him with individuals who despise and hate him which led him to do those horrible acts he committed, and now try to kill him despite all the good he tried to do" Galmak preached as the spirit's voices grew louder in thralls ears and his armor started heating up as the ground shook violently. "He is a HERO. And i'm a WARLORD as well." Soon thralls armor was glowing orange as the ground shook even harder. "You're not even worthy of wearing that armor!" he said as all of a stone pillar emerged and hit the orc shattering the superheated armor leaving him in only his beads and robe. The half-orc freed himself from the elemental hand rushed towards his stunned opponent to finish this.

Galmak started with a kick to the head and and a right swing to start the final round. Thrall recovers quickly and attempts a kick of his own, but the champion dodges it quickly along with his opponent's other attacks whether it be a jab or kick. Blocking the latest attack the half-orc bashes his head against the shaman stunning him long enough for him to unleash his own barrage. First a punch to the head before he does several elbows to the shoulders; Thrall tries to retaliate but the warrior was to strong and ferocious for him to keep up. Galmak grabs his head and does multiple knees to the face before striking him a few times in the gut; then Thrall had enough of this and unleashed his full might of the elements hoping it would be enough. The general just stood their determined with adrenaline in his veins as jumped up into the air with his fist raised to deliver a blow. Thrall raised his arms unleashing a torrent of elemental fury at the half-orc; but Galmak moved at the last second causing him to strike Thrall's shaman beads causing them to scatter while damaging the orc as well. Galmak landed roughly as the shaman tried to recover; seeing this as his chance he charged at him giving everything he got into this hit. Thrall sees this and proceeds to do the same as well. Both orcs came at each other yelling at the top of their lungs; ready to end this once and for all. Time seemed to slow down as the threw their punches as if this was an epic moment and when the attacks collided it resulted in a shockwave that nearly blew the arena away. Nothing but wind and dust could be seen as it enveloped the entire area with all spectators covering their eyes trying not to get blinded.

The dust cloud cleared a bit to show Thrall was shown but with his eyes closed. The crowd thought that the shaman was the winner; staring intently when he just groaned and fell down in defeat. The cloud fully cleared behind the orc to show Galmak still standing, and triumphantly at that. The crowds cheered as their champion was the victor; Galmak just stood there coming down from his high ignoring the crowd. Sharpjaw has the now ex-chieftain of the Laughing Skull and her followers taken away and then gives orders to attack all remaining bases and garrisons of the enemy. Soon the others approach the general; "A great fight, General; I knew I made the right decision in joining you and the Iron Horde" Sharpjaw commented the half-orc. "Finish him off, Galmak!" Vea said gesturing to the down shaman. "According to the rules of Mak'gora; it is your right as the victor" Kilrogg said to the winner. The warrior just glared at the downed orc and raised his blade though he kept it in the air not moving an inch. "What are you waiting for, DO IT" growled Thrall accepting his fate; "and let you be a martyr, even after you disgraced the duel by not being bare like me and using your shaman powers. No, I have a better idea. I could do Garrosh a pleasure of slaying you here and now; but I'd rather see you and the rest live in the shadows of the Iron Horde's greatness, in shame. Take him and the others away and make sure they have no means of escape" said the Iron Champion as the men obeyed and took the enemy leaders and soldiers away. While being escorted down the hallway the heroes could only look down in defeat. Aggra was overcome with grief by the fact that she and Go'el will probably never see their children again. Sharannahila was ashamed that she failed the sentinels and Tyrnade Whisperwind and hope they can succeed where she failed. Finally Khadgar kept a blank face, but was saddened that they were beaten and now Azeroth is now at the mercy of the Iron Horde. The prisoners were soon out of sight and it was a time for celebration for Draenor. "It's finally over" said Kargath; "no, just one more thing" the general said as he got on his wolf mount and rode to the Iron Citadel.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

Earlier while in transit to the arena Aggra was able to provide a distraction allowing Durotan to escape and return to their outpost for reinforcements. Since then they've been waiting on news to see who won the duel. They soon heard rustling in the woods; at first they thought it was their allies, but were proven wrong as Sharpjaw, Galmak, and Grommash emerged on their mounts slowly riding towards Frostwall. Durotan along with Draka stood their ground ready to face them head on. "You dare show your face here, warlords." the frostwolf said with seriousness in his voice while the three were unaffected by his words. "You promised your clan freedom, yet you have brought them to nothing but ruin. Your clan, wolves, and family have died for false hope" Galmak said. "Our clan died with pride!" Draka shouted getting angsty for the moment when they separate their heads from their shoulders.

Sharpjaw only chuckled as he spoke his part; "Did they? You know me and Galmak were talking about the world your allies came from; did you know there was another Draenor just like ours? Were the same people were in it except they had different fates. Your counterparts defied the Horde just as you all are doing; it cost them their lives. However before their deaths they conceived a child. That orcling was taken away from their corpses and went through a tough life in slavery until meeting a human that took pity and helped him which in turn made him resurrect the horde. He became a legend fighting demons, dragons. and all manner of entities; he did not know of his heritage till later after he met Garrosh and inherited the armor and weapon of your closest friend Doomhammer. He made many mistakes though which led him to where he is now, however I suppose the only good thing was he got to meet his parents" Sharpjaw said confusing the clan leaders until they put two to two together. "That's right I have bested Thrall or Go'el, your son" Galmak revealed as he threw the Doomhammer at their feet. Durotan reached for the weapon and picked it up; looking at it along with Draka while processing the information in their head. "Thrall… Go'el… Our son?' Draka said almost teary-eyed as Durotan could only look down in sadness.

"It is over you have lost surrender with whatever honor and dignity you have left and you can still be a part of something great" Hellscream said he extends his hand out as a gesture to become part of the Iron Horde. For the first time since the time he protected his mother and lost his companion Stormfang whose pelt he's now wearing, the chieftain lost himself to the rage within and charged at the three with savagery and passion. "YOU WILL ALL DROWN IN YOUR OWN BBBLLLLLOOOOOOOODDDDDD!" he roared raising his axe but, using his new skills Sharpjaw restrained the raging orc with re liquid-like tendrils. "Durotan!" Draka yelled rushing towards him only to also be ensnared by the tendrils as well. "Looks like those few lessons from the Bleeding Hollow were useful" the masked chieftain said.

"Who will join us and become something great or fall with rest of the animals" Grommash said gesturing to the captured frostwolves. None moved except for one orc dressed in arena garb; "Kadan? What are you doing!" Durotan yelled at the Frostwolves' gladiator prodigy. "Becoming someone greater than Raza'kul" was what the frostwolf said as he approached the three orcs. "What can you and your companion offer?" Grommash said. "Nothing but, my skill and blades as a fighter in the arena" said the young orc; "KADAN!" yelled the mate of Durotan as she and the rest of the Frostwolves looked in disgust and anger at one of their own joining the Iron Horde. Kaldan bowed before the three and said "I Kadan Battlesword offer my allegiance to the Iron Horde and will serve with all my strength" the gladiator vowed to both the Warchief and the General.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

It was night of celebration as the city of Highmaul was in a frenzy as the people were having a hell of a time. Feasting and dancing was happening all around as the clans earned a well rest; the ogres joined in too though they kept their distance due to the two races' history. The warlords themselves were at the main table enjoying the food offered to them: Ner'zhul and Rul'kan were just admiring the sight of the orcs all men, women, and child having a great time, Fenris was gloating about his many hunts to Kargath who could care less and just wanted to mate with one of the maidens soon, Azuka and Kilrogg were discussing with Blackhand on future military ideas, and Galmak himself was enjoying a drink with his fellow followers. "To the Iron Horde" said Galmak raising his mug, "to mystical empowerment for all orckind" said Sharpjaw raising his as well, "to the glory of the hunt" said Vea'tarr doing the same, "and to honor in combat!" declared the newest member of the group Kadan. The group then downed their mugs ready for the next round already knowing they have all night.

 **IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

It was dark as a shadowy figure infiltrated Nargrand and went into their Grommshar sneaking into the vaults. The figure looked around inspecting each artifact until he found the ones he needed. He smuggled into their bag and was about to leave when someone approached him at the gates. "And where do you think you're going, warlock?" threatened the Warchief himself returning to his post after hearing what happened in his absence. "Just creating my own horde, one that will dwarf yours and become a greater force as to what my masters truly intended" declared the dark Gul'dan. "You will not damn us all!" Grommash roared as he charged at the Warlock only to be restrained by the green-skinned orc's demonic magical abilities. "Your Iron will is legendary… I will enjoy breaking it piece by piece, Muwhahahahaha" said the wicked orc as he and the Warchief disappeared going to spirits know where.

* * *

 **That's over hope you all like and I have to say I agree with most when it is said that Thrall cheated at the Mak'gora between him and Garrosh. Even if he did know Thrall was a shaman the rules stipulate one weapon, so he should have been restricted to only using the doomhammer. There other points that will be explained in this comment off of one of the videos I saw:** _Alright my lovelies. As you may or may not have heard, Garrosh Hellscream does die in the coming expansion for WoW, and it's Thrall who kills him. A lot of people are happy, some people (Myself included) are pissed off about it. Before getting into Thrall, we need to look at Garrosh._

 _The WoW community has been jumping on the "Hate Garrosh" bandwagon since Cataclysm, and if you never read into it, it's not hard to see why: He's a loud, racist and immature son of a ! #$% who killed Cairne Bloodhoof and insulted the precious Sylvanas Windrunner. He rules with a totalitarian fist, segregates his city, and has a dangerous lust for power. That's all that there is to him, right? Right? Wrong. Garrosh, like many of our esteemed Warcraft heroes, has a whole lot of daddy issues. For the longest time, he was depressed because of Grom: He grew up with little interaction with his father, and knew that it was that man who had damned his people to slavery. Then, one day in The Burning Crusade, the player character comes around and tries to cheer young Garrosh Hellscream up. Eventually this leads to Thrall meeting Garrosh, and telling him about his father's heroism. He convinces Garrosh to join the Horde, and he becomes a general, leading his Warsong Clan into battle against the Alliance. By this point, Garrosh has a lot on his plate. He's a high-ranking member of the Horde, and he has a legacy to live up to. He's the child of an orcish hero, and as such, he needs to be a man worthy of the title._

 _He, by all means, proves himself, too! In Northrend, he becomes a hero and is constantly seen in Thrall's company. He attends important meetings, he was there when Arthas fell, he's made quite the name for himself! Not only that, but he had become close to Thrall in this time. Thrall, in Garrosh's eyes, was not only a friend, but he was a mentor and father-figure. Remember how Garrosh was never close with his daddy? Thrall, being Grom's best friend and the man who had taken Garrosh under his wing, had filled that void. During the events in the book The Shattering, we can see just how Garrosh became Warchief, and how his position started off. What a lot of people like to forget is that Garrosh never wanted to be Warchief. He begged Thrall not to give him the position, telling him that he was a man of war, not diplomacy. That's right: When Thrall gave Garrosh the mantle of Warchief, Garrosh told him flat out that he did not want it, that he would not do a good job, and that it just wasn't a good idea. But really, what choice did Garrosh have? Thrall was leaving within a few days, if not sooner, and the Horde needed someone to lead it. Because guess what hot mess Thrall left for Garrosh? Orgrimmar was recently burned to the ground. People were starving in the streets, without food, shelter or water. They had only just enough money to repair Orgrimmar, and even then, they had no natural resources to work with. Durotar, unless you have forgotten, is a desert. You won't find much wood there, or fertile soil. In the past, Orgrimmar has gotten its wood via trade with the Night Elves. However, due to the events at Wrathgate, the Kaldorei completely closed off trade to the orcs. Do you know what that means? The orcs were dying in the streets and the only people who could logically help them were refusing to do so, despite diplomacy, and while this was all being figured out, we had Horde citizens dying in the streets of their home. And so, Garrosh invaded Ashenvale for their natural resources. It was an action of necessity. Early into this campaign, a group of sentinels had been attacked. They were skinned, and their pelts hung on the trees. Something wasn't right in there, but things, as always, were blamed on Garrosh. So we fast-forward a bit, there's a meeting of druids (Both Tauren and Night Elf both) in Ashenvale. It was a peaceful summit, nothing more, to discuss re-opening trade with Orgrimmar. The Archdruid Hummel Runetotem was present. In the middle of the meeting, the group was ambushed, and the only face that Hummel saw was that of an orc. And so, when he reported back to Cairne, he told him that Garrosh had sent assassins after the druids. This is what made Cairne march to Orgrimmar, and challenge Garrosh, who honestly had no idea what was going on, as the orcs who had killed the druids were not his, but orcs of the Twilight Hammer cult. He believed that Cairne was fighting him because he didn't approve of how Garrosh was leading the Horde. We all know what happens next, in that Magatha Grimtotem, an enemy of the Bloodhoof tribe, poisoned Garrosh's weapon without him knowing, which is what lead to the death of Cairne. Garrosh had played fairly, and when he learned that it was poison which had killed Cairne, he was absolutely furious and guilty. He knew that Cairne deserved a better death, as he did respect the old Tauren. Now we have the events up in the Northern Eastern Kingdom, where the Forsaken is repopulating itself and invading Gilneas._

 _After Wrathgate, the Plague was deemed too inhumane to use in war, or at all, and its production was ordered to halt. What makes people get furious is that during the events up there, Garrosh insults Sylvanas. What people need to understand is that Sylvanas is doing exactly what Arthas was doing. She was intentionally killing people to raise them as Forsaken, and to add insult to injury, she was doing it through the same methods that the Scourge did. Now, imagine that you're a soldier, and you've just returned from a land that can only be described as a living hell. You go pop in with your buddy, and she's mirroring exactly what you saw thousands of people die to stop. I think that's warranting calling said buddy a ^-*! , that being the kindest of terms. And then later, she uses this inhumane, horrible weapon that even Garrosh said was awful, and after, she has the gall to send for Orcish reinforcements. And somewhere in the mix, you have Vol'jin, who Thrall had promised Garrosh would be there to serve as an advisor when things got rough, wanting absolutely nothing to do with him, and threatening assassination after insulting Garrosh's family. What does all of this teach Garrosh, who never wanted the position, has no idea what to do, and has seen nothing so far but betrayal and broken promises? Garrosh learns that people who are not orcs are not friends. He still leads them, of course, but he doesn't expect much of anything in return, lest they turn their back on him, like everyone in his life already has. Garrosh by this point has been abandoned, betrayed, threatened, tricked, and has had his name dragged through the mud under false claims. All because Thrall left him to the wolves and gave him something everyone knew he was not ready for. So now Garrosh is expected to lead a group of people who don't respect him, never gave him a chance to do any good, and now he needs to prove himself not only to them, but to the rest of the world as a capable leader, and someone who will make his people strong. He needs to live up to Grom's legacy, after all. Garrosh's only father figure was not there to catch him when he inevitably stumbled, and it caused Garrosh to fall. Garrosh fell to paranoia, hatred and fear. He was thrust into this position and no matter what he did, everyone saw him as the bad guy, and everyone was out for his blood. And then we have Pandaria. Garrosh dabbled in forces he did not fully understand, and it was to make the Horde stronger, and to validate his own strength and meaning in the world. To prove himself, as he's always trying to do. But he does go mad. The common theory and the one I personally accept is that Wrathion tricked Garrosh into drinking the blood of the Old God Y'shaarj, which is what tipped him over the edge. If you listen to the whispers that come from the Heart and the corrupted Gorehowl, we can easily see why Garrosh acted the way he did: "Nobody is coming to save you" "Your allies will leave you behind" "Your allies think you are weak" "Pay the cost of greatness" "All should bow before you. Make them!" Now, just imagine what he was saying to Garrosh? Whose mind was fogged with madness?_

 _Now we go into the events of the novel War Crimes. By this point, Garrosh has been captured, and he is in trial, as to see if he should live or die. During the events of all of this, nearly everyone in the book looks back onto the moment that they regret the most. As the reader slowly figures out in the book, it was never Garrosh who was on trial, but everyone else. They all made Garrosh what he had become. Garrosh was not to blame for his actions, but everyone around him. He was just as much a victim as everyone else. The Celestials ruled that Garrosh was to live. Shortly after, the former Warchief escapes into the time ways. Now, if what Blizzard said is true, then the timeway in which Garrosh went into had absolutely no effect on the one we play in. So they could have very easily let Garrosh go, and that would be that. No more problems. But alas, pride gets in the way. With Garrosh's story out of the way, we come back to Thrall, the man who made all of this happen. Thrall had been told more than once by many different people (Cairne, Vol'jin, Jaina, Garrosh, the list goes on) that promoting Garrosh Hellscream to Warchief was a bad idea. Thrall didn't listen and he left. Despite people constantly contacting him about how BAD of a choice this was. While one could argue that he was busy saving the world, he got married on Mount Hyjal. He had a huge ceremony for this. He could have always just, y'know, stopped near Orgrimmar, said "Hey Garrosh this is my mate and by the way WHAT THE #$%^ ARE YOU DOING LET ME HELP YOU PLS." By the time he DOES visit Garrosh, it's beyond too late. And so here we are, and Thrall is laying blame completely on Garrosh for everything that had happened. And he still does this after the celestials quite literally say that it was not completely Garrosh's fault. But I mean -*! listening to those guys, right? What could they possibly know?_

 _Now in Warlords of Draenor, since absolutely nothing is Thrall's fault and it's completely Garrosh's, Thrall goes out to kill the man he had damned. He challenges Garrosh to a Mak'gora, a duel which Thrall ruled was not to the death. Yet he did it in the traditional sense. But you know, this honestly can't even be considered a Mak'gora. A Mak'gora is a challenge of honor, and Thrall has none. He'd be a terrible PvPer. So the rules of a Mak'gora are the following: Each Participant is allowed to use one weapon Body armor is forbidden Each participant needs at least one witness And so here is what Thrall does. He challenges Garrosh, and where Garrosh shows up in nothing but his pants, boots and belt, Thrall is there in full body armor. They're completely alone in the field, though I'm going to assume that the player is to be Thrall's witness. And so they fight, Garrosh screams to Thrall over how he was abandoned, and how Thrall made him what he was. Thrall responds by saying, in a nutshell, "You did this to yourself lol look at this" and killed Garrosh with his elemental magic. So I don't know about you, but that doesn't seem very Mak'gora-like. Thrall used a total of three weapons (Doomhammer, molten rock, and lightning), he showed up in armor, and Garrosh had no witness to speak of, so nobody was there to call Thrall out on his murderous bull#$%^._

 _So we have Thrall, who took a man who looked up to him as a father, and he ruined him utterly and completely, then blamed Garrosh for being ruined, and when someone told Thrall "Hey you're wrong" he throws a tantrum, he risks the lives of Horde soldiers to needlessly go after someone, then he challenges Garrosh to honorable combat, cheats, and is hailed as a hero for it. Fook thrall _

**Thank you, Trey Richardson for your detailed input. Review and I will have another chapter up soon.**


	10. author's notice

_**Thank you for being patient with me my laptop was down so I had to get it repaired which took a couple of weeks. Anyway now that's done I can continue with my stories. If you have any questions be sure to P.M. me. I will update soon**_

 _ **Thank You.**_


End file.
